My Little Pony: A New Apple
by seniorcopycat
Summary: Worlds begin to collide when Applejack discovers a strange creature from another world and quickly makes him apart of the Apple Family, naming him Johnny Appleseed. But as Johnny grows up he quickly notices the differences between him and his adopted family and seeks to learn about his true parents, where he came from and who he really is.
1. Chapter 1

**My Little Pony: A New Apple**

**Chapter 1**

It was just another peaceful day in Equestria, and an even more peaceful day down in Ponyville, where its citizens continued to enjoy their carefree lives in the sun and continued their individual jobs like every other day. Speaking of working, down on Sweet Apple Acres, the Earth Pony known as Applejack of the Apple family was currently bucking and hauling buckets of apples to her hearts content. She sighed.

"Ah… what a day…" The farm pony expressed to herself.

"Applejack!"

Applejack ears stood up once she heard her Granny calling out to her and quickly trotted over to her old grandmother, who was currently rocking in her rocking chair.

"Yeah, Granny? What's up?" Applejack asked.

"Applejack, I was wondering if you could do that… that involving the Zap… something…" Granny muttered, her memory failing her.

"You mean the Zap Apple trees?" Applejack guessed.

"No, that's not it… oh wait! Yes, it is!" Granny said. "Yes, could you handle that?"

"Sure as sugar, Granny" Applejack smiled. "I'm already on it."

"Thank you, young'un." Granny smiled before giving her a little map, along with her saddle bag. "Here's where you can find that orchard, you know how it is to locate sometimes.

"Indeed I do, Granny." AJ nodded, tipping her hat. "See ya later."

Granny Smith waved to Applejack as she turned and made her away toward the place where the Zap Apples were currently located.

* * *

><p>Later, Applejack soon found herself trotting through to innards of the Everfree Forest, watching as shadows and tricks of the light danced around her.<p>

The Zap Apple tree orchard had been partially destroyed after a fire was lit by a ravaging gang of teen, zit faced colts who were looking for a good place to stick their snout into and cause lots of trouble a few weeks ago.

Now, following Granny Smith's directions, she was forced to venture into the woods to find some more Zap Apples and get their seeds so the Apple family could have some Zap Apple Jam when the time of year came around.

She looked down at the scribbled directions form Granny Smith, Applejack wasn't even sure if half the shapes on the paper were either doodles or actual letters, but she tired her best to unscramble the cryptic hoof writing.

Applejack wondered if she had made a mistake a while back. The trees were growing closer together, and she had yet to see an animal in about ten minutes. Not to mention, she was starting to feel like she had gotten lost.

"Aw shoot… I wish Granny had come with better instructions then this…" she muttered to herself. "Now where is that gosh darn orchard anyways?"

The orange pony continued to look around every nook and cranny and past every tree that was in front of her but it was soon clear to her that she was undeniably, unquestionably, totally _lost_.

"It's gotta be around here somewhere, I mean it's not like it just…" Applejack began.

Then a strange noise was heard far off yet close by. Now she was starting to get scared. Her eyes spun widely around at the surroundings looking for its source.

"What _was_ that?" she wondered. "Hello! Apple Bloom you better not be sneaking up on me ya hear?"

More sounds then began to go off all over the forest, especially in the deeper parts of the Everfree forest and as they continued, Applejack's fear grew and no amount of words or comfort could stop her from shaking fearfully.

And the sudden crying didn't help at all.

Loud wails carried across the wind, meeting Applejack's ears and surprising her greatly.

"What the…?" Applejack remarked, she then listened closely. "Is that… a _baby_?"

As she tried to get over the thought of a baby being all alone out there, she shivered as a cool breeze blew over her coat and whoever or whatever was crying continued to wail.

"Be-better go check that noise out-t." The farm pony said, stuttering.

And so she slowly made her way towards the noise, scared and curious of what she might find.

* * *

><p>Applejack soon found herself in a slightly shady part of the forest, with sunlight shining from the cracks behind the trees. There was a soft grassy pathway between the thick trees on the left and right and darkness behind them. She glanced around but saw nopony there, just a breeze.<p>

"Uh… hello?" Applejack called out. Nopony answered her. "Anypony here?"

The farm pony continued to gaze around, cautiously minding her surroundings. The crying seemed to have stopped but she knew deep in her heart, that it came from around there.

She was stopped by something unusual; a stray wooden basket just sitting there in the middle of the forest surrounding by shady trees but with some light still shining on it.

"Now what do we have here?" Applejack muttered to herself, as she approached the basket.

Once she got close enough and stopped at the basket she could hear the cries coming from the basket clearly and could also see something small, roughly about the size of a puppy, with four limbs wiggling around and crying underneath what appeared to be a red blanket.

"What the hay?" Applejack remarked, baffled.

She then pulled away the red blanket off the wiggling creature and was greatly surprised by what she found underneath.

The creature had no fur, except for the small amount of top of its head and was very flesh, it possessed a small muzzle, blue eyes and had little 'thing's on the end of each of its hooves. It also appeared to be two legged. The creature also only wore a single diaper and she assumed it to be a male due to observation though she wasn't fully sure.

"Huh?" Applejack said, raising a brow in confusion. The creature just blinked at her.

The farm pony didn't know what to do, she was completely lost in thought while the little creature before her just blinked at her with a blank expression of its face.

Applejack continued to stare at the creature befuddled and he continued to stare stared back at her. Eventually Applejack decided to try and say something.

"Uh… howdy there little feller." Applejack waved to the creature nervously, who just blinked at her again and didn't responded. "What are _you_ doing out here, anyway? And more importantly… what in Equestria _are_ you?"

It became quickly apparent to Applejack that the creature could not talk, only babble unintelligibly at her. Applejack continued to look at in confusion, then leaned down to inspect him a little more, she sniffed him a bit touched his chubby little body with her hoof, which made him giggle and she yelped and quickly backed away.

"Gah!" She said,somewhat startled

The creature stared at her again then laughed and reached out towards her playfully.

"Uh, ok…" Applejack said, slowly unsure of what to do. The creature then began shivering due to the slight breeze and Applejack couldn't bear to see him like that. "Better get you into the sun."

Applejack then picked the creature up using her teeth and grabbing onto the edge of his diaper. His eyes widened as he stared at her while she gently placed him on the ground. He then struggled to try and reach out to her with his chubby little arms. She backed away a bit.

"Whoa, easy their partner… I don't want hurt you… and I _think_ you don't want to hurt me…" Applejack said. The creature then lowered its arms and tilted its head toward her in a cute manner. "Aw… you are a cute little feller ain't ya?"

Applejack ruffled the fur on his head and he giggled a bit. Applejack smiled at him, then her smile faded.

"So… what am I gonna do with ya, anyway?" Applejack asked him. "Can't just leave ya out here… but I can't just take ya home without knowing if your parents are around and without knowing what in Equestria you are…"

The farm pony thought for a bit while the little creature continued to stare at her before being distracted by a blue butterfly which seemed to make it smile.

"Maybe Twilight knows something about you…" she wondered. "Yeah! She'll know something! Come on ya little scamp, let's go see a Princess!"

Applejack then took the giggling creature by the edge of his diaper again and carefully placed him into her saddle bag where he fit half way in, with his head and arms sticking out. She then began to trot out of the forest.

She then looked back and noticed the red blanket still hanging on the basket and after a moment of thought she grabbed it with her teeth and placed it on her back, before trotting away with the strange creature in her bag.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: This is sort of an Alternate Reality, where the events of Equestria Girls never happened. BTW t<strong><strong>his chapter uses bits of inspiration and references from various forms of media that I like, admire and honor but I do not own them. This is not for profit, it is merely for fun. No flames please and thank you.<strong>****


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Pretty soon, Applejack was already on her way to Princess Twilight's castle in search of answers. As she made her way to the castle, she did her best not to get spotted by anypony with the creature, worried that they might be scared or hate him or bombard her with questions that she didn't know the answers to. While she did her best not to be seen, the little creature in her bag continued to stare at everything with curious eyes and a smile on his face, he especially appreciated seeing all the nature around them and the little animals scurrying by

After a while, the farm pony finally reached the Friendship Rainbow castle, which resembled a crystal like tree with multiple levels, a great balcony, two spires, and a tower. The structure also had a large banner flying on the side marked with Twilight Sparkle's cutie mark, and the top bears a large crystal star. At the foot was a great golden staircase for the two-leaved golden door that she was approaching. Two open lancet windows flank the door. Applejack remembered it as the gift given to them for defeating Tirek six months ago and to this day she felt proud of her friend.

Applejack then knocked on the castle door. "Uh… Twilight? You in there? I need to talk to you about something."

The door to the castle soon opened and the Princess of Friendship herself, Princess Twilight Sparkle, appeared. "Hey Applejack, what's the matter? Is everything alright?"

"Well… you see… I was kind hoping you could help me with something," she said.

"Help with what?" Twilight Sparkle asked, raising a brow.

"Figuring out what a… certain something is…" Applejack replied, slowly. She then turned a bit and glanced to the small, little creature in her saddle back who turned to Twilight and blinked at her. Twilight yelped at the sight of him.

"What… what _is_ that?" Twilight questioned, completely baffled as she looked at the little creature a little bit closer.

"I was kinda hoping _you_ knew…" Applejack confessed.

"To be honest I don't have the slightest idea…" Twilight admitted as she and the creature continued to stare at each other, then he suddenly put his chubby little hands on her muzzle. "Hey… what?"

The creature then began to feel her face with a curious look, which made her smile. "Aw, he's so cute…" she said. "Say… _is_ he a boy?"

"I think so, but I ain't gonna be the one checking!" Applejack stated, firmly.

"Hey, you were the one who found him." Twilight pointed out.

"Yeah, but I …" Applejack began to say.

"No 'buts' Applejack, until we can figure out what this is and where he came from he's _your_ responsibility so…" Twilight began to say before the creature poked one his _things_ into her nose, making her yelp and pull her head away from it. "Gah!"

Upset that she had pulled away from him, the creature then began to wail loudly again, which hurt their ears.

"Ah! What do we do!?" Twilight cried.

"Uh… hold on." Applejack said as she took off her saddle bag, placed it on the ground, then sat down to pick up the crying creature and rock it in her forearms, gently, she shushes it softly. "There ya go…"

The creature soon stopped his crying and became calm, staring at Applejack who smiled at him with a motherly smile.

"Wow Applejack, you're a natural." Twilight marveled.

"Yeah… spent a lot of time doing this when Apple Bloom was born." Applejack admitted. "He kinda reminds me of her a little…"

Applejack rubbed his cheek with her hoof a bit and he giggled a bit.

"I think he likes you." Twilight smiled.

"Oh yeah? You think so?" Applejack asked, surprised.

"Yeah, he calmed right down for you." Twilight pointed out.

"Yeah… he did…" Applejack realized.

"But where did he _come_ from?" Twilight wondered.

"I don't know, I just found him in the middle of the forest, inside a wooden basket, covered up by… this." Applejack said as she held out the red blanket. Twilight took it with her magic and examined it.

"Interesting…" Twilight mused. "It looks to be hoof-stitched…"

"You mean someone made it for him?" Applejack questioned, surprised.

"It is a possibility…" Twilight said with a thoughtful expression. "I just hope this doesn't turn out like the Parasprite infestation. Remember when _Fluttershy_ brought back something that looked cute from the Everfree forest?"

"Oh, come on now Twi, look at him! He's harmless, plus we can't just leave him out there!" Applejack stated, firmly.

"I never said we should, I'm just saying that we need to be careful about this, ok?" Twilight told her.

"Yeah, ok…" Applejack nodded. She then noticed the little guy shivering again. "He's cold…"

"Come on, let's get him inside then." Twilight said as she magically pushed the door open and they both proceeded inside.

* * *

><p>Later, inside the castle, Applejack and Twilight were both in the castle throne room, which had seven thrones each marked with the cutie mark of Twilight and Applejack's friends, plus their own. In the center of it sat the little creature, who was babbling, looking around and trying to figure out what was going on while the two mares near him observed him.<p>

"Wow! A new species in Equestria never before seen by pony eyes. This is amazing!" Twilight said, excitedly.

"Calm down Twi, like you said; we need to be cautious about this." Applejack reminded her.

"Oh right." Twilight nodded. "Sorry."

"So what do we know so far?" Applejack asked.

"Not much… I've looked over all my books on foreign species and found nothing, and I have feeling we won't find any more luck in the Canterlot Archives." Twilight sighed.

"Ah, shoot…" Applejack grumbled, dismayed.

Twilight put a comforting hoof on her shoulder, then glanced to the little creature just sitting on the floor of the castle throne room, sucking his thumb looking absolutely carefree.

"Well, I can safely determine _one_ thing, whatever he is… he seems to be an infant." Twilight observed, glancing at the child who continued to crawl around the floor in complete a circle. "About nine months old to be exact."

"Yeah… that's fairly obvious Twi, but we still don't know _what_ he is or what those… _things_ are at the end of his hooves." Applejack pointed out.

"Hmm, I think he uses them to hold onto things, like when he grabbed my face." Twilight said, rubbing her nose.

"I wonder what else he can grab?" Applejack wondered, curiously.

"Should we test him?" Twilight wondered.

"Worth a shot." Applejack shrugged.

The two mares then turned to the baby creature who was happily making bubbles in his mouth. Applejack frowned, walked over and popped the bubble with her hoof which the baby creature quickly grabbed and stared at her wide eyed as he started playing with it. Applejack was a bit disgusted when he stuck her hoof into his mouth and sucked on it but she slowly smiled fondly as he continued to stare at her with his big blue eyes. She turned to Twilight and nodded

"Ok, little guy, let's see if you can grab this." Applejack as she lifted her hoof while Twilight levitated an apple onto it which she handed to the boy. The child stared and blinked at the apple for a bit when smiled and let out a cute sound and as he grabbed it and stuck it in his mouth. Because he had no teeth he just sucked and licked the apple like a lollipop.

"Interesting…" Princess Twilight said as she magically wrote what she saw on a floating notepad. "Let's try something else now."

Twilight placed several items in front of the infant; a squeaky stuffed turtle toy, a bar of soap, a wooden monkey and a drum. The baby stared and mumbled a bit as he stared at the toys. Then he picked up the toy turtle and laughed as he squeezed it and made it squeak, he also took the wooden monkey and shook it up and down while laughing. He then dropped both of them and tried to grab the bar of soap but seemed frustrated when he could not, then he started happily patting the drum in front of him. As he did so Twilight continued to write everything down with glee.

"Incredible, it seems with those… 'things', he can grab almost anything!" Princess Twilight said, impressed. "Please he's pretty smart, too."

"Still doesn't tell us what he is." Applejack said, depressed.

"Hmm, I'm gonna try a magical scan on him." Twilight declared.

"A magical scan?" Applejack echoed.

"Yes. With it I can learn more about him and what he is." Twilight said.

"Ok just… be careful with him will ya?" Applejack asked Twilight, worried. "I don't want to see him hurt…"

"Don't worry, I won't hurt him." Twilight assured her as she walked forward and faced the child who continue to babble and gaze around. Then when Twilight' horn start to glow with magic he seemed to be mesmerized by it. He then watched her as she walked all the way around him, shining the light from her horn onto him. This continued for a while and as it did the little boy kept trying to reach out to the light she was shining while Applejack watched.

"Well?" Applejack asked, expectedly. "What do ya got?"

"Hmm, he seems to have most the same organs as a pony and body structure similar to that of a monkey… but brain and muscle capacity seem to have the potential to much greater than a pony's…!" Twilight realized, surprised. "He might even be able to walk on _two_ legs instead of four when he's older."

"Wow, guess you would make quite an excellent little applebucker when your grown up, huh?" Applejack remarked as she ruffled the little guy's hair gently. "By the way, is there any chance that we could find a way to send him back to where he belongs? His parents must be worried sick."

"I wish I knew _how_, but without knowing _exactly_ where he's from it's almost impossible…" Twilight sighed, sadly.

"You mean… this little guy might be stuck in Equestria forever?" Applejack asked, sounding upset.

"That might very well be the case." Twilight replied, solemnly.

Applejack sighed and sat down next to the creature before rubbing his head. "Sorry little guy…"

The little creature didn't seem to fully understand why Applejack was so upset but decided to hug her side with an affectionate giggle, this surprised Applejack a bit but she soon smiled and gladly accepted. Then a foul smell coming from the creature reached her, and eventually Twilight's, noses and made her eyes widen.

"Ooh, looks like somepony needs a diaper change…" Applejack remarked, holding her nose in disgust.

Twilight held her nose as well. "Oh… I think your right…" she agreed. "So… whose gonna go change it?"

Applejack sighed. "I'll do it."

"You sure?" Twilight asked, concerned.

"Yeah, he's _my_ responsibility after all." Applejack sighed as she walked forward and picked up the sticky baby before zipping into another room to change him. After a long pause Twilight began to hear a verity of noises and crashing sounds coming from the other room, causing her to worry.

"Uh… Applejack? Are you ok?" Twilight called out to her.

Applejack then came out of the room with the little creature on her back, she looked completely exhausted and disgusted.

"Well, diaper's been changed… plus _I_ can safely confirm… it's a boy." Applejack said, looking weary.

"Sorry…" Twilight told her, sympathetically.

"It's ok… I… I'm used to it… remember? Apple Bloom?" Applejack reminded her. "Course… this is the first time I've done a boy so… yeah…"

The little guy giggle and pulled her mane a bit, causing her to rear up.

"Whoa!" she cried out, alarmed. She then put her front hooves down. "Easy there, little guy. You don't want to take this pony for a ride."

The baby then started crying again, much to their chagrin.

"Oh alright…" Applejack relented as she reared up again and began to gallop around the room while he giggled. Eventually Applejack joined in as well while Twilight watched them, smiling. She then remembered a similar thing she used to do with her big brother; Shining Armor AKA her BBBFF, she wiped away a tear that had formed while she became nostalgic. Eventually Applejack stopped running.

"Alright that's enough for now, just play with your new toys." Applejack told the child as she placed him down in front of the toys and let him play with them as she walked over to Twilight and watched him.

"He really _does_ like you." Twilight remarked.

"Yeah, kind of reminded me of the days when Apple Bloom was still just a baby… boy I miss those days…" Applejack sighed.

"Yeah… I've kind of always wanted a younger sibling or a child of my own." Princess Twilight Sparkle admitted, fondly.

"I'll bet." Applejack smirked, before sighing and staring at the infant again. "Well, at least we learned _some_ things about him, but not enough…"

"Yeah… and you know as he gets older he'll realize how different he is and wonder just _what_ he is and _where_ he came from." Twilight Sparkle reminded her. "He'll want answers and we won't be able to answer them."

"I know…" Applejack said, depressed.

"But don't worry, I'll keep doing some research, we'll find _something_." Twilight assured her friend.

"Thank ya Twi." Applejack said, gratefully.

Just then, Twilight's baby dragon assistant, Spike, entered the room, not noticing the creature at first.

"Hey, Twilight! What's…" Spike began before he finally noticed the infant creature just sitting there. The infant then saw Spike also and stared at him with wide eyes. The two mares then acknowledged him.

"Oh hi, Spike!" Twilight Sparkle smiled. "What's up?

"Um… Twilight? What's _that_ thing?" Spike asked, pointing at the giggling baby.

"That _thing_ is a_ boy_, Spike, and a baby, just like you." Twilight told him.

"Huh." Spike remarked as he and the infant stared at each other again. Spike then slowly waved. "Uh… hey there. How's it going?"

The baby squealed happily, held his arms out and grabbed Spike, pulling him into a tight bear hug that he could not escape from easily.

"Uh… Twilight? He's _hugging_ me… and won't let go…" The baby dragon said, as he squeezed harder. The two mares chuckled.

Twilight turned to Applejack. "Hey, should we tell the others?"

"Might as well, they have a right to know about this." Applejack pointed out. "Besides, I'll bet Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy would _love_ the chance to see this little guy."

"They sure _will_." Twilight Sparkle smiled as the little creature continued to squeeze Spike tightly, much to the Dragon's dismay.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It didn't long for Twilight to get the baby to stop hugging Spike and then get him to send a message to each of their friends, informing them to come to the castle right away to discuss an important topic. Within a couple minutes or so their friends, the loyal Rainbow Dash, the generous Rarity, the kind Fluttershy and the always laughable Pinkie Pie soon appeared in the castle.

"Ok, we're here." Rainbow announced. "What's the emergency?"

"Is everypony ok?" Fluttershy asked, worried.

"Did somepony's outfit get ripped?" Rarity added, even more worried.

"Did a party get crashed!?" Pinkie exclaimed, freaking out.

Twilight and Applejack then stepped forward. "No, it's not _that_ serious…" The Princess said, slowly. "We just found something very interesting and we thought you should all see up close."

"See what?" Rainbow Dash inquired.

"Well…" Twilight began, unsure of how to say it. "Uh… Applejack? Could you bring him in here?"

"Sure." AJ nodded, before she turned and left the room.

"Uh… bring _who_ here?" Rainbow asked them.

"Is there somepony else here?"

"Yes… though he's not exactly a _pony_ per say…" Twilight admitted.

"Oh! Then what is he?" Fluttershy questioned, curiously.

Pinkie Pie then got very close to her and looked very excited. "Is it a new playmate!?"

"Sort of…" Twilight said, slowly.

They all turned and soon noticed Applejack walking over with the little bare and blue eyed creature sitting on her back and sucking his thumb.

"Tada." Applejack smiled, sheepishly as the little boy on her back turned and blinked at them. They all gasped, surprised.

"Uh... what exactly _is_ it anyway?" Rainbow Dash questioned, looking him over.

"_He's_ a _baby_ RD, simple as that." Applejack stated, somewhat annoyed, as she placed him down on the ground near her and rubbed his head affectionately.

"A _baby_ huh?" Rainbow remarked. Upon realizing this the others then began see how cute he was and smiled brightly.

"Oh, he's _adorable_!" Rarity gushed.

"Yeah, he's the cutest thing _ever_!" Fluttershy agreed.

"Hey, haven't we learned our lesson about 'cute' things?" Rainbow pointed out.

"Oh, _please_ don't bring up the Parasprites again…" Rarity sighed.

"I'm just saying…" Rainbow said, before Pinkie quickly got in front of the baby and hide herself.

"Where's Pinkie Pie?" The pink party pony said before she popped up. "Here I am!"

The baby laughed at that, Pinkie then hide herself again.

"Where's Pinkie Pie?" Pinkie said before she popped up once again. "Here I am!"

The baby giggled once more Pinkie Pie grabbed him, rolled onto her back and held up high with her hooves as she laughed as well. The others joined in the laughing as well, course Rainbow Dash still looked suspicious.

"Well, I see you've taken a liking to him, Pink." Applejack remarked.

"You bet! He's an awesome play mate!" Pinkie beamed.

"That goes without saying." Twilight agreed, amused. "Babies are usually very playful things and this one, despite him being another type of creature, is certainly no different."

"Got that right, aren't you a playful little one, aren't you?" Applejack said to the baby affectionately as she picked him up and held him close while tickling him and making him laugh.

Rainbow then noticed just how much Applejack was nuzzling and comforting the infant in her forelegs and frowned a bit.

"Uh… AJ? Are you sure you're not getting too attached?" Rainbow Dash asked her, concerned.

"What? Is that a bad thing?" Applejack questioned, sounding insulted.

"I'm just saying its… well just look at him! He's not a pony!" Rainbow Dash pointed out. "We gotta find a way to send him back!"

"Rainbow, we don't even know if his parents are still around or not." Applejack stated, firmly.

"Nor do we know how to get him back." Twilight added.

"You mean he's stuck here?" Fluttershy asked, worried.

"Seems like…" Applejack said, sadly.

"Oh, the poor thing…" Rarity said, sympathetically.

"Yeah, what about his family?" Pinkie asked, worried.

"We don't know." The farm pony said, her eyes staring at the ground. "There was no note, no sign of anypony being there… nothing. It's like they just left him there…"

"Oh, the poor thing!" Fluttershy said, sadly, feeling greatly sorry for the little guy.

"I still think we should find a way to send him home." Rainbow Dash stated.

"Twilight already said we don't know how to do that!" Applejack reminded her.

"We'll find a way!" Rainbow Dash insisted.

"I won't risk leaving him on his own again, Rainbow!" Applejack told her, stubbornly. "Not when I can protect him!"

"But I…" she began before the little guy started to grab onto her mane. "Hey!"

The baby the stroked her head and moved his hands all over her muzzle and face, which seemed to tickle her a bit as she then took him from Applejack's hooves and smiled.

"Hey, cut that out!" Rainbow Dash giggled as she continued to laugh.

The others all laughed in amusement as Rainbow Dash continued to play with the little guy and tickle him.

"Well… I guess he's not _that_ bad..." Rainbow admitted, as she nuzzled him affectionately before he suddenly started crying. Her face then fell. "And… I'm wrong."

Everypony held their ears as his crying continued to and echoed throughout the entire castle. They tried and tried to block it out but the crying continued to hurt their ears and drive them nuts.

"Oh, make it stop!" Pinkie Pie cried.

"Rock him to sleep or something!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

"Something tells me the same trick ain't gonna work twice!" Applejack said, distressed.

"So what are we supposed to do!?" Fluttershy wondered, stressed.

Twilight thought long and hard, what else did babies need? Warmth, comfort… then it finally hit her like a sack of bricks.

"He's hungry!" Twilight realized.

"Then get him some food!" Rainbow Dash cried out.

"Got it! Spike!" Twilight called out.

The little dragon walked over, holding his ears also. "Yeah?"

"Could you get some food from the kitchen, please?" she asked him. "This little guy is pretty hungry…"

"Well it get him to be quiet?" Spike grumbled.

"Hopefully…" Twilight gulped.

"I'm on it!" Spike saluted before he quickly ran off while the baby continued to cry.

"Ooh, I haven't heard crying this loud since Sweetie Belle was born!" Rarity proclaimed.

Applejack then took the baby and attempted rocking him again. "Come on, come on, stop your crying, we'll get you some food so you don't worry…" she assured him. "Everything's gonna be just fine, alright?"

The baby continued to cry but seemed somewhat comforted by her words. Then Spike came running back over to them.

"Ok, I got something!" Spike said as he held up a familiar apple.

"Hey… isn't that the apple he sucked on?" Twilight inquired.

"Ew…" Rarity said, disgusted.

"Who cares!? Just feed it to him and make him stop crying already!?" Rainbow exclaimed.

"He doesn't have any teeth RD!" Applejack stated.

"So how do we feed them then?" Rarity questioned, distressed.

"Ooh! I know!" Pinkie Pie said.

Pinkie then took the apple from Spike and placed it on the floor before crushing it with her hoof and turning into mush.

"There! Mashed apples!" she beamed.

"Great work, Pinkie!" Applejack congratulated her. "Now to get him fed!"

"Got it!" The princess said. "Spike?"

The baby dragon then held up a spoon. "Way ahead of you," he smiled.

Twilight then took the spoon with her magic, scooped up some of the mashed apples and lifted it up.

"Ok, here comes the train…" Twilight said, sweetly as she guided the spoon full of mashed apples into his gummy mouth. The baby seems to enjoy it and giggled a bit, causing some of the food to fall out of his mouth which Twilight scooped up and placed back in his mouth. "Ok, I think he's fed."

"Good, now there's just one more thing left to do." Fluttershy said as she took him and patted him on the back, causing him to burp. "There all better."

"Thanks, Fluttershy." Applejack said, as she took him back and rocked him a bit before placing him back on the ground. "You're a lifesaver."

"Not a problem." Fluttershy blushed.

"Well… there's still one problem we need to sort out." Rainbow pointed out.

"What's that?" Spike asked her.

Rainbow gestured to the baby currently rolling from side to side on the floor, giggling happily. They all loom over him.

"What are _we_ supposed to do with a _baby_?" Rainbow questioned, bluntly.

"Ooh! Can we keep him!?" Pinkie asked, excited.

"Pinkie, we can't just _keep him_… can we?" Twilight inquired.

"Well he doesn't exactly have anywhere else to go." Applejack pointed out.

"And we can't take him back to where you found him…" Fluttershy added, concerned.

"Well I don't think he can stay _here_, I already have enough trouble looking after _Spike_ as it is" Princes Twilight Sparkle said, stressed.

"Yeah, well he can't stay with me, he's not a Pegasus so he probably can't walk on clouds." Rainbow pointed out. "He'd fall right through my home if he stayed."

"I'd take him, but… I think the Cakes would say that it's already pretty crowded at Sugarcube Corner…" Pinkie admitted.

"And I am simply too busy to watch over a child, I can barely make dresses with just _Sweetie Belle_ around!" Rarity expressed.

"I'd love to take in him for a little while! But… with all my animals living there also…" Fluttershy began.

"Aw, come on! You're a _great_ caretaker, you could totally take care of him!" Rainbow Dash told her. "You too Rarity, you have some experience dealing with little kids, remember?"

Rarity gasped. "Oh, don't try and force him on _me_!"

"I'm not! I'm just saying!" Rainbow stated. "Plus, don't try to weasel out of it!"

"She's not trying to 'weasel out of it' Rainbow, she has her reasons, we all do!" Twilight said, sternly.

"Yeah, really _lame_ reasons, _mine_ actually make sense!" Rainbow told them.

"And _our_ don't!?" Rarity questioned.

"No they do not!" Rainbow exclaimed.

The three of them then began to start arguing, much to the dismay of their other friends.

"Oh dear…" Fluttershy said, sadly.

"Help us…" Spike whimpered.

"Ooh, this is getting good!" Pinkie commented as she took out some popcorn and started enjoying the show.

While everyone continued to argue and worry, the baby in the center of them watched blankly, unaware of what they were talking about. Then he noticed that the front door to the castle had been accidently left open, liking the cool air and sunny weather outside he began to crawl toward it. At the same time, Applejack's eyes gazed to side looking concerned, like she wanted to say something, but couldn't work up the nerve for some reason. Then after a bit, she finally did decide to say something.

"Well I…" Applejack started to say to them before Rainbow noticed something.

"Hey… where'd the little kid go?" she asked, confused. The others looked around and much to their shock and horror, the little baby was gone. They all screamed.

"He's _gone_!" Pinkie exclaimed, dramatically.

"But… but he was just here a minute ago!" Twilight gasped.

"Oh no, this is bad… this is bad…" Applejack said, looking around extremely worried. "I should have never have taken my eyes off of him…"

"This isn't your fault, Applejack." Twilight assured her, comfortingly.

"Yes, it is." Applejack stated, firmly. "Like you said;_ I_ found him, _I'm_ responsible for whatever he does _or_ whatever happens to him… and now I have to _find _him…"

"_We_ have to find him." Twilight Sparkle stated, firmly with everypony else nodding in agreement.

Applejack smiled, touched. "Aw, thanks gals. To be honest I could use a little help."

"Of course you could!" Rainbow Dash smiled, proudly. "Now does anypony have any idea which way he could have gone?"

They all looked left and right for any trace of the boy, and then finally, Twilight noticed something up ahead.

"Look! The door is open!" Twilight cried, gesturing to the clearly open front door.

Rarity gasped. "He must have crawled outside when while we talking!"

"Boy, that kid is _fast_!" Pinkie remarked.

"Not as fast as me!" Rainbow Dash declared before she quickly flew off.

"Come on everypony, we have to find him!" Twilight told them all as they all ran off.

* * *

><p>The Mane Six and Spike then began searching all over the grassy landscape, looking for the child, hoping that he was ok but so far, even with all of them wandering around together and looking they still couldn't find him.<p>

"Here, baby! Here, baby, baby, where are you?" Pinkie Pie called out.

"Pinkie, he's not a dog." Spike stated, annoyed.

"Huh, and here I thought he was just some kind of naked dog…" Pinkie Pie remarked, surprised. She shrugged. "Oh well."

"Why would you… never mind." Spike shook his head. "Just keep looking, ok?"

"Ok!" Pinkie chirped as they continued searching.

"Just FYI; it's a sign of bad parenting when you _lose_ the baby!" Rainbow Dash pointed out.

"Oh just button and look for him!" Applejack told her, harshly.

"Maybe we should ask someone?" Fluttershy suggested.

"I think if somepony had saw him, we'd probably be hearing shrieks by now." Rainbow Dash stated, flatly.

"Oh… right…" Fluttershy admitted, while lowering her head sadly.

"Well, it couldn't hurt." Twilight shrugged. "So who should we ask?"

They all looked around for anypony nearby and then spotted Dr. Whooves, who just happened to be walking by.

"What about that guy?" Pinkie asked. "You know, the Doctor!"

"Who?" Rainbow asked, confused.

"Him!" The party pony said, gesturing to Whooves.

"Worth a shot." Applejack said as Twilight approached him.

"Uh… excuse me? Did you happen to see something resembling a hairless little monkey wearing a diaper crawl by here just now?" Twilight inquired.

"Monkey huh? Hmm… well I can't say I have, but maybe you'll find something closer to the Everfree Forest, a lot of little creatures tend to go there." Doctor Whooves replied.

"Ok, that's a start. Come on, this way girls!" Princess Twilight told them as she ran off ahead and they all trotted right after her. Unbeknownst to any of them, they had completely missed the child for he had been hiding inside a thick bush the whole time. He poked his head out, looked around curiously then spotted another blue butterfly flying close by making him giggle. As it began to fly off toward town, the baby then began to happily crawl after it whilst heading straight for Ponyville.

* * *

><p>While the girls searched in the wrong direction, the baby boy continued to make his way through town, where everypony was currently enjoying going about their everyday routines as usual and were also conversing amongst themselves until they noticed something entering the village. To them it was the freakiest thing they've ever seen and despite its giggling and happy face they all gasped and started screaming and heading for their homes like the used to do when Zecora first appeared.<p>

The baby, blissfully unaware of the effects he was having on the ponies scampering and screaming in terror around him then snorted, a bubble of snot coming out of his nose.

A mare by the name of Derpy screeched as she tried to backpedal through the air. Her clumsiness had nearly gotten her on a crash course with the baby, who was still crawling along happily. She landed on the ground and slowly screeched to a stop in front of him.

Derpy screamed as her wing popped the baby's booger bubble. The goo from it covered her wing, and Derpy flapped away shrieking into a nearby cottage.

Just then, Lyra and Bon-Bon saw him as well and the shock caused them and collide with Berry Punch and Roseluck. They groaned as they got up, then noticed the little baby in front of them.

"Gah!" he happily squealed.

They screamed and sprinted away in total fear.

The baby then began to crawl intently, its gait reaching the speed of a normal pony walking.

He was squirming right by the spa when Aloe exited the shop. She looked down at the baby, who suddenly clamped down on her leg with his toothless gums. He looked up at her and blinked once.

Aloe fainted as the baby released. He then left the unconscious spa pony in his wake and then continued his innocent rampage. The baby then noticed the blue butterfly from before and then began to happily follow it.

* * *

><p>Around the same time, the Mane Six and Spike were still searching for the kid but were having no such luck. They looked in every tree, bush and under every rock and crack but found no trace of him, for obvious reasons of course.<p>

"Ugh! This is getting ridiculous! We've been searching for almost an hour now! We'll_ never _find him!" Rainbow said, frustrated before they heard a scream nearby.

"Found him!" Pinkie Pie chirped. They all turned and quickly figured out that the screams were coming from their home.

"He's in Ponyville!" Twilight cried.

"Ooh… that's bad…" Fluttershy voiced.

"Yeah, and I think it's pretty obvious that he's been spotted." Rainbow Dad stated, deadpan.

"Then let's get over there!" Twilight declared.

"Yes, who knows what kind of trouble he could be in!" Rarity gasped.

"What if he's hurt, or sad, or scared!" Fluttershy whimpered.

"Or all the above." Spike pointed out, which freaked Fluttershy out even more.

"Spike!" Twilight scolded.

"Sorry… let's get going!" Spike told them.

"I'll race ya!" Pinkie chirped as she hopped on ahead, with everypony following her.

* * *

><p>By the time they had reached the town, the whole place was deserted. So deserted in fact that some of them actually expected a tumbleweed to roll by. They spotted one filly, but she was quickly pulled inside by her mother who slammed the door shut and locked it.<p>

"Ok… where is he?" Applejack wondered as they looked around for him. Spike was the first to notice something.

"Up there!" Spike pointed out. They all turned and much to their shock they saw the baby happily climbing across the roof, still giggling and following the blue butterfly.

"Oh, the baby's on the roof. I wonder…" Pinkie bean to say, casually before she suddenly gasped, shocked and then screamed. "THE BABY'S ON THE ROOF!?"

"How the heck did he get up on the _roof?_" Rainbow Dash questioned, incredulously.

"He must have _climbed_ up… using those boxes" Fluttershy said, noticing the big stack of wooden boxes next to the house that led up to the roof. They quickly noticed that he was nearing the edge of it. They gasped, again.

"He's going to fall off!" Rarity cried.

"Ok, somepony get him down and quick!" Applejack yelled, sounding very distressed.

"On it!" Rainbow declared as he flew forward, just as he reached the edge. He then went a little too far and began to fall off it, causing the girls to gasp in horror but Rainbow managed to catch him in a flash. "Gotcha!"

They all started clapping their hooves and cheering as Rainbow floated back to the ground with the baby safely.

"Great job, Rainbow!" Twilight congratulated.

"Yeah, I get that a lot." Rainbow Dash said, proudly.

Applejack then rushed over. "Quick, let me see him? Is he alright?" she asked, worried.

"Yeah, he's ok. Here you go." Rainbow said as she gave him to her and she promptly held him close.

"It's ok little guy, you're safe now." Applejack assured him as he wrapped his arms around her neck tightly while she held him close. "It's ok… It's ok…"

"Come on, let's get out of here before ponies start asking as us questions." Twilight instructed.

"Right!" They all said before they all left town.

* * *

><p>It didn't take everypony long to get out of town before anypony could see them and as soon as the kid left, everypony then started coming out of their homes looking shaken. Meanwhile the ponies and their Dragon sidekick huffed and puffed as they tried to catch their breaths. The baby however, seemed to be enjoying himself and laughed happily.<p>

"Ok, now we've _saved_ him, what are we gonna _do_ with him?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Well, as I've said before… we don't know how to send him back and we can't take him back to where Applejack found him." Twilight state.

"So he can stay?" Applejack asked, hopefully.

"I'd have to ask Princess Celestia about it… but I don't see why not." Twilight Sparkle shrugged with a smile. "Yes. He can stay."

"Hooray!" Pinkie cheered.

"Oh, how wonderful!" Fluttershy beamed, she then gently ticked the little tyke's face with her hoof. "Welcome to Equestria little one."

Rarity happily gasped. "I just realized something!" she said.

"What's that?" Spike asked, curiously.

"With a new intelligent creature in Equestria… a great opportunity has just revealed itself!" she exclaimed.

"An opportunity?" Twilight echoed, confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean an opportunity to make a whole new line of clothes that nopony has ever seen before and just for _him_!" Rarity declared, happily gesturing to the drooling baby. "Whoo! This is so exciting!"

The others all sighed. 'Typical Rarity' they all thought.

"So what do you think? Can I?" Rarity asked Twilight, eagerly.

"Well… I don't know anypony else that _will_ so…" Twilight began.

"Yes!" Rarity cheered, happily.

"And whose gonna take care of him?" Rainbow pointed out. "We already know that he can't stay with most of us, so…"

"_I'll_ take him." Applejack interjected. They all turned to her surprised.

"Really Applejack?" Fluttershy asked, stunned.

"You sure about this?" Spike added.

"Yeah, I know a thing or two about taking care of a baby, I took care of Apple Bloom most of her life after our folks passed away." Applejack pointed out. "I'm pretty sure I can handle this little guy."

"But you still don't know what he is!" Rainbow pointed out.

"Nor anything else about him for that matter." Rarity added.

"We're not saying you shouldn't…" Fluttershy began.

Pinkie Pie then popped up in front of her from out of nowhere. "We just want to know if you're absolutely, super-duper sure about this despite knowing _zip_ about him," she finished.

Applejack looked at the little guy currently resting in her foreleg and narrowed her eyes. 'I'm sure," she stated, she then turned to the Princes of Friendship. "Twilight?"

"Well… he does seem to like you." Princess Twilight observed as the baby continued to hold Applejack and nuzzle her chest. Applejack smiled at his.

"Yeah, I guess we've bonded in a way." Applejack shrugged.

"Plus, you were the one who rescued him in the forest." Fluttershy pointed out.. "I think he needs you now."

"Yeah… I think your right…" Applejack agreed, gazing upon him, lovingly. "So… he can stay with me?"

Twilight thought for a minute. "Yes."

"Aw, thanks ya Twilight!" Applejack said, hugging her.

"Just make sure he doesn't go climbing onto any rooftops anytime soon." Rainbow Dash smirked.

"She won't, because I know Applejack will take great care of him, and raise him to be just as good as she is." Fluttershy stated.

"Yes, I'm sure this adorable child will be very happy living with you." Rarity smiled.

"Thanks ya'll. Really." Applejack nodded.

"Not a problem." Twilight smiled.

"So… what's his name?" Spike inquired.

"Hmm… I think I'll call him… Johnny Appleseed!" Applejack declared as she held the baby, now known as Johnny Appleseed high into the air, causing him to laugh.

"Ooh, catchy name!" Pinkie smiled.

Applejack nuzzled him and chuckled. "Yeah, for some reason it just seems to fit him."

"Yeah… it kinda does." Twilight realized.

"Absolutely!" Rarity nodded.

"I really like it." Fluttershy voice.

"Think the rest of your family will be ok with him?" Rainbow Dash questioned.

Applejack thought for a bit and stared at the child blinking innocently at her. "Only one way to find out," she said in a determined tone as she looked toward her home, Sweet Apple Acres.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

A little while later, Applejack arrived back at Sweet Apple Acres and walked up the steps to her home, which was near a big red barn with a purple roof, with little baby Johnny Appleseed in her saddlebag. She opened and door and stepped inside and seemingly, there was nopony home.

"Granny? Big Mac? Apple Bloom? Anypony home?" Applejack called out.

"We're in here!" she heard Apple Bloom yell from the living room.

Applejack then proceeded to the living room where she found her little sister Apple Bloom and her big brother Big McIntosh sitting in front of each other with a checkers board in-between them and Granny Smith herself sitting on her rocking chair watching them.

"Hey, ya'll. Whatcha doing?" Applejack inquired, interested.

"Playing checkers, Big Mac's teaching me." Apple Bloom told her.

"Eeyup." Their big brother confirmed.

"And _I'm_ supervising… although to be honest I probably should have had my nap five hours ago…" Granny Smith admitted as kept rocking in her chair and almost fell asleep.

Just then, the three of them then noticed the strange creature known as Johnny Appleseed sitting inside Applejack's saddle bag.

"Uh… Applejack? What's that there in your bag?" Granny Smith inquired, slowly.

Applejack turned to Johnny. "Oh, well… he's… something I found while I was out looking for the orchard earlier," she admitted. "By the way… still couldn't find it…"

"Oh… _knew_ I should have written better instructions…" Granny muttered.

"Hey… isn't that the monster everypony's been yelling about?" Apple Bloom inquired. "We could hear them all the way from _here_."

"He's _not_ a monster, he's a_ baby_. Name's Johnny Appleseed." Applejack told them, she turned to the baby. "Say hi to my family, Johnny."

The baby babbled at them and stared at them in a cute manner.

"Oh, well ain't the cutest thing?" Granny Smith remarked, rubbing his head affectionately.

"Eeyup." Big Mac nodded.

"But… what exactly _is_ he anyway?" Apple Bloom asked, as she approached the baby, curiously.

"I'm not all that sure Apple Bloom, but it doesn't matter." Applejack reasoned. "He's all alone with nopony else to take care of him now. That's why he's staying with _me_. _I'll_ take care of him and… and I was wondering if that was ok with ya'll. I mean… I don't want to do anything any of you don't wanna do but… he _needs_ me."

The Apples all saw how much Applejack had grown to care about the child in her hooves as she nuzzled him affectionately and exchanged glances.

"Say… since _you're_ taking care of him… doesn't that make you his mother now?" Apple Bloom inquired.

Applejack's eyes widen once Apple Bloom pointed out that important fact and wondered it herself. Was she his mother? She had never really thought about having children before but she wasn't against it. Plus, this kid had no mother, as far as she knew, and he needed someone to raise him. He needed _her_. She looked at the child, who looked at her and a smile appeared on her face, which he returned. The child seemed to have accepted her as his mother, so it was only fitting that she accepted him as her son.

"Yeah… I guess I am…" Applejack admitted, softly.

"And you know what _that_ means." Big McIntosh said, smiling knowingly.

"What?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Since your my sister and he's now _my_ son, that makes _you_ this boy's Auntie, Apple Bloom." Applejack told her.

"I'm an aunt?" Apple Bloom repeated, stunned before a big grin appeared on her face. "I'm in aunt!"

"Guess that makes me an Uncle." Big McIntosh smiled.

"Eeyup, 'Uncle McIntosh'… has a ring to it." Applejack smiled at her brother.

"I've always wanted a great-grandchild and now it looks like I do!" Granny Smith smiled.

"So… you ok with it?" Applejack asked.

"You really need to ask?" Granny Smith smirked. "Of course he can stay!"

"Eeyup!" Big McIntosh agreed with a nod

"Wahoo! Welcome to the Apple Family, Johnny Appleseed!" Apple Bloom said, happily. "Ooh, can I play with him, sis? Can I?"

"Sure thing!" Applejack said as she set Johnny down.

Apple Bloom then walked over to Johnny and began to tickle him with her tail, he laughed happily and she quickly joined in.

"Coochie, Coohie, coo!" Apple Bloom giggled as she continued to tickle the baby, who kept laughing.

"I see you two have already bonded." Applejack remarked, smiling.

"Yeah, he's really fun!" Apple Bloom told her.

"Huh, Pinkie said the same thing." Applejack pointed out.

"They know?" Big Mac inquired.

"Yeah, I couldn't kept him from them and all of them agreed to help but… I'm kinda wondering if I have what it takes to be this little guy's mother…" Applejack admitted, sadly. The Apples all exchanged glances.

"Don't worry sis, we'll help you take care of him no problem!" Apple Bloom assured her big sister as she gave her a hug, along with Big Mac and Granny.

Applejack hugged them back. "Yeah… I know you guys will," she smiled while Johnny smiled.

They then heard a knock at their door and all of them turned toward it.

"Who is it?" Apple Bloom asked before the door opened and a familiar tall, white and beautiful alicorn with a flowing and colorful mane stepped through to greet the Apples.

"Greetings Apple Family," she said. "I hope I'm not interrupting."

"Princess Celestia!" Applejack gasped as she and the rest of her family bowed in her presence. "What are you doing here?"

"Twilight told me that a new creature had made an appearance in Equestria, so I decided to see it for myself." The Princess explained. "May I?"

"Uh… sure!" Applejack responded. "One sec."

Applejack walked over to Johnny and picked him up, making him go 'Ooh!' as he was lifted up high.

"Well, here he is." Applejack said as she held Johnny out. "Johnny, this is Princess Celestia, the ruler of Equestria."

Princess Celestia looked at the baby in her hooves closely and smiled at the sight of him, she didn't even mind when he started to feel her long face. The Apples eyes all widened.

"Uh… heh, heh, so sorry Princes… he's… kind of a grabby little critter." Granny said, nervously as she pulled him away, which made him cry. "Oh dear… any ideas? Anypony?"

"Hold on." Princess Celestia said as she closed her eyes, lowered her horn, which started glowing. Johnny then stopped crying and stared at it, amazed.

"Wow… he calmed right down." Apple Bloom remarked.

"Yeah, that happens when he's around magic." Applejack said. "Again, sorry about the grabbing Princess."

"That's alright, I can tell just by looking at him what a pure hearted child he is." Celestia said, smiling at Johnny.

"You got that right Princess." Applejack agreed with a smile.

"And from using my own magical scan I've also learned some more things about this child's species as well." Celestia added.

"Like?" Apple Bloom inquired.

"Well… his dietary habits are both similar to _ours_… as well as animal such as a full grown _bear_…" The Princess said, slowly while looking toward a bear sitting by a far off creek and currently eating a giant fish.

"What!?" The Apples all exclaimed.

"You mean… this little guy… might just…" Applejack began, sounding fearful as she gazed upon the child in her fore legs, scared that he might one day eat them.

"But don't worry, he is perfectly capable of only eating vegetables and fruits, though another means of increasing his protein and muscle levels must be found." Princess Celestia told them. This seemed to calm them down.

"Uh… we'll think of something, don't you worry Princess." Applejack assured her.

"Thank you, I have complete faith in you Applejack." The Sun Princess nodded.

"So… I can keep him then? He can stay?" Applejack asked, hopefully.

Celestia smiled, sweetly. "Of course he can," she said. "And in just a little while he will become an official citizen of Equestria."

"Thank you, Princess." Applejack said, gratefully.

"Your very welcome my little pony, and good luck with that little one." Princess Celestia told her as she turned to leave. "I have a feeling that you will be a fine mother, Applejack."

Applejack felt very happy and proud to hear her Princess say that and smiled as she watched her boy while holding Johnny tightly as well.

* * *

><p>A little while after the Princess had left the Apples quickly started to make some room for the newest addition to their family. They got out all their old baby items that they had stored away, bought some new stuff, some new food and everything else that a child could need.<p>

Next was getting the child a room, which was easy since they happened to have an empty spare room that nopony ever uses and it was the perfect place for him to sleep. Applejack opened the door to the room, which was super plain and empty and had one window on the left side.

"Ok Johnny boy, this is your new room." Applejack said, as she stepped inside the plain room with Johnny in tow. She turned and called out. "Big Mac! Bring in Apple Bloom's old crib will ya?"

"Eeyup." The big red stallion said as he pushed the crib inside the room easily.

"Thanks, set it right over there." Applejack told him, gesturing to the far end of the room.

"Right," he said as he pushed it right over there. Applejack then took a carpet that Granny Smith had just brought in and placed it in the middle of the room along with a lamp.

"There, now it's complete!" Applejack declared.

"Hold on!" she heard her little sister call out before she ran with some more baby stuff.

"Ah, good work Apple Bloom." AJ said. "Let's get them into the crib."

They then put some toys inside the old crib and with a decoration that had mobile toys attached also.

"_Now_ it's complete." Apple Bloom said.

"Eeyup." Big McIntosh agreed.

"Thanks for the help, ya'll." Applejack expressed.

"Always happy to help, honey." Granny Smith smiled.

"Yeah, and it was a nice touch bringing in my old crib." Apple Bloom added.

"Been a while since you were in that thing, huh Apple Bloom?" Applejack remarked.

"Yeah, haven't been it since I was a foal myself." Her younger sister mused, nostalgically. "Seems so long ago now…"

"Indeed it does…" Applejack agreed.

"And I'll be happy to build him a big boy bed once he's ready." Big McIntosh added.

"Yeah… thanks big brother… my only concern though is… he may be too young understand _now_ but… when he grows up he'll _know_ he's different." Applejack said, concerned. "He'll wonder who and _what _he is… and we won't be able to tell him… so how do I tell…"

Granny Smith put a hoof on her shoulder. "Don't you worry Applejack, I have a feeling those answers will come to you both in time."

"You think so?" Applejack inquired.

"Well anything's possible… except when it comes finding a simple orchard… but hey, that's beside the point right now." Granny Smith stated.

"Ok…" Applejack said. "Well, thanks ya anyway, Granny. Honest."

"Like I said, happy to help, honey." Granny Smith smiled.

Applejack returned her smile while the Apples all gathered next to each other closely.

"Apples forever…" Applejack began to say.

"Apples together." The rest of her family finished while the little creature in the middle giggle with joy.

* * *

><p>Later on, just after Princess Luna, Celestia's younger sister, had raised the moon, it was nighttime in Equestria and already many ponies were getting ready for bed. Including the Apple Family. At the moment, Applejack was currently walking into the bedroom of her new son with the little creature holding onto her while she had her foreleg wrapped around him.<p>

"Ok, time for bed, Johnny boy." Applejack told the baby. The baby cooed at her, innocently. "You sure had a busy day, huh? Found yourself in a new world… met me and my friends and climbed a _roof_! Not bad, sugarcube."

Applejack then got close to the crib and began to slowly place him inside it.

"There you go…" she said as she then set him down, she then noticed him shivering. "Oh, you're cold…"

Applejack then remembered the red blanket that he was with before, took it and quickly wrapped him up in it.

"There ya go, nice and warm." Applejack said, smiling satisfied. She then placed Johnny in the crib. "Now, time for light's out. But first… do want to hear a lullaby?"

The baby babbled in response and wigged his arms at her, which seemed to mean 'yes'. Applejack smiled and then began to sing the 'Hush Now, Quiet Now' lullaby that Fluttershy usually sang and soon enough Johnny was out like a light. Applejack smiled at him.

"Don't worry Johnny, you may not be a pony… but that doesn't matter… you're an Apple know, and I'm gonna teach you all you need to know about being an Apple _and_ a Pony." The farm pony promised. "Trust me, your gonna love who you turn out to be."

She then stroked her new baby boy's cheek with her hoof as he slept peacefully.

"And I promise you, I won't let anything happen to ya… Johnny, my son." Applejack told her new son, tenderly. She then began to sing a song similar to 'You'll Be in My Heart'.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

By the time the sun rose over the land of Equestria, the always honest Applejack opened the door to her new son's bedroom and stepped inside before walking right over to the crib, where the young Johnny Appleseed slept.

Applejack awoke the little baby boy, smiling rather motherly as she swooned over him.

"Rise and shine, Johnny." Applejack cooed to him, tickling his belly. He giggled adorably, and she picked him up, wrapping his blanket around him to keep him warm.

It had been a little over a week since the Apple Family had accepted Johnny Appleseed into their home. The legal permits were to be approved any day now, and Twilight and company, , had decided that the townsfolk needed to meet the baby boy and get over their irrational fear of him, which was part of the reason why they currently had to hide him from them all. All that was left was to convince the Apple Family also.

Applejack trotted into the kitchen. Big Mac was already gone, out to the market to sell some apples and such in the early morning. Granny Smith was bent over a cutting board, slicing some Red Delicious apples for a pie. Apple Bloom was sitting at the counter, munching on a bowl of wheat flakes.

The two greeted Applejack. Applejack trotted over to Granny Smith's side, fetching some specially marked milk. It was a special formula for Johnny to drink until her became old enough to eat solid food regularly.

The baby chugged the bottle of milk while Applejack took out a green apple from a ceramic bowl. She bit into it, its bitter taste washing over her taste buds.

Soon Johnny had finished. Applejack set the bottle in the sink to be washed as burped the boy. After that, Applejack carried him back upstairs to get him dressed. Apple Bloom rushed over to them, giving both of them pecks on the cheeks before galloping out the door to school.

Applejack soon reached the summit of the stairs.

She had asked Rarity after the first day if it wouldn't be too much trouble to make a few garments for the boy, for no pony supplied such simple things for a creature such as he in Equestria. Rarity had taken his measurements and dropped off several outfits two days ago.

Applejack slid the boy into a plaid shirt, and then a set of denim overalls. For a finishing touch she placed two little white socks upon his feet.

"There you go, all comfortable like." Applejack smiled while Johnny giggled and waved his arms.

Applejack had discovered that for Johnny's kind to walk comfortably, a pair of shoes was needed at all times. But due to the fact that the baby could not complete such a task yet, special shoes for him were not a priority.

* * *

><p>Later on that day, by the time Apple Bloom had come back from school, Applejack galloped back downstairs with Johnny in tow, having just awoken him from his nap and walked into the living room, where she saw that Big Mac had finally returned home and everypony else was there as well.<p>

"Ah, Big Mac, good you're here," she said, pleased.

"Eeyup." Her brother confirmed, nodding.

"So what's up, sis?" Apple Bloom inquired. "You called a family meeting pretty urgently you know."

"Is little Johnny doing ok?" Granny Smith added as Johnny held onto Applejack tightly and snuggled into her chest

"Yeah, he's fine, anyways the reason I called ya'll here is because that I think it's time to show him to town and get them to calm down." Applejack stated.

"What!?" They all said.

"But sis, if they see him they'll run for the hills! Again!" Apple Bloom pointed out.

"Eeyup." Big Mac nodded.

"Your brother and sister are right Applejack, it may not be the best time to show them off to the town just yet." Granny Smith agreed.

"Hey, I know it's risky, but I don't know if I can keep this secret from the whole town any longer… and don't think you or my friends can either." Applejack reasoned.

The Apples all exchange glances and glanced away, which clearly showed that Applejack had hit the nail on the head during that last part of her sentence

"Look, if we can get everypony to understand that he means them no harm, it'll be easier for him to interact with them without anypony being scared of him and we won't have to isolate him here forever." Applejack reasoned. "It's the only way, ya'll."

The Apples looked at each other again, and without saying it, agreed that Applejack had a point.

"Alright, Applejack, we'll do it your way." Granny Smith relented. "But _please_ tell me you got a plan of some kind."

"Way ahead of you Granny. Me, Twilight and the others have already thought of ways to get nearly everypony in town gathered up in one place." Applejack told her. "And I each of you to gather up the rest, as well as set up the stall."

"I can do that." Big McIntosh said.

"Yeah, and I'd love to help gather everypony up!" Apple Bloom added, excitedly.

"I think I can help with that too." Granny Smith added.

"Well, alright! Let's get to work Apples, we only got one shot at this so let's not mess it up!" Applejack told them. Her entire family stared at her, blankly.

"Yeah… no pressure, sis…" Apple Bloom remarked to her, flatly.

Applejack blushed and chuckled, nervously. "Sorry… now let's do this."

"Right!" They all said before heading out the door together.

* * *

><p>Sometime later, Applejack informed her friends that the rest of her family was in and with that they all agreed to set their plan in motion.<p>

Soon enough Granny was already waiting at the marketplace where the Mane Six and the Apple Family would be speaking to the citizens of Ponyville about their newest, and oddest, resident. Even Apple Bloom would be able to make it, for she had convinced Cheerilee to take the class on a field trip to the market to hear the speeches.

The two mares and baby sped out the door and onto the dusty dirt road.

The trio soon reached the bustling market place. Applejack could see Big Mac working their stall in one corner, and most of the Mane Six setting up a stage smack dab in the middle of the square.

The school foals and Cheerilee appeared on the horizon, smiling and galloping around the stalls.

Applejack saw Granny being drawn towards a particularly shiny pie tin, and set her free to go inspect.

The orange apple mare reached the stage just as Rainbow Dash, the last of the others, zoomed down and landed upon the newly constructed oak stage.

"Ok guys, this is it." Rainbow Dash told them.

A white megaphone lay in front of Applejack. Twilight nudged her smiling.

"I think ya'll should do this one, Twi, you being the princess here and all." Applejack told the princess.

"Yes darling, I do believe you will have the most positive impact speaking to the crowds than the rest of us." Rarity added. Twilight sighed and quickly worked up the nerve.

"Okay, I'll do it," she said.

Twilight took the megaphone up to her mouth with her magic. A few of the market goers had seen the stage and had come to inspect. A few had even spotted little Johnny and made a beeline for their homes.

"Attention, Ponyville!" Twilight cried into the megaphone. The whole market fell silent as everypony in a half a mile radius turned towards the purple pony princess. "I would like to speak about our newest resident. You may have already met him, but I know all of you probably fear him in some way."

Murmurs and whispers broke about in the crowd, but they fell silent after about a minute.

"Fillies and gentlecolts… meet Johnny Appleseed, the newest member of the Apple Family!" Twilight declared as Applejack stepped forward and took Johnny out of her saddle bag before holding him up to the large crowd before them. He giggled at them and they all gasped.

"It's the creature from before!" Roseluck cried.

"Run for your lives!" Derpy added, causing nearly everypony to run around screaming, their heads off while Applejack, her friends and her family stood there looking distressed and helpless to stop it all. Eventually, Johnny started crying also.

"Ooh, there, there, it's ok Johnny…" Applejack tried to assure him.

"Don't think he believes you…" Rarity noted.

"Don't think _I_ believe me…" Applejack confessed.

"Ooh… what do we do?" Apple Bloom whimpered. Eventually, Rainbow Dash had enough and stepped forward before raising her voice.

"QUIET!" Rainbow Dash yelled. Everypony then stopped in their tracks and the entire market quickly became dead silent as they all turned to her. Even her friends were stunned by her outburst, with Pinkie breaking the silence by clapping three times and very slowly also. "Thank you, now if all of you will just shut up and listen for a second, the Princess would like to say something. Go, Twilight."

The Princess then stepped forward. "Thank you… Rainbow Dash…" she said, slowly before clearing her throat. "Everypony listen up, I know you're scared of little guy but I assure you that he means no harm! He's just a _baby_!"

"So what is he?" Lyra inquired.

"We don't know." Twilight responded.

"Can you send him back to where he came?" Aloe added.

"Well… we don't know if we can…" Twilight admitted.

"Then how can you be so sure about him?" Bon-Bon accused. Other ponies then started to agree with her

"Look, he might be different, but remember Spike and Zecora? You all were a bit afraid of both of them, but when you got to know them, you all became rather good friends with each of them." Twilight stated.

More murmurs broke out, as they realized her point.

"I say we give this child a chance. How would you feel if you were abandoned and then nopony wanted to look at you? To even think about you? Are we really citizens Equestria, the amiable and harmonious ponies who treat others better than we treat ourselves or are we a bunch of judgemental jerks who run in fear whenever we see something that's not like us?" she asked, which struck a chord inside each of them. "So… who is with me?"

After some thinking the crowd began to feel guilty for how they acted and realized that she was right and thus most of the crowd cheered heartily. Twilight smiled, satisfied.

"Way to get them to listen, Twilight." Spike congratulated her.

"Yes, I knew you had it in you." Rarity agreed.

"Way to go." Fluttershy smiled. Twilight smiled back at them.

"Johnny Appleseed everypony!" Twilight cried out as Applejack held him up again (Lion King Style) and the crowd cheered. Johnny laughed with joy.

As everypony went back to their everyday lives, Applejack smiled and gave Twilight a tight hug.

"Thanks Twi."

"Always a pleasure." Twilight said, sweetly. They both then looked outward towards all the many ponies walking about.

"You sure everypony will be ok with him now?" Applejack inquired.

"Well, they seem to be all calm now, but there will always be _somepony_ that doesn't trust him, some still don't even trust Zecora or Spike, but they keep to the themselves since they know everypony will hate them for it." Twilight said.

"So what do you think?" The cowgirl asked.

Twilight gave her an assuring smile. "Don't worry Applejack, just gave faith, they'll all come around sooner or later. And we'll be right with you to help raise this child," she said. "Because he's _our_ responsibility. All of us. Together."

"Aw, thanks again Twi. Really, I mean it." Applejack expressed.

"Well, what are friends for?" Twilight said, sweetly as they hugged and nuzzled a bit. They soon stopped when they saw Rainbow Dash spooking some ponies or yelling at them with the Megaphone Twilight used.

"Come on, Ponies! This stage isn't gonna move itself! Move it! Move it! Move it!" she yelled at them, repeatedly.

"Ok… one of us has to steal that megaphone away from Rainbow Dash…" Twilight observed, looking stunned.

"Agreed." Applejack nodded as she slowly walked over and put Johnny on Big Mac's back before she and Twilight both slowly scurried to the side while Rainbow wasn't looking while everypony covered their ears to block out her various loud orders.

"Oh, could somepony _please_ make her stop!?" Rarity proclaimed.

"That's right everypony, follow _me!_" she cried before both Twilight and Applejack suddenly tackled her and then crashed.

"Thank you!" Rarity said, gratefully. This performance caused Johnny to giggle a bit.

"Um… shouldn't we be concerned over the fact that Johnny seems to _enjoy_ watching ponies fight?" Fluttershy pointed out.

Pinkie Pie thought for a little bit. "Hmmm…" she said, before pausing and then finally saying… "Nah!"

Fluttershy just sighed in dismay.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

For the next eight years of the young creature's life the Apple Family worked hard in taking care of him. They taught him how to live in a world not meant to house somepony like him and while it was hard, they had their friends and the townspeople helping them out. They taught him how to read, write… mainly with his mouth, though he couldn't help but use his strange hooves as well as walk on two legs instead of four, because of that Spike taught him how to walk on both his legs. Plus they taught him all about Equestria and the entire Apple Family, and because of their teachings he sometimes acted like a pony himself, or at least as well as he could be due to the unknown nature of his foreign species.

During that time, Applejack loved every second of being a Mom. She hadn't felt that good or that happy since Apple Bloom was born and the first time he called her 'Ma' was one of the best moments of her life. Johnny adapted quickly to his new environment and tried to act like his adopted family as best he could, with mixed results but he loved being an Apple. He and Applejack did everything together, they played, they laughed, they even had fun when Johnny was in the bathtub. They were practically a perfect family.

For a long while the only ones who interacted with Johnny the most were his new family, Applejack's friends, as well as the other Cutie Mark Crusaders, which his Auntie Apple Bloom was a part of, plus some of the townsfolk. As such, he learned a lot about friendship from them and wanted to make friends of his own, but because of his adoptive mother's protectiveness and fear of how some of the others kids else would act around him like they did before, it was difficult for him to make friends. But on a certain day, all of that would change in an instant.

The first thing eight year old Johnny heard when he woke up was the sound of two birds chirping outside his window while the sun shined in his face. He slowly sat up and stretched both of his arms before stretching similar to how a pony would stretch. Johnny then hopped out bed in his red pajamas, landing on all fours before standing up on just two.

Johnny had grown quite a bit since he first arrived in Equestria and was now a bit taller than his adopted mother, though she still treats him like her little boy, which he enjoys. He still had a short head of hair and his cute little face also. He did a few stretches to loosen his joints, he quickly found out that he could stretch into various positions that other ponies could not, giving him good flexibility. He sighed when he was finally done and gazed around his bedroom.

His room had now become slightly messy due to all the knick-knacks that he had gotten from all over Ponyville, plus various toys he had gotten from Pinkie Pie after every birthday party she threw for him, they made the day Applejack got him his birthday since they didn't know his actual birthday. He also had a Wonderbolts poster on his wall and a bed with a green comforter covered in apples. Johnny then stared at a family picture of him and the entire apple family and smiled at it before he heard a voice.

"Johnny! You're gonna be late for your first day of school!"

"Coming, Ma!"

And with that, Johnny quickly got to work and changed out his pajamas and put on a nice, simple red t-shirt, blue jeans and black and white sneakers, all designed by Rarity, who was practically family to him and his mother.

"There! Ok, here I go!" Johnny declared as he raced out his room, down the hall and slid down the railing to the stairs before rushing into the kitchen, where his adopted mother, Applejack, was preparing breakfast for him.

"Morning, ma!" Johnny said, cheerfully.

"Well, good morning, Johnny. Sleep well?" Applejack asked.

"You bet!" Johnny smiled as he sat down in his seat, similar to how a pony would sit. "I also had that weird dream again!"

That caught Applejack's attention. "You mean… the one where you kept hearing two ponies talking over you?"

"Yeah! I still couldn't see their faces but… it sounds like… a mare and a stallion and they… they were talking about me! They _knew_ me!" Johnny said, excitedly.

"Has… Princess Luna said anything about it?" Applejack questioned, slowly and curiously.

Johnny shook his head, a bit dejected. "No… she still can't go into my mind… it's like… something's _blocking_ her and I don't know why…" he admitted. "Any ideas why?"

"Sorry sport, not a clue." Applejack shook her head.

Johnny sighed. "Ma… what am I anyway?"

Applejack froze upon hearing that question and began sweating bullets until she managed to force a smile and turn to her son. "Uh… so how do you like your eggs again?"

"Scrambled. And why do you always do that?" Johnny inquired, innocently.

"Do what?" Applejack asked.

"Well… whenever I ask about what I am or where I came from you always avoid it." Johnny pointed out.

"Not always…" Applejack denied before Johnny raised a brow at her, knowing that she was lying, and lying badly. "Ok, always, truthfully I'm still searching for answer but once I know… I'll tell ya, ok?"

"Ok…" The eight-year old said a bit disappointed. Applejack saw the look on his face and attempted to change the subject.

"So… ready for your first day, sport?" Applejack inquired as she then placed his scrambled eggs in front of him.

"Yeah, I can't wait! Finally I'll get to be able to learn with other kids like me!" Johnny smiled, while digging into his meal.

Applejack frowned a bit upon him mentioning that important fact about him being with other kids, secretly she didn't want him to go to school since she knew he might get picked on by them simply for being different. But she didn't want to deprive him of having a normal childhood so she said 'yes' to his request to go to Ponyville Elementary.

"Ma? What's wrong?" Johnny asked, noticing his adoptive mother's depressed look.

"Huh, oh it's nothing hon, just go get your lunch from your Uncle once you're finished your breakfast, ok?" she said.

"Ok, ma!" Johnny nodded before he quickly finished up his meal in a jiffy and then ran off. "Later!"

Applejack chuckled, amused. "Always rambunctious."

* * *

><p>Johnny then rushed into his living room where his good old Uncle McIntosh was waiting for him. The bipedal eight-year old ran up to him.<p>

"Morning, Uncle McIntosh!" he beamed.

"Morning," he responded with a wise smile.

"Got my lunch for school ready?" Johnny asked, hopefully.

"Eeyup." His uncle confirmed as he picked up his lunch bag with his teeth and held it out to him. Johnny tried to grab it with his teeth also but was only able to hold it in his mouth for so long until it fell out and nearly hit the ground before he caught it with his strange hooves. Granny Smith then entered and saw what he did.

"Ho-ho! Nice catch there sonny!" she complimented him.

"Thanks Great Granny Smith! Wish I knew what they were though…" Johnny admitted.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll figure it out sooner or later." Granny comforted him.

"Darn tootin I will!" Johnny declared, smiling.

"Well then, you'd better get a move on!" Granny said.

"Ok!" Johnny nodded before he began to head for the door, only to stop when he sees a now older Apple Bloom who now had her own Cutie Mark, which was an heart shaped apple.

"Hey, aren't you forgetting something?" she inquired.

"Oh! Right! Sorry!" Johnny said, quickly before hugging her, which she returned. "Goodbye, Auntie Apple Bloom."

"See ya soon, Johnny." Apple Bloom smiled as they ended their embrace and Johnny headed for the door.

He soon began to walk away from the house, but along the way he turned, saw his whole adopted family watching him go then waved at them as he then began to walk backwards.

"Bye, Ma! Bye, Uncle McIntosh! Bye, Auntie Apple Bloom! Bye Great Granny Smith!" Johnny waved.

"Bye, Johnny!" Applejack waved back.

"Have fun!" Apple Bloom added.

"Don't let the rustlers get ya!" Granny Smith added. Johnny then turned to her wide eyed, as did the others.

"She's just kidding son, just have fun, ok?" Applejack told him. He nodded and soon headed off to school.

* * *

><p>Johnny soon arrived at the Ponyville Schoolhouse, which hadn't changed much in the years since Johnny's arrival. Just by looking up ahead Johnny could see multiple fillies and colts rushing to the school in a hurry, he sighed deeply before he began to make his way towards it as well. As he walked past some ponies some looked at him with wonder andor amazement while others gazed at him suspiciously, not that he really noticed.

He soon stepped through the front door of the schoolhouse and sat that everypony was already seated in their little desks while a purple pony named Cheerilee stood in front of them. They all turned to him when he entered.

"Ah, Mister Appleseed, you've arrived." Cheerilee said, pleased.

"Hi, are you Miss Cheerilee?" Johnny asked.

"Yes I am, sweetie. Now could you please step in front of the class?" Cheerilee offered.

"Uh… ok." Johnny said, shyly as he walked forward and gazed at all the faces staring at him expectedly.

"Class, I'd like you to meet the newest addition to our class; Johnny Appleseed." Cheerilee said, gesturing to Johnny.

"Uh… howdy there everypony!" Johnny waved, looking a bit nervous. "Nice weather we're having here in Equestria, huh?"

The class just stared at him blankly, some still even gave him suspicious looks and glares. A cricket could even be heard somewhere close by.

Sweat dripped from Johnny's face as he now looked very anxious, thanks to their stares. "Uh…" he said.

"Thank you, Johnny. You may now take your seat, please." Cheerilee said.

"Yes ma'am." Johnny nodded as he began to walk down the aisles of seats in front of him. As he did so, he failed to notice a certain colt named Money Bags glaring at him as he walked by.

Gold Bar had a green coat, a golden mane done in a fancy style, green eyes that matched his coat and had three bars of gold as his Cutie Mark.

As Johnny began to pass him a nasty smirk appeared on his face just before he subtly stuck out his hind leg and caused Johnny to suddenly trip and fall right on his face hard. Everypony around him laughed.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mister 'Furless Wonder', did that hurt? It looked like it did!" Gold Bar observed, laughing at him mockingly. Johnny groaned as he tried to get up.

"Are you alright, Johnny?" Cheerilee asked, concerned.

"Yeah… I'm ok…" Johnny groaned.

Cheerilee turned to Gold Bar, looking quite displeased. "Gold Bar, what do you have to say for yourself?" she asked.

"Sorry Miss Cheerilee, it won't happen again…" Gold Bar said, lowering his head while also shooting Johnny a snide look that frightened him as he got back up.

"Well, see that it doesn't." Cheerilee said as she then walked back to her desk while Johnny sat down at his seat. "Alright, now that we are all here let's begin our lesson."

As Cheerilee began to talk Johnny struggled once more as he tried to sit like all the other kids, but he always revert back to sitting with his legs stretched out and under the desk, a position most of the other kid ponies found very strange and chuckled when they saw it.

"What's the matter two-legs, having trouble sitting?" Gold Bar taunted. Several others chuckle at this. "Guess you country folk really _aren't_ that bright after all."

The kids chuckled and mocked him again, while Johnny lowered his head.

Cheerilee turned to Gold Bar. "I'm sorry, did you have something you wished to add?"

"Uh… no. No, thank you." Gold Bar shook his head.

"Good, then back to our lesson." Cheerilee said, turning her attention back to the board.

Johnny noticed everypony else was writing down what she said using their mouths and attempted to imitate them. He put his 'hooves' on the deck, picked up the pencil using his mouth and began to write with it. Johnny struggled to keep writing with his mouth and felt a residual urge to use his 'hooves'. He began to shift between his mouth and claw like hooves constantly before Gold Bar finally spoke up.

"Dude, hooves… mouth… pick one! Come on, make up your mind, freak, or is your little country having trouble figuring it out?" he whispered, making some of the other kids chuckle while Johnny and dropped his pencil.

* * *

><p>Later on, during lunch time while everypony was either eating their lunch or playing pony games Johnny was just sitting down and preparing to eat his own lunch. His eyes brightened when he saw a juicy red apple inside, no doubt picked from his adopted family's orchard. He then dove into the bag and took out the apple using his teeth, he took a big bite out of the apple but nearly dropped it. He tried to catch it with his 'hooves' clenched, but he just bopped it around until he uncurled the 'claws' on his 'hooves' and caught it.<p>

Johnny sighed and then noticed some kids apparently wanting him to come and play with them until he heard familiar voice call out to him.

"Hey, you!" The voice called out. "Over here, monkey boy."

Johnny slowly turned around and saw Gold Bar standing nearby, he shook a bit with fear.

"Come over here," he told him.

"Um… no thank you." Johnny shook his head.

"What's the matter? Afraid you'll trip again?" Gold Bar smirked. "Come on, I won't hurt ya… much."

"Uh…" Johnny muttered.

"I said get over here!" Gold Bar said, sternly.

While frightened and nervous, Johnny eventually complied with Gold Bar's demands and started to walk over to the side of the school, where he waited for him.

"What… what do you want?" Johnny asked, stuttering.

"I want to make something _clear_ to you." Gold stated.

"Make what clear?" Johnny inquired.

"That you're not welcome here!" Gold told him, bluntly. "Look at ya! You're a two-legged freak with no fur and a small nose! Not to mention those freaky things you call 'hooves'. Plus you don't even have a _cutie mark _and I don't think you ever _will! _You honestly think you'll fit in here?"

"Well, I think I can if I work hard enough and believe in myself, that's what Ma always tells me." Johnny said.

"Ha! Well, then your 'Ma', is just trying to make sure you keep your hopes up." Gold Bar scoffed.

"My Ma's not a liar!" Johnny protested.

"And she's not you 'Ma', either." Gold pointed out. "You're just something that she took pity on and took in."

"But…" Johnny began to say.

"Face it freak, you'll _never_ fit in here. You might have been _raised_ by one of us, but you are _not_ or will you _ever_ be one of us, understand?" Gold Bar asked him.

Johnny gulped, with tears in his eyes. "Yes, I understand…"

"Good. See ya." Gold Bar said as he turned away and left while Johnny sat down on the ground and curled up into a ball before beginning to cry.

* * *

><p>Later, Johnny walked all the way home after school with dejected look on his face. On the front porch, Applejack was waiting for him and greeted him with a warm and welcoming smile.<p>

"Heya sport, how was your first day of school?" Applejack asked before her son quickly walked right past her looking very upset. Applejack saw the look on his face and quickly understand why he was upset. "Oh no…"

Applejack watched her son sadly as he continued to walk into the dark house.

* * *

><p>Later, that evening, Johnny was sitting on the front porch of the house looking out toward the horizon looking sad and depressed and trying to sit like a pony and failing every time. As he sighed, his adopted mother approached him looking empathic.<p>

"Johnny… you ok?" Applejack asked him.

"No… I'm not…" Johnny responded in a dull tone. "School stinks…"

"Aw, I'm sorry things didn't go the way they you thought they would sugarcube." Applejack told him, sympathetically as she sat down next to him. "But don't worry, things will get better, just you wait."

"Yeah? _When?_" Johnny asked, doubtfully.

"Now don't be like that, you know nothing good ever happens if you pout about it." Applejack reminded him.

"Yeah, I know, I know… Ma." Johnny nodded. "But still I…"

"You still what?" Applejack inquired, curiously.

Johnny sighed. "It's nothing Ma…"

"Now don't you lie to me Johnny boy, you know how I feel about lying." Applejack reminded him, sternly.

"Sorry Ma…" Johnny said, shamefully.

"It's ok, hon." Applejack assured him. "You're just stressed, that's all."

Johnny stared at his now murky reflection in the puddle again and sighed, depressed.

"Gah… why am I so _different_, Ma?" Johnny asked his adopted mother, frustrated. Applejack feared this questioned would come up sooner or later and it made her sad, but she did her best to hide it.

"You're not _different_ Johnny, you're just _special_." Applejack told him, comforting.

"No I _am_ different, I _know_ that and _they_ know that too." Johnny stated. "I can barely do _anything_ without having to rely on _these_."

Johnny held up his hands and wiggled his fingers.

"Aw, come on that's not so bad…" Applejack said. "It's actually pretty cool to me. And I'm not the only one who thinks that way."

"Yeah? Name one other pony besides you, Great Granny Smith, Uncle Mac, Auntie Apple Bloom along with everyone else in our family plus your friends…" Johnny requested, sounding a bit tired.

"Oh… besides us… well there's…" Applejack began to say.

"I need to find my place in this world but… I don't think it's here anymore…" Johnny admitted to her.

"Yes, it _is_, we just haven't _found_ it yet. But we will!" Applejack assured him.

"You don't know that…" Johnny pouted, before mumbling. "I mean _look_ at me…

Applejack leaned closer to him. "What was that sport? I couldn't…"

"I SAID LOOK AT ME!?" Johnny hollered, as he stared at his adopted mother stressed out. She started back at im, sympathetically.

"I am, and you know what I see?" Applejack asked.

"What?" The eight-year-old asked, curiously, as Applejack put her hoof on his head.

"I see somepony with two eyes, just like mine," she began before putting her hoof on his nose next. "And a nose, a bit smaller… but just like mine."

Johnny giggled a bit once she touched his nose. "That tickles!" he said, before she then placed her hoof on his chest.

"And I feel a heartbeat… go on, try to feel mine." Applejack encouraged. Johnny then slowly placed his hand on her own chest and started to feel a beat as well. "Can you feel it?

Johnny nodded. "Yeah… I feel it," he confirmed.

"See? Aside from a couple of… obvious things, we're not that different." Applejack told her son, as she pulled him in a hug, which he returned. "Other ponies just… don't see that."

Just then, something clicked inside of Johnny as he raised his head and looked his adopted mother straight in the eye. "Then I'll _make_ them see it! I'll show them just how great I can be, by being the best hard worker they've ever seen as well the best pony I can be!"

"I'm sure you will." His mother smiled. "Now come here."

Applejack then began to rub his belly and tickle him. He then started laughing joyfully.

"Mom! Cut it out!" Johnny cried as he continued laughing. She soon ceased tickling him and smiled.

"Well, don't worry sport. I have a feeling that the next time you go to school, things are gonna be different." Applejack stated.

"Really?" Johnny asked, surprised before he lowered his head sadly. "But everypony at school calls me 'the hairless wonder'… and they all laugh at me…"

"Did they now?" Applejack remarked, while Johnny nodded sadly, she then looked out into the distance thoughtfully. "Well, let me tell you something, sport. Ain't none of those kids, have as kind a heart as _you_ do."

Johnny looked at her, surprised.

"And someday… your gonna have a group of _real_ friends who see that quality inside of ya and respect ya for it." Applejack smiled. "Trust me Johnny, you _will_ make friends, friends who believe you, who trust you completely. You got cherish those friends Johnny, ya hear me?"

Johnny smiled. "Ok ma, but… you really think somepony like _me_… could really have friends like _that_?" he asked, intrigued.

"Yeah, one-hundred percent." Applejack nodded, with a warm smile as she wrapped her hoof around him and held him tightly which he greatly appreciated. They both then gazed upon the starry horizon before them. While Johnny felt happy nuzzling next to his adopted mother, questions about what he is and where he came from still plagued him. He may be satisfied _now_, but soon…

* * *

><p><strong>Voices<strong>

**Lisette St. Louis as Johnny Appleseed**

**Evan Smith as Gold Bar**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The next morning, as Celestia's sun shined brightly the bird chirped all over, singing a little song and signaling the beginning of a new day. Applejack stepped out of the house, admired the peaceful surroundings, and then turned to the door, expecting somepony to arrive.

"You coming, sport?" Applejack asked her bipedal son, who had just ran out. The events of yesterday haven't seemed to diminish his eager spirit at all.

"I am, Ma!" Johnny beamed. "I am ready for the new day!"

"Glad to hear it, now get a move on." Applejack told him, patting his back as he began to headed off. As he ran, he turned and began waving at his adopted mother.

"See you after school, Ma!" Johnny cried.

"See you soon, sugarcube!" Applejack waved. "And try to make some friends!"

Johnny continued to look at and wave at Applejack, completely unware of what was in front of him until suddenly he accidently bumped right into something very big and very furry.

He looked up and was surprised when he saw that he had bumped into what appeared to be a bison with black fur, with a green ribbon wrapped around one of his black horns and he appeared to be about his age.

"Uh…" Johnny said, unsure of what to say.

"Sorry about that, didn't see you." The bison said as he offered Johnny his hoof, Johnny took it and lifted himself up.

"Thanks, that's very kind of you." Johnny nodded.

"My pleasure." The bison nodded. "I am Ironhorn by the way. What is _your_ name?"

"Uh… Johnny. Johnny Appleseed, and please don't ask what I am… I _still_ don't know." Johnny said, depressed.

"Well, whatever you are, I am glad to meet you." Ironhorn said.

"Nice to meet you too." Johnny nodded. "Say… you're a bison right?"

"Yes. Yes I am." Ironhorn confirmed, nodding.

"So… why are you in Ponyville? My Ma said all the Bison's were around Appleloosa." Johnny pointed out.

"My family moved here just recently, wanted to see what life was like among you ponies." Ironhorn responded.

"Oh… so how is it?" Johnny asked.

"Very nice." Ironhorn replied, simply. Johnny looked surprised by this.

"Very nice? That's it?" Johnny asked. "That's all you can say about it?"

"I am a Bison of few words. That is all." Ironhorn stated.

"Oh… well that makes sense." Johnny figured.

"Yep." Ironhorn added.

"And uh… whatcha doing? Shouldn't you be heading to school too?" Johnny asked him, curiously.

"There's still time." Ironhorn stated.

"Ok… but still what are you doing anyway?" The eight-year-old questioned again.

"Admiring the flowers. I… like how they look." Ironhorn replied, a bit sheepishly. "And I sometimes… collect pressed flowers."

"Oh, that's pretty cool!" Johnny remarked.

"I'm… keeping it quiet." Ironhorn said, shyly.

"Why?" Johnny inquired.

"I… I just don't want to be made fun of…" Ironhorn admitted.

"What for? Being who you are? I'm not making fun of you for that." Johnny pointed out.

"And I thank you for that." Ironhorn said, gratefully.

"You're welcome!" Johnny said before he noticed another odd creature walking around close by them.

The creature up ahead of them was blue, had the face of a pony but had scales like a fish and a long blue tail with a light blue mane and yellow eyes as well. He had strange mechanical limbs that looked like hooves and wore an orange breathing rig attached to him as well. He almost looked like a giant guppy.

"Who's _he_?" Johnny asked, curiously as he pointed to him. Ironhorn turned towards the creature.

"That's Wave Crasher." Ironhorn replied.

"Wave Crasher?" Johnny echoed, surprised. He looked at him closely. "Hmm, he doesn't look like a pony though…"

"He's a sea pony." Ironhorn said. "That's why he's got that special suit on. If he loses any water…"

Suddenly, Wave Crasher appeared right in front of them from out of nowhere, startling them.

"I'm a dead fish!" he loudly proclaimed, before pretending to joke then falling right over and pretending to be dead. Ironhorn and Johnny just stared at him blankly, which made his face fall looking very disappointed.

"I am so sorry you had to hear one of Wave Crasher's bad jokes…" Ironhorn apologized. Johnny then began laughing.

"It's ok, I actually think Wave Crasher is really funny!" Johnny confessed.

"Are you serious?" Ironhorn questioned, surprised

"Yep! I never lie!" Johnny beamed, nodding.

Wave Crasher smiled at the compliment as he raised his head and then stood back up in order to face them.

"Hey thanks, what's your name?" he asked.

"Johnny. Johnny Appleseed." The eight-year-old said.

"Johnny Appleseed… that's a nice name, almost as nice as… Calvin Carrot!" Wave Crasher said before pulling out a carrot. Johnny looked a bit amused while Ironhorn just looked at him stone faced, which created a dark cloud over his head.

"Well as long as we're being honest I have to say those jokes are the worst." Ironhorn confessed. Crasher groaned in disappointment.

"I don't agree, I think Wave Crasher is great!" Johnny stated.

"Yeah? Really?" The sea pony asked with a smile a happy tears coming from his eyes.

"I kinda like the fact that you might have the worst sense of humor in Equestria." Johnny added bluntly, smiling. Hearing this innocent remark made all the color from Wave Crasher's body vanish while his jaw dropped in dismay.

"_That _is putting it mildly." Ironhorn remarked. "By the good, good honesty."

"Thank you." Johnny nodded, gratefully.

"Oh yeah? Well, watch _this_!" Wave Crasher declared as he spotted a young couple walking by and walked over to them.

"Uh…" Johnny said, slowly.

Crasher then popped up in front of the couple. "Hey, young couple! Can I interest you folks in a joke?"

"Uh… no thanks." The mare said.

"Yeah, so beat it clown." The gruff stallion snarled.

Wave Crasher then dressed up as a clown. "Ok, clowns; why do they wear perfume? Because they want to smell funny!" he said, laughing. Johnny, Ironhead and the mare stared at him while the stallion got angry and bonked him on the head, knocking him down.

"Boy, glad I got _that _out of my system," he said, sounding satisfied.

"Glad to hear it, now let's head home!" The mare said.

"Sure thing!" Her boyfriend said as they both left.

"Ok… _that_ was something." Johnny remarked.

"In way, yes." Ironhorn agreed. "And as you can see he brings new meaning to the word 'punchline'."

Wave Crasher groaned as he got up. "Oh… I'm ok."

"So what brings you here anywhere?" Johnny inquired. "Shouldn't you be in the sea or something?"

"Oh well it's pretty much the same reason _he's_ here." Crasher stated, gesturing to Ironhorn. "The sea pony's want to see what living on the surface is like plus Princess Celestia thinks fostering better relations with our kind would be mutually beneficial and all that jazz. So she and her Brainiac friends wiped us up some suits so that we could walk on land."

"Well, that was very nice of her." Johnny said, pleased.

"Yeah, it was." Crasher nodded in agreement.

They then heard a voice coming from close by them.

"Hello, there!"

They all turned around and saw a young, unicorn filly approaching them with a warm, welcoming smile on her face.

The unicorn filly had a pink coat, a yellow swirly mane and tail similar to Bon-Bon's and yellowish eyes and she had three purple and yellow star shaped flowers on her flank. She looked similar to Lily Valley. She also hard with her a yellow saddlebag.

"Wow…" Ironhorn said, stunned.

"Well, hello there!" Wave Crasher said, smiling flirtatiously.

"Hello, to you to. I'm Orchard Star!" The unicorn filly said, smiling.

"Uh… and I'm… Johnny! Johnny Appleseed!" The boy said, stammering.

"Nice to meet you Johnny Appleseed. I saw you guys were heading to the school and thought I'd join you. Boy you guys look hungry. One sec." Orchard Star said.. She used her magic to open up her bag and take out half a sandwich which she levitated over to Johnny, much to his surprise. "Here, have one."

"Huh? Oh wow… thank you." Johnny said as he took it. "That's very generous of you."

"Oh, it's no big deal, really." Orchard Star assured him. She turned to Crasher and Ironhorn. "You guys want some?"

"No thank you, I'm good." Ironhorn said.

"I'd like some!" Crasher said as Orchard Star levitate a sandwich over to him, but before he could take a bite, a yellow flash zoomed by and snatched it up right before he could bite onto it. "Hey! What the…?"

The yellow streak of fiery energy then zipped around all around then, leaving a burnt circle on the grass before zipping around left to right and all across the sky.

"Whoa! What is _that_?" Johnny asked, amazed.

"I'll bet I know who…" Orchard Star said.

The yellow blur then began to fly all around them, creating a mini little twister until it finally it stopped and flew right of them, revealing itself to be a Pegasus filly, also their age.

The Pegasi girl had a golden-yellow coat and a shaggy black mane and tail that made her almost look like Daring Do, she also had purple eyes and a red and yellow sun cutie mark.

"Sup, everypony?" The Pegasus said.

"What are you doing?" Orchard asked her a bit annoyed.

"Saw you guys all standing around and talking and I wanted to know why, besides Orchard Star's a friend of mine and I never leave friends behind, ok?" she asked.

"Ok… what's your name?" Johnny asked the Pegasus.

"Sunspot, fastest Pegasi alive." The Pegasus boasted.

"So… you're a flier?" Johnny inquired.

Sunspot smirked. "One of the best."

"But I thought Rainbow Dash was the best." Johnny pointed out.

"Well… she is right now… but soon she'll be second best! Once I show Ponyville what I got." Sunspot stated.

"Cool. Well, I look forward to it!" Johnny said, smiling.

"Thanks. So… what are you anyway?" Sunspot asked, curiously.

"Uh… I don't know really." Johnny admitted, shrugging. "But when I figure it out I'll you know."

"And by then it will snow!" Wave Crasher added, as he threw hoofful of white powder onto all of them. None of them laughed at all, except for Johnny anyway.

"So… you're the only one of your kind that's here?" Orchard Star asked, concerned.

"Well… I guess so." Johnny said.

"Ooh, must be hard for something like _you_ to live in a Pony world." Sunspot remarked, sympathetically.

"Well, my family and my Ma's friends have accepted me, and a lot of townspeople do to, but… it does get a bit lonely being the only… _me_ in Equestria…" Johnny said, depressed.

The others all exchange glances with each other.

"You know…" Wave Crasher began. "We're _all_ kind of one of a kind in our own way."

"Yeah, I mean I was born and raised in Cloudsdale before I came here and I _hate_ setting my hooves on the ground." Sunspot expressed. "I know other Pegasi have moved from Cloudsdale to Ponyville but… I'm _still_ adjusting…"

"I… figured." Johnny said, slowly.

"And I'm the only one in Ponyville whose from Baltimare." Orchard Star added, smiling. "Plus you already know that Ironhorn is the only bison."

Ironhorn nodded in confirmation.

"And I'm the only Sea pony here or under there." Wave Crasher smirked.

"Under where?" Johnny inquired.

"Oops! I just made you say 'underwear!" The sea pony said before laughing. The others all groaned, dismayed.

"Crusher's bad joke aside… as you can see we all have more in common than you think." Orchard Star stated. "And we all have our own ways of dealing with our own personal issues. For example, Wave Crasher uses his humor to deal with the fact that he's no longer in the water."

"True!" Wave Crasher confirmed, with a smile.

"Ironhorn collects flowers to make himself feel happy even though he's one of the only bison's here." Orchard continued while Ironhorn turned away and blushed. "And Sunspot mainly flies around because it reminds her of her home back in Cloudsdale."

"Hey! That's…" Sunspot began before she paused and then lowered her head. "Ok, it's true…"

"What about _you_, Orchard? What do you do to cope with the fact that you're the only pony from Baltimare?" Johnny inquired.

"Oh me? Well, I do whatever I can to help the ponies of Ponyville, whether it's helping them with their jobs or giving them gifts, anything." Orchard Star replied. "Though my specialty is design."

"Mine is telling jokes!" Wave Crasher said, proudly.

"Not it's not." Sunspot said, flatly. "Anyway, mine is flying so fast… it's looks like I'm on fire!"

"And mine… is pressing flowers." Ironhorn admitted, still looking shy.

"Wow… you all got some… great talents…" Johnny remarked, sadly.

"Aw, don't feel bad Johnny, everypony has a special talent." Orchard comforted him.

"Seems that everypony else has a special talent except for _me_." Johnny sighed.

"Ah, you just haven't _found_ it yet." Sunspot assured him. "You just gotta be patient."

"Like _you_?" Orchard Star teased.

"Everypony's a comedian…" Sunspot said, sarcastically.

"Hey! That's _my_ job!" Wave Crasher protested.

"Yeah, but I do it better, fish boy." Sunspot stated.

"Alright, that's enough." Ironhorn told them, sternly.

"Sorry…" They said.

"Thanks everypony, that means a lot to me…" Johnny expressed, though he still looked sad.

"Don't worry yourself Johnny, we're your friends, and because of that we'll help you find your special talent, whatever it is." Orchard Star promised him.

Hearing this surprised Johnny greatly. "What did you say?"

"We'll help you find your talent." Sunspot said.

"Before that." Johnny told them.

"Before that?" Wave Crasher echoed, before remembering. "Oh yeah!"

"We're your friends!" They said. Hearing this again made Johnny's whole face light up and he smiled brightly. Then he remembered something important.

"Hey, after school you guys should really meet my Uncle Spike!" Johnny told them.

"Who is this… 'Uncle Spike'?" Ironhorn asked,

"He's a dragon and the only dragon in Ponyville, plus before you guys he's been my only friend and an honorary uncle to me also." Johnny said.

"Well, he seems like a cool cat." Wave Crasher remarked, impressed.

"Yeah, I'd love to meet him." Orchard Star agreed.

"A dragon huh? Cool. I'm in!" Sunspot said.

"Dragons are respected among my tribe, so I would be honored if you would allow me to join." Ironhorn said.

"Thanks you guys!" Johnny smiled. Then Sunspot remembered something important.

"Uh-oh! Speaking of school, we'd better get their fast before we're late!" Sunspot exclaimed. The others let that sink into their heads for a bit before they finally got it and they all screamed.

"Come on, let's go!" Orchard Star told them. "Run for it!"

They then began to run off towards the school together, while Sunspot flew above them.

"Hurry fellas, run for the hills! Oh, look! There's one!" Wave Crasher pointed out.

"Would you knock it off!?" Sunspot asked him, annoyed.

"Everypony's a critic." Wave Crasher sighed, rolling his eyes as the five continued to dash towards the school. But can their new friendship withstand the taunting of a certain gold maned prissy little colt named Gold Bar, time will soon tell.

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>Author's Note: This chapter uses bits of inspiration and references from various forms of media that I like, admire and honor but I do not own them. This is not for profit, it is merely for fun. No flames please and thank you.<strong>****

**Bob Carter as Ironhorn**

**Matthew George as Wave Crasher**

**Michelle Ruff as Orchard Star**

**Ashleigh Ball as Sunspot**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Not long after the gang arrived at the school class started, and throughout the whole session Gold Bar kept giving Johnny a dirty look. The eight-year old did his best to ignore it but he knew he was glaring at him and it made him extremely nervous. It soon became lunch time and Johnny was seemingly all by himself, sitting outside the school and eating the lunch his mother gave him when someone spoke to him.

"Well, well, if it isn't the hairless monkey?"

Johnny turned and saw Gold Bar standing close by with a nasty smirk on his face. He then approached him as Johnny stood up.

"I thought I told you that you're not welcome here," he said, harshly. "Do I need to beat that into your skull for you? Huh?"

Gold added to this by pushing Johnny with his hoof.

"Sorry, but I _live_ here and I'm _not_ gonna leave!" Johnny said, firmly. "And you can't make me leave either, ok?"

"Oh? Did the freak grow a _spine_?" Gold Bar questioned, looming over him. "You gonna make me back off, weirdo?"

"In a way." Johnny responded.

"Yeah? You and what army?" Gold Bar inquired, preparing to shove him again before a yellow blur zoomed past him. "What the…?"

Before he could finish Orchard Star suddenly teleported next to Johnny while Sunspot zipped around and faced Gold Bar as well.

"_We're_ his army." Sunspot stated, glaring at Gold Bar fiercely.

"Gah!" Gold Bar said as he backed away to the side a bit before he noticed Wave Crasher close by.

"Hey, how's it going?" Wave Crasher asked him, casually.

Gold Bar yelped again and then backed away before he bumped into something big and furry behind him, he turned and gulped when he saw Ironhorn looming over him threateningly.

"Boo." Ironhorn said, flatly, making Gold Bar scream.

"Now you leave our friend alone right now… and we'll convince our big friend to leave you in one peace." Sunspot told him as Ironhorn grinned at him very nastily.

Gold Bar screamed at the top of his lungs and ended up running so far away from them that he ended up leaving the school grounds, not that anypony noticed.

"Heh, what a wimp." Sunspot remarked.

"So, _that_ was the pain in the Kester that was bugging you yesterday?" Crasher questioned.

Johnny nodded. "Yes, he was."

"He sure runs fast." Ironhorn remarked.

"He sure does…" Johnny observed.

"Not as fast as _me_ though." Sunspot boasted.

"On that we have little doubt." Orchard Star said, smiling.

"Hey, we all make a good team, don't we?" Johnny pointed out.

"You bet we do!" Wave Crasher agreed.

"Yeah!" Sunspot added.

"Well, I am just glad _that_event is over with." Ironhorn said, satisfied. "I am not a big fan of violence."

"Seriously? You're as big as a house!" Wave Crasher pointed out.

"I will not address it." Ironhorn said, stubbornly.

Crasher smirked. "Speaking of 'a dress'…" he began before he held up a dress next to Ironhorn. "You mind fitting this for my sister?"

Ironhorn then began angered for the first time and bonked him on the head.

"I do _not_ wear girls clothes," he told Crasher, sternly.

"Hey, I was only joking… lighten up… I thought you needed a laugh…" Crasher groaned.

"And _that_ is why I do not like violence." Ironhorn concluded, firmly.

"Hmm, noted." Johnny said.

"At least it's all over now." Orchard Star said, relieved. The others nodded in agreement.

"So… what now?" Sunspot inquired.

"Come on, guys! Let's play a game!" Wave Crasher suggested.

"Alright!" Sunspot cheered, excitedly.

"Ok, so what do we play?" Johnny asked, interested.

"Let's play horseshoes!" Wave Crasher declared

"Ok, let's do it!" Sunspot said, obviously pumped.

"Wait, how does _that_ work?" Orchard Star questioned. "Your mechanical hooves can't hold things. They're built for _walking_, not _holding_."

"I know, but all I got to do is use my mouth to pick them up and spit them out forward." Wave Crasher said. "And it helps that my lips are really strong. Pretty cool, huh?"

"Boy, you're pretty smart, Crasher!" Johnny remarked.

"Yeah, so much so it's scary…" Sunspot agreed.

Wave Crasher then put a sheet on and acted like a ghost. "Ooh… scary… scary…."

"And… now you're an idiot…" Sunspot added, deadpan.

Crasher then began to sulk. "That hurt's my heart…" he muttered, depressed.

"Yeesh, you'd think his puppy died or something…" Sunspot remarked, baffled.

"Sunspot!" Orchard Star scolded her, appalled.

"What?" she asked.

"That's not a very nice thing to say." Johnny said.

"He's right, girls shouldn't talk like that." Ironhorn agreed.

"Ah, zip it." Sunspot grumbled.

"Ok, that's enough, everypony calm down." Orchard Star urged them.

"I vote for calm." Ironhorn agreed.

"Me too." Johnny nodded.

"Fine…" Sunspot sighed. "Get the horseshoes."

* * *

><p>A few moments later, each of the five kids held a horseshoe on their hoof, though Johnny held his using his claw like appendages and Wave Crasher held his using his mouth.<p>

"Ok… go!" Sunspot told Orchard Star.

Orchard Star tossed her pink horseshoe forward and nearly hit the bolt in the ground in front of them.

"Aw, so close…" she said.

"I'm next." Ironhorn said as she tossed his green horseshoe forward, though he ended up throwing it too hard and hit somepony on the head.

"Ow!" They exclaimed.

"Sorry, sir!" Ironhorn called out.

Sunspot turned to Crasher. "Ok, fish boy, you're up, and please try not to get us in trouble," she said.

Wave Crasher gave her a muffled 'Uh-huh' and positioned himself. He sucked his lips in and then spat out the blue horseshoe like a bullet, however it whizzed by its target and hit the door of an outpost.

"That's not gonna make me go any faster!" The pony inside shouted. Wave Crasher grimaced that that.

"Ooh… that could of gone better…" he commented. He turned to the others. "Think he's gonna be mad when he gets out?"

"Probably." Ironhorn nodded. "As will the guy I hit…"

"Ouch… hey, does anypony know the nearest route to the hospital?" Wave Crasher asked them, hopefully.

"If you mean the _morgue_, then _that way_." Sunspot said, nonchalantly while pointing to the. "I'm up next!""

Sunspot tossed her yellow horseshoe up and caught it with her teeth before tossing her horseshoe forward like frisbee. It landed just a couple of inches away from the bolt.

"Yes!" she cheered, pleased.

"Not bad Sunspot!" Orchard Star congratulated her.

"Yes, well done." Ironhorn nodded.

"Meh, I've seen better." Wave Crasher said before Sunspot gave him a death glare. "I mean… until you that is… yeah… that's right."

"Smooth." Ironhorn told Wave Crasher.

"Ok, you're up next kid, let's see if you can beat _that_." Sunspot challenged him.

"Ok." Johnny said, innocently as he stepped up to the plate.

Johnny pulled his arm back then threw it with just the right amount of force to send it flying all the way to the bolt, it spin around it before slowly hitting the ground

"I win!" Johnny cheered, happily.

"I lost…" Sunspot said, disappointed.

"Aw, don't be sad Sunspot, it'll in good fun." Orchard comforted her.

"I _hate_ losing, almost as much as I hate staying still." Sunspot grumbled.

"That's probably why you lost." Ironhorn deduced.

"Don't make me hurt you." Sunspot warned him. The others just chuckled.

"So after school we're going to go meet this Spike guy?" Wave Crasher asked Johnny, curiously.

"Sure are." Johnny nodded, smiling.

"Sweet! Can't wait till that stupid bell to ring." Sunspot expressed, gazing at the school bell.

"A watched pot never boils." Orchard Star said, sagely.

"What are you? A fortune cookie?" Sunspot remarked, slightly annoyed. Wave Crasher began to open his mouth. "Crasher, I will buck you in the face."

The Sea pony's mouth quickly closed before he lowered himself out of sight while the others laughed in amusement.

* * *

><p>Later, after school, Johnny kept to his word and took his newfound friends to the castle of the Princess of Friendship, which hadn't changed a bit in the years that he had been in Equestria. The Princess herself had also gotten used to her new home, as did Spike, who was just the dragon they came there to see.<p>

"Here we are!" Johnny declared, gesturing to the giant castle in front of them.

"Wow!" They all said, amazed.

"Now _this_ is cool! You must chill out here a lot!" Sunspot said.

"Only sometimes, I usually stay at the farm and do my chores." Johnny stated.

"That's nice." Orchard Star smiled.

"More like _boring_." Sunspot stated, eyes rolling.

"To _you_, since you claim to hate being on the ground." Ironhorn pointed out.

"Exactly!" The Pegasus exclaimed.

"Please, just behave yourself inside here Sunspot and don't touch anything valuable." Johnny begged her.

"Why are you telling _me_ that?" Sunspot asked, genuinely confused.

"Who else would he tell?" Orchard Star questioned, deadpan.

"Uh… good point." Sunspot admitted, defeated.

"Then let's go." Ironhorn said.

"Right." Johnny nodded as he went up and knocked on the door three times.

When the door opened a certain purple and green teenage dragon appeared, towering over most of them and looking somewhat lanky. He had a deep voice.

"Hello?" The Teenage Dragon asked.

"Hi, Uncle Spike!" Johnny smiled.

"Hey, Johnny!" Spike smiled back as Johnny rushed over to him and they both hugged tightly. "Good to see you, kid!"

"It's really good to see you too." Johnny said, happily.

Spike then saw the others. "Are you gonna introduce me to your pals?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, these are my new friends! Ironhorn, Wave Crasher, Sunspot and Orchard Star." Johnny said, gesturing to each of them.

"It's nice to meet you all." Spike told them.

"Nice to meet you too." Orchard Star, smiled.

"So… do you _really_ work with the Princess?" Sunspot asked him, eagerly.

"Sure do." Spike confirmed, nodding.

"And is she here?" The Pegasus asked, sounding excited.

"Sorry, no, had to run an errand." Spike shrugged. "Sorry."

"Aw…" Sunspot said, disappointed.

"Sunspot's a real big fan of the Princess, _and_ Rainbow Dash." Orchard Star told him.

"Yeah, no surprise there." Spike remarked. "Everypony's a fan of her."

"Well, next to that Scootaloo lady I'm her biggest!" Sunspot boasted. "I was just a foal when I first saw her but ever since then… she's been my hero and _I _am gonna be just like her."

Sunspot stood there looking up with her eyes sparkling, while everypony stared at her, baffled.

"Uh… Sunspot? Your drooling." Orchard pointed out.

Sunspot then snapped out of it and wiped her mouth. "Oh… sorry…" she said, blushing.

"Well, come on in." Spike said, gesturing to the open door.

"Sweet!" Sunspot said, as they all began to follow him inside the castle.

* * *

><p>As they all stepped inside they gazed at the shining hallways and various decorations that Twilight had added over the years. They were all starstruck.<p>

"Wow!" They all said, amazed.

"This place is amazing!" Orchard Star marveled.

"Totally!" Sunspot agreed.

"Very impressive workmanship…" Ironhorn nodded.

"I'll say! Hope this place is worth more than twenty _carrots_!" Wave Crasher joked as he held up a carrot and laughed. They just stared at him.

"Uh… Crasher's a comedian." Johnny explained to Spike.

"I see. We didn't _actually_ make it, it made itself after we stopped Tirek." Spike explained.

"Oh yeah, I heard about that, that must have been epic!" Sunspot said, excited.

"Not much to tell really, I got trapped in a bubble, Twilight and the others blasted Tirek and the Library blew up." Spike said, simply.

"I… thought there'd be more to it than that." Orchard Star pointed out.

"Yeah, Ma tells it better." Johnny nodded.

Spike frowned a bit at this looking annoyed, then quickly decided to change the subject.

"Hey, anypony want a drink?" Spike offered.

"Sure!" Johnny said.

"Ok!" Orchard Star said.

"Yes." Ironhead nodded.

"Bring 'em on!" Sunspot said.

"Coming right up." Spike said before he walked over to the kitchen nearby.

"Ooh, better watch out folks, those drink might be… spiked!" Wave Crasher joked while everyone stared at him with blank expressions.

"Do you have _any_ _idea_ how far left of funny that was?" Sunspot asked, annoyed.

"Yeah, been there… done that…" Spike called out as he poured a drink into six cups and walked back with them.

"Oh… sorry…" Wave Crasher blushed.

"It's ok, you actually remind me of Pinkie." Spike admitted, handing them their drinks one by one. They each took a sip before Crasher realized something important.

"Wait a minute… you mean _the_ Pinkie Pie?" Wave Crasher questioned, surprised. "The best party planner in all of Equestria?"

"That's Pinkie." Spike shrugged, smiling.

"Oh man! She's like my comedy hero! Say, has she ever told _this one_? Why did the yellow dragon cross the road? Because it was the chicken's day off!" Crasher quipped.

They all stared at him, confused.

"Huh? Chicken?" Ironhorn echoed.

"Encore! Encore!" Wave Crasher cheered. The others just groaned, dismayed.

"Yep. Your just like her." Spike concluded. Wave Crasher silently cheered 'Yes!' to himself.

"So… you know _all_ of the Princess' friends?" Sunspot inquired.

"Sure do, and they're also _my_ friends too." Spike confessed.

"It's true." Johnny told them.

"Yeah, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, the very famous Rainbow Dash, Princess Twilight, Johnny's Mom and… Rarity…" Spike sighed with a lovesick face, which made them confused.

"Uh… what's wrong with him?" Sunspot asked Johnny, baffled.

"Oh, he has a big crush on Auntie Rarity." Johnny replied.

Spike blushed. "Johnny!" he protested. "Not in front of folks…"

"Aw! That's so sweet!" Orchard Star gushed, putting her hooves on her cheeks and smiling.

"Gotta admit it is touching." Ironhorn admitted, nodding in agreement.

"More like gross, plus no offence, I don't think you appeal to her in a romantic sense." Sunspot told him. Spike's face then went red.

"No appeal!?" Spike exclaimed, agitated.

"No a _peal_!" Wave Crasher butted in holding a peeled banana. They all groaned in dismay. "Oh, _come on_! That was a _little_ funny."

"No it wasn't." Ironhorn said, honestly.

"You know why? Because there's nothing funny about your jokes!" Sunspot snapped. "Next time you're thinking of sharing one your 'jokes' do us all a favor and hold it in!"

"But I can't hold it in, when you gotta go, ya gotta go!" Crasher proclaimed. That just angered Sunspot more.

"Easy Sunspot…" Johnny urged her.

Spike chuckled in amusement. "Well, you certainly got Dash's spirit. I'll tell you that much."

"Thank you." Sunspot said, proudly. The others just rolled their eyes, while Johnny smiled, amused. Then they heard a strange noise coming nearby.

"What was _that_?" Orchard asked. The then turned to the door, where they heard the noise more clearly.

"Outside…" Ironhorn observed.

"Yeah, something's happening outside…" Sunspot added.

"Let's go see what it is!" Johnny said as they all raced to the door.

* * *

><p>When they all got outside they were all shocked when they saw a bus full of ponies careening out of control down a hill and it appeared to be heading straight for a cliff.<p>

"That bus! It's out of control!" Sunspot exclaimed.

"At the rate it's going… it's gonna crash into a million pieces when it falls off that cliff!" Wave Crasher proclaimed.

"Not good…" Ironhorn remarked.

"Boy… a lot of things sure do fall down that hill a lot." Spoke remarked.

"Hello! Bus full of innocent ponies about to get smashed to bits here!" Sunspot pointed out.

"Come on! We gotta save them!" Johnny told the others before they all quickly ran off before Spike could do anything.

* * *

><p>The kids all raced up the hill, where the bus was heading their way and soon enough it zoomed right by them, just when they reached the half-way point of the hill.<p>

"After it! After it!" Johnny cried out as they began to chase it down the hill, and from the looks of things it looked like it was getting closer and closer to the cliff, every second.

Eventually Johnny and Wave Crasher grab onto the back and tried to stop it but because it was so big and going down so fast it was nearly impossible for them to do so.

"Too… heavy!" Johnny cried, as he struggled to hold onto the bus, which continued to pull them forward.

"Ok, time to step on the brakes!" Wave Crasher declared, as he jumped up a bit and slammed on the ground using his metal hoofs, hoping to stop it, though they ended up getting dragged through the ground as they continued to go straight down. "Well that didn't work…"

"Sunspot! Ironhorn! Get in front of it!" Johnny yelled out.

"Right!" Ironhorn and Sunspot both said as they sped ahead of it until they were right in its path. When it came in contact with them, Ironhorn attempted to use his big body to slow it down while Sunspot used her hind legs to do the exact same thing also. The wagon then began to slow down but it wasn't enough they needed a little more.

"Orchard! Your magic!" Johnny cried.

"On it!" Orchard nodded, as she stopped and lit up her horn. The rest of the cart became enveloped in her magic as she tried to stop it, though because she was a beginning it was very difficult for her. "Ugh… it really… _hurts_…!"

All five of them tried as hard as they could on both sides of the wagon and eventually it began to slow down and then finally come to a halt just before it reached the cliff. They breathed a sigh of relief when it was over while all the ponies in the bus cheered before getting off and kissing the ground. One of the bus passengers approached them.

"You saved us, thank you," he bowed, respectively.

"Um… you're welcome?" Johnny said, unsure of how to respond to such a level of respect.

"We're just glad nopony was hurt." Orchard Star said.

Sunspot then cut in. "But if any of you want our autographs we'd be happy to…" she began to say. Ironhorn nudged her.

"Please, there's no need to thank us." Ironhorn said.

"Yeah, your all ok, that's all that matters." Johnny added. "Ma always said to lend a helping hoof every now and then."

"Well, whatever the case may be, we owe you kids our lives." The passenger expressed.

"Yeah, your heroes!" Another one added. The other passengers agreed and started cheering, along with everypony else that happened to be nearby them. The kids all smiled at this while Ironhorn looked a bit uncomfortable.

"Maybe we should go…" he told the others. Then some ponies with cameras appeared and began to take pictures of them.

"What's your hurry, big guy?" Crasher asked, smiling as the five friends all stood close together while the grateful ponies cheered for them and took their pictures.

* * *

><p>Later, back at Sweet Apple Acres, Johnny and his new gang of friends were all drinking Apple cider in the Apple family household while they told Johnny's mother about their exploits, which she had also heard herself through the social grape vine.<p>

"So, I hear you kids saved a whole bunch of ponies today," she remarked

"Yeah, we just worked together and we were able to stop it." Johnny said.

"We sure did." Orchard smiled.

"Yes." Ironhorn nodded.

"Totally!" Wave Crasher agreed.

"Personally, I think I could have done it without you all, but it did help that you guys were there." Sunspot admitted, smiling.

"Good to know." Johnny beamed.

The kids all laughed in amusement while Applejack looked at them all with a rather nostalgic look on her face and a smile as well.

"You know… Rainbow once did something like in the past… in fact we _all_ did… and looking at you kids… I see a lot of myself and my friends. You kids… are the next generation and as long as you stay together ain't _nothing_ can beat you, _nothing_." Applejack stated.

The kids all smiled, inspired by Applejack's words. Then something clicked inside of Johnny's mind.

"Hey… you know I think I just figured out what my special talent is!" Johnny realized.

"What's that?" Applejack asked.

"Helping other ponies, and that's what I'm gonna do when I get bigger!" Johnny declared. He looked to his friends. "That's what _we're_ gonna do."

"Darn right." Sunspot agreed.

"Yes." Ironhorn nodded.

"Sure, I'm happy to give whatever help I can offer." Orchard Star smiled.

"Me too! By the way did you ever hear the one about the singing flower?" Wave Crasher asked them.

"Don't you even start." Sunspot warned him.

"Oh, the singing flower…" Wave Crasher began before Sunspot promptly bonked him on the head.

"I warned him." Sunspot said.

"Boy… coming up with a joke is a lot harder than people think…" Crasher remarked.

"How about just stopping the comedy routine all together? Does that sound good or do I need to turn your head into a punching bag, funny boy?" Sunspot asked, looking annoyed.

Johnny just laughed. "Well, let's all promise to stay together from now on, sound good."

"Absolutely!" Orchard nodded.

"Rock on!" Sunspot cheered.

"Are ducks funny?" Wave Crasher quipped. Sunspot shot him a glare. "I mean yes!"

"Yes." Ironhorn nodded again.

Applejack gave him a look. "Boy… and I thought Big Mac was quiet," she remarked. Ironhorn just shrugged.

"Alright! The gang's all here! Pile in!" Wave Crasher exclaimed as he held out his metal hoof. The others exchanged looks and one by one put their hooves forward, with Johnny putting his multi appendage hoof last on top of theirs. They all smiled brightly.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Author's Note: This chapter uses bits of inspiration and references from various forms of media that I like, admire and honor but I do not own them. This is not for profit, it is merely for fun. No flames please and thank you.<strong>**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

A couple of days later, Johnny was leading his team through the Ponyville market place where dozens of ponies were picking out foods and gathered them into their bags after paying the seller's their bits. Behind him, the others followed, with Ironhorn carrying the stand on his back and Johnny carrying the bucket of Apples, though Sunspot looked less than pleased.

"Johnny… do we _have_ to go to the marker?" Sunspot complained.

"Yeah, my Ma wants me to try selling more apples." Johnny told her. "And I could use your help you guys. The more ponies, or Bison, helping the better. Please? It'll help my Ma."

Orchard Star smiled. "Do you really need to ask?"

"Yes, we're in." Ironhorn nodded.

"Totally!" Wave Crasher said, pumped. Everypony then looked at Sunspot expectedly.

"Darn peer pressure… fine! Besides, I was gonna say yes, anyway." Sunspot told them.

"Thanks guys." Johnny said, as he continued to lead them forward. "We'll set up over here."

Johnny lead them to a clear spot where Ironhorn set down the stand with the Apple logo on it and Johnny set the bucket of Apples down as well.

"Now what?" Wave Crasher inquired, confused.

"Now we encourage folks to buy our apples for a fair price." Johnny replied.

"Ok, sounds easy enough." Sunspot said.

"Nothing ever is." Ironhorn informed her.

"Just watch me big guy." Sunspot told him.

The Pegasus girl then stood in front of the stand and started calling out to various ponies walking by her.

"Come on over, Apples for sale! Come and get 'em!" she called out. She then saw a stallion walking by. "You there, sir!"

"Uh… yes?" he said, slowly.

"Would you like to buy an apple? Their _juicy_!" Sunspot smiled.

"Uh… no thanks. I'm good." The stallion said.

Wave Crasher then popped up. "Ok, how about this? You buy an Apple, and I'll tell you a joke, how about that?"

"Quick! Buy one before he tells a joke!" Sunspot told him, desperately.

"Uh… bye!" The stallion said before he quickly took off.

"Hey!" Sunspot called out.

"Aw, and I had a good one too…" Crasher whined.

"What a shame…" Orchard muttered, trying to hide her sarcasm.

"Yes, tragic." Ironhorn agreed, also sounding very flat. They the noticed Johnny placing some Apples in Bon-Bon's bag and her giving him some bits.

"Thanks! Come again!" he said, smiling.

"Thank you, young man," she said before she trotted off.

"Guys, I don't think your gonna sell any Apples by bribing or threatening them." Johnny pointed out.

"He is right." Ironhorn nodded. "You must all be patient."

"Yeah… really not my favorite word." Sunspot admitted.

"We know." They all said.

Sunspot groaned. "Well… at least it can't get any worse…"

Suddenly the ground started to quake, startling everypony as they held onto something while the ground violently shook beneath them.

"W-w-what's g-g-going o-o-on?" Wave Crasher asked as his voice shook. Everypony around, struggled to maintain their balance as the shaking continued.

"This _can't_ be good…" Sunspot voiced, grimly. "Oh… why did I say that?"

They all waited for whatever was causing the rumbling to reveal itself, then up ahead of them on the hill they could see a herd of cows coming towards them. They all looked scared and as they got closer to Ponyville, the townspeople quickly became scared also.

"Stampede!" Somepony shouted. Everypony around them started to scream and run around in fear while the kids just stood still and glanced around looking nervous before looking up ahead of them.

They saw that the cows were getting closer and because of that they could see that there was a lot of them, if they passed through town, they'd trample anything in their path.

"Oh… that's a lot of cows…" Wave Crasher remarked, stunned.

"Indeed…" Ironhorn nodded in agreement.

"We gotta get out of here!" Orchard Star said.

"Yeah, let's get this Apple rolling… on our heads!" Wave Crasher quipped as he put an apple on his head, which rolled off. "See, instead of hit our heads it's now…"

"NOPONY CARES!" Everypony, aside from Johnny, yelled out in annoyance.

Wave Crasher shrugged then stood on the more shaking part of the road and let it shake him up and down, much to his enjoyment.

"H-h-hey! T-t-t-his m-m-makes m-m-my v-v-voice s-s-sound s-s-silly!" Wave Crasher remarked, as he continued to vibrate.

"Crasher! Knock it off already!" Sunspot told him, annoyed.

"Yeah, we gotta do something!" Johnny added.

"What can we do against all those cows?" Orchard Star wondered, concerned.

"Simple, we have to divert the stampede away from the town, then stop them." Ironhorn said.

"Ok, that sounds simple enough, let's do it!" Wave Crasher said, pumped.

"Yeah!" The kids all said as they began to head out and help.

But before they could six certain ponies jumped out from out of nowhere and ran over to them, much to their surprise.

"Never fear! The grown-ups are here!" Pinkie Pie cheered as she and others stood in front of the awestruck kids.

"Wow! It's them!" Orchard gasped.

"Oh, wow! Miss Pinkie Pie! It's you!" Wave Crasher gushed.

"And Rainbow Dash too!" Sunspot added, she was amazed to see her hero in the flesh, just like Crasher was.

"Rarity and Fluttershy… Orchard added.

"And Princess Twilight… they're all here…" Ironhorn remarked.

"This is so… _cool_!" Wave Crasher marveled. "The six ponies who saved Equestria… right in front of us! Awesome!"

"Ma!" Johnny cried, surprised by her appearance. "What are you doing here?"

"We heard the commotion and came as quick as we could." Applejack said. "Now, you girls remember what I told you?"

"Yeah, you heard the cows together, we'll stop him." Rainbow nodded.

"Right!" AJ confirmed.

"But… what about us?" Crasher questioned.

"Stay right here." Applejack ordered.

"What!?" They all cried, shocked.

"Ma, please…" Johnny began.

"Sorry sport, I know you wanna be a hero and all but this is too big for you, trust me, I've done this before." Applejack told him.

"Yes, besides we don't want any of you getting hurt." Rarity added.

"The cows could bump into you, or run over you or hurt you or…" Fluttershy began to say, sounding more and more worried.

"The point is, this is _our_ problem with solve, not yours!" Twilight told them, sternly.

"But we can help!" Orchard Star pleaded.

"Yeah, _please!_" Johnny begged.

"I said; you kids stay back!" Princess Twilight told him, firmly

"Yeah, we got this!" Rainbow Dash agreed, confidently before they began to race towards the cows.

"Kids!?" Sunspot exclaimed, insulted.

They all watched as the Mane Six continued to run towards the cows looking disappointed and frustrated, though Sunspot was the one who was the most frustrated with the situation.

"Ugh, what's _they're_ problem? All they care about is how _old_ we are!" Sunspot expressed.

Orchard sighed. "Oh well, I guess we should be used to things like this, huh?"

"Yeah… still I thought my Ma would have more faith in us…" Johnny admitted, depressed.

"She's just trying to keep you safe from the _really_ dangerous stuff, that's all." Orchard Star assured him, smiling gently. They then resume watching the grown-ups deal with the problem at hoof.

Applejack started off by running right by them, this startled them a bit while the others got into position around them all before they started running again. Then with Applejack leading the charge each of the girls side slammed the cows whenever one of them tried to break away and began to divert them away from the town.

"Wow, they're so cool!" Wave Crasher said, jumping up and down excitedly.

"Well, they did save Equestria more than once." Johnny pointed out, proudly. "I've heard all the stories."

"Same here." Ironhorn nodded.

"Yeah, that's why Rainbow Dash is my hero… even if she is a bit of a jerk." Sunspot grumbled.

"Never meet your heroes." Orchard Star told her. "They'll just end up disappointing you. That's what my Mom says."

Up ahead, the heroes of Equestria continued to herd the cows together and because of their formation, there was no chance of one of them breaking free and running off.

"Ok, girls, keep at it! We've almost got them away from the town, just stay in formation!" Applejack told them.

As they ran, Pinkie then noticed a red balloon float by, which quickly caught her attention and made her eyes widen, she also smiled brightly.

"Ooh! A balloon!" Pinkie cried, happily as she began to look at it while continued to run, not knowing where she was going.

"Pinkie! Look out!" Twilight shouted before Pinkie ended up diverting away from the formation and slammed into a tree. Everyone winced at that, sympathetically. Pinkie slid down the tree and tipped over.

"I'm ok!" she called out, with birds circling her head as she titled her head left and right looking somewhat dizzy.

However, because of the gap left by Pinkie, the cows managed to break away from the others and continued on their path toward the own.

"Oh no!" Twilight said, fearfully.

"Get in front of them, quick!" Applejack said as they ran ahead. All the way from the town, the kids could see the grown-ups struggling to contain the cows.

"Uh-oh, looks like they're having a bit of trouble…" Wave Crasher observed, nervously.

"Yeah, no kidding!" Sunspot exclaimed.

Johnny watched his mother with a worried expression. "Ma…" he said, quietly.

They then saw them standing in the path of the stampeding cows and all gasped, shocked.

"No! They'll be trampled!" Orchard Star said, alarmed. Seeing his adopted mother in harm's way made Johnny tear up a bit.

"Ma!" Johnny cried out, as he began to run off.

"Johnny, wait!" Sunspot called out as she flew after him. The others exchanged glances and quickly began to follow them.

Up ahead, the Mane Six were getting ready to face the incoming stampede in the hopes of somehow getting them to stop but so far none of them had any ideas on how, and they couldn't herd them like last time due to Pinkie still being a bit disoriented.

"Here they come…" Fluttershy said, fearfully.

"Twilight… _do something_!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

"I'm _trying_ to think!" Twilight Sparkle said, stressed.

"Quick! Think faster! They're heading this way!" Pinkie Pie cried.

The Mane Six returned their attention back to the charging cows with wide eyes, but before they could move or do anything, Johnny and his friends ran over and quickly stood in front of them.

"Sorry we're late!" Johnny said.

"Johnny! What are you _doing here_!? Get out of the way!" Applejack told him, panicking.

"No! I won't! I know you're trying to protect me, but I can't just stand by and watch you get hurt! You're my Ma! I love you!" Johnny exclaimed, practically crying.

"Johnny…" Applejack breathed, touched.

"Um… hate to interrupt this touching moment but we got a herd of frightened cows coming our way!" Sunspot pointed out. She turned to Johnny. "Any ideas, kids?"

Johnny nodded. "Yeah, but first…" he began before turning to Applejack. "Ma! Got some rope?"

"Uh… yeah, why?" Applejack asked before taking a coiled rope out of her hat and tossing to Johnny.

"Girls, cut this rope into four parts then tie them around a tree up ahead and over here so that they form a square but don't straighten them until I say!" Johnny said.

"Right!" Sunspot nodded as she took the rope and cut it up using her wings.

"Ironhorn get their attention, Crasher; make 'em laugh!" Johnny added.

"Dude, I thought you'd never ask!" Crasher smiled.

"Now Orchard, get me onto the lead cow so I can direct it away from the town and towards our trap." Johnny told her

"But Johnny…" she began.

"Do it! Please!" Johnny said.

"Well… ok, whatever you say." Orchard Star said as she concentrated hard, then her horn glowed and Johnny was enveloped in her magic aura and levitated over to the cows.

"Johnny, no!" Applejack cried as she tried to go after him but Johnny's friends stopped her.

"Chill lady, he knows what he's doing." Sunspot assured her.

"Yes, he has a natural instinct for leadership, I suggest you listen." Ironhorn advised.

"Miss Applejack, you said we were the next generation, let us prove it." Orchard Star pleaded.

Applejack glanced away with a conflicted look on her face but soon saw that she was right and sighed. "Alright… go for it."

Orchard Star nodded and continued to levitate Johnny over to the lead cow. Pretty soon he was directly over it and the unicorn lifting him continued to guide him down as it moved.

"Ok… drop me!" The eight-year old said.

Orchard then released her magical hold on him and Johnny promptly fell on the cow's back, catching it by surprise.

"Yee-haw! Ride 'em cow! Wha-hoo!" Johnny cheered.

Johnny then began to pull on the cow's horns, causing the cow to move a little ways from the town and towards Wave Crasher and Ironhorn, who stomped his hoof on the ground hard to get their attention focused solely on them.

"Ok, Crasher, do it!" Ironhorn told him.

"Right!" The Sea Pony declared.

He then stepped forward and stood in front of all the charging cows, now looking at him, and after a long and tense moment, with everypony watching fearfully, Wave Crasher told his joke.

"Hey, cows! Tell me, what's colorful and smart? A brainbow!" Crasher quipped as he practically makes a rainbow with his two mechanical hoofs. This bad joke, makes the cows screech to a stop, looking confused while everypony else just groaned.

"What? That was a good one!" Wave Crasher protested.

"I don't get the joke…" Fluttershy said.

"I don't think _he_ does either." Rarity noted, fatly.

"Yeah, there isn't a single pony _alive_ that would laugh at _that_ joke." Rainbow remarked, before she heard Pinkie laughing out loud.

"Ha-ha-ha! 'Brainbow'! Good one!" she said, chuckling.

"And I stand corrected…" Rainbow Dash said, annoyed.

Johnny then hopped off the lead cow and ran back so that he was out of the square. "Ok girls, now!" he yelled out.

Sunspot and Orchard both nodded and by using their teeth and magic respectively they made all four ropes straight and created a square shaped barrier around the herd of cows.

"Bullseye!" Sunspot cheered.

Johnny hopped off the lead cow and ran over to the others. "Alright guys, that was great!" he said as they all rushed over to each other, smiling and laughing.

Just then Twilight noticed something that caught her eye; a certain magical aura faintly surrounding the five kids, each a different color. Johnny's was red, Sunspot's was yellow, Ironhorn's was purple, Wave Crasher's was blue and Orchard Star's was pink.

"Could it be?" she whispered, while the kids reveled in their success.

"Alright! We did it!" Orchard Star cheered.

"Darn tootin!" Johnny nodded, smiling.

"Oh yeah!" Wave Crasher exclaimed.

"That was _awesome_!" Sunspot declared. "Way to take command, Johnny boy!"

Johnny blushed. "Aw, it was nothing…"

"Either way, you did well Johnny." Ironhorn nodded, smiling.

"I say… we should celebrate!" Wave Crasher suggested.

"Yeah!" The others all agreed.

"Great, just don't expect me to sing any songs." Sunspot stated, firmly.

"Speaking of songs. La…" Wave Crasher began before Sunspot bucked him in the face.

"Ah! My face! I am hurt! I am very, very hurt!" Crasher cried while running around in circles, holding his face while the others laughed in amusement. The Mane Six gazed at the five kids in amazement.

"They did it…" Fluttershy muttered, stunned.

"Wow! They were awesome!" Pinkie squealed.

"Indeed, and they handled themselves much better than _we_ did." Rarity noted

"Yeah, not bad… for a bunch of kids that is." Rainbow remarked.

"Oh, I'd hardly call them kids anymore…" Applejack said.

"She's right, these kids are _special_." Princess Twilight agreed.

Twilight and the others smiled at the five kids and began to notice the similarities between them and themselves. They truly were a new generation. However, unknown to them, something was slithering through the shadows and then quickly vanished right away.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

For many years the five friends continued to help out other ponies wherever they went and become closer and closer as time went on, plus the more ponies he helped out the more the still doubtful members of Ponyville began to accept Johnny. Despite their occasional comedic annoyance with each other the group slowly became a very tight-knit family, not unlike Applejack's group of friends. They occasionally had trouble with Gold Bar but they always managed to shake him off. Of course as time went on and Johnny went from his kid years to his teen years and finally adult years he grew more and more curious about his origins and more frustrated about how nopony could answer them.

Now they're greatest challenge is upon them.

Elsewhere, deep in the Everfree forest, laid the former castle of Princess Celestia and Luna. Despite the Mane Six cleaning it up a significant amount, the castle was still in ruins following Nightmare Moon's attack and was still falling apart. Plus the legend of the Pony of Shadows still kept ponies from entering it.

The girls dismissed it as just an old pony's tale years ago, but little did they know that during that time, they were being watched by something, something with glowing yellow eyes…

And that very thing was currently rising up from a crack in the castle, slithering up the walls until it finally reached outside and expanded until it took the form of a giant, four eyed winged creature that screeched. The screeched echoed the halls of the Two Sister's Castle and the area surrounding. The giant bird then dissipated.

Late one night, in one of the homes in Ponyville, a young colt was tossing and turning in his bed over and over again, while sweating poured down his face. He was having a nightmare.

In the nightmare realm, the colt was currently running from something as fast as he could with a fearful expression on his face. He looked back and saw what appeared to be a crazy monster clown-pony chasing after him and laughing like a madman.

"Come back here, little guy!" The clown said with a mad laugh. He then noticed a bright light close by and turned towards it. A winged unicorn then descended as the light faded, it was Princess Luna, Princess of the Night and because of that she has the power to enter ponies dreams.

"That's enough! You will no longer plague's this child's dream's any longer!" she proclaimed as she fired a beam of magic from her horn which struck the clown and knocked it back while the colt hid behind a rock, shaking like a leaf.

The Princess believed that the blast would cause the clown to vanish just like every other nightmare she had faced but much to her surprise it just got back up and growled.

"What!? That should have destroyed it but why…" Luna began."

A dark shroud suddenly enveloped the nightmarish clown, making them bigger, stronger, and more terrifying. It laughed in the young Princess' face while she narrowed her eyes at it. She tried blasting it several times but it did not falter.

"Hmm… this is no ordinary nightmare…" Luna muttered to herself. "Better use all my power."

Luna's horn then glowed brightly as she charged up a large amount of her magic, creating a large blue ball of energy above her head which she launched at the Nightmare Clown, causing it to explode upon impact. After the winds blew by her, Luna saw that it was gone.

"Well… that was harder than expected…" The Princess sighed. "But at least it's over…"

Before the Princess could do anything else she heard a dark chuckle from out of nowhere.

"Who is there?" Luna questioned as she gazed around the dark and shadowy dream realm. She heard a low growl and then looked up ahead to see a pair of yellow eyes looking right at her, making her scream with fear and as she did so it was almost as if whatever was in the darkness was absorbing her magic. "What are you doing to me…?"

A dark chuckle that echoed all around answered her. "It's simple… everypony's gotta eat, isn't that right… _mother_?" The voiced hissed. Luna gasped when she heard that last part, then a mouth appeared below the glowing eyes in front of her and it seemed to create a large and monstrous face that roared loudly, right in her face, causing her whole world to blacken.

* * *

><p>She awoke in her room with a sharp gasp and panted. "Oh no…" she whispered. "I have to warn her!"<p>

Luna quickly got up and raced out of her bedroom. She dashed down the hallways as fast as she could until she reached her sister's bedroom where she forcefully pushed the doors open.

"Sister!" Princess Luna cried, awaking Celestia.

"Luna, what is wrong? What happened?" Princess Celestia asked her younger sister, concerned.

"Sister… you recall me mentioning all those nightmares that have been occurring as of late?" Luna inquired.

"Yes." Her elder sister nodded.

"Well… I found the cause." Luna said, gravely.

"What is it?" Princess Celestia questioned.

"Something I had hoped would never return…" Princess Luna stated, solemnly. "Something very, _very_ dark…"

Princess Luna's eyes narrowed as she said this.

* * *

><p>For the now fifteen-year old Johnny Appleseed, it was another typical morning. The sun was shining through his window, the rooster was cawing and his bones cracked as he stretched his muscles while getting up. He quickly went to his drawer and put on some clothes, since he was previously only dressed in his boxers.<p>

Johnny had grown significantly taller, towering over all the ponies and now had shoulder length brown hair. He soon stepped out his room and had a long red cloth tied around his head. He also wore a red sleeveless vest with black linings, worn out looking blue jeans and brown work boots. Due to working on the farm for most of his life Johnny now had a very muscular physique, with abbs, strong calf's and broad shoulders. His skin was also slightly tanned due to working in the sun all the time.

He rushed to the stairs, slid down the railing and quietly stepped down and crept toward the kitchen where his mother was currently eating breakfast. With a mischievous smile on his face that he had retained from his youth, he snuck over to Applejack and tried to scare her from behind, but then…

"Don't even _think _about." Applejack said, flatly without even turning around.

Johnny's face fell flat in disappointment before walking over to his seat in front of her. "How'd you know it was me?" he asked, baffled.

"I'm your mother, I know everything." Applejack smiled. "Now where the hay have you been?"

Johnny smirked. "I thought you knew everything," he pointed out.

"Ha, ha, very funny." Applejack smiled, amused.

"Thought so." Johnny said.

"So, where were you anyway?" Applejack inquired.

"On the roof, keep an eye on the town with this." Johnny replied as he held up a pair of binoculars.

"Ah, looking for trouble, eh?" Applejack remarked.

"Yeah. What about _you_? What are _you_ up to?" Johnny asked.

"Oh, I'm spending some time with Caramel later." Applejack replied.

"Caramel?" Johnny echoed, surprised. "The one who forgets the seeds every Winter Wrap Up?"

"That's the guy." Applejack confirmed.

"Why him?" Her adopted son inquired, confused.

"Oh, well he wanted to make up for all the times he forgot the seeds by taking me out for lunch."

"Wow, that sounds good." Johnny admitted.

"Yeah, Caramel's a good guy." Applejack agreed.

"_The_ good guy?" Johnny questioned, suggestively.

"Don't you got some chores to do?" Applejack asked, raising a brow.

"Right. I'll get right on that." Johnny nodded, as he began to leave. "After that I'm meeting with the guys. Orchard Star's finally coming back from her vacation"

"Ok, have fun." Applejack told him.

"I will, don't worry." Johnny assured her as he stepped out the door. "Later."

"Later," she said as Johnny left. She sighed to herself as she looked at all the pictures of Johnny growing up. "You sure have come a long way sport… I miss those days…"

A happy tear fell down her face as she stared at a picture of her and Johnny when he was still just a baby before leaving.

* * *

><p>Later on, Johnny had just finished feeding the pigs and was now walking out toward the Apple orchard to applebuck, which Applejack taught him when he was finally old enough to do so.<p>

Johnny then faced a large Apple tree, turned and got down on all fours and bucked the tree with both his legs, like a pony. The apples were all then knocked down into the bucket.

"Yes!" he said. He turned around, stood up, walked over to the bucket full of apples and then picked it up and put it on his shoulder with ease before he walked off. He then entered the barn with his now slightly older Uncle McIntosh was stacking some bales of hay.

"Hey, Uncle Mac." Johnny nodded.

Mac turned to him, smiling. "Hey,"

"How's it going?" Johnny inquired as he walked over and set the bucket of Apples down.

"Good. How about you?" Big McIntosh asked him.

"Good as well." Johnny nodded. "Gotta a lot of Apples today."

Big Mac saw the Apples and smiled. "Eeyup. You sure have been busy, haven't ya?"

"That a bad thing?" Johnny inquired.

"Nope. Though usually you'd rather play first then work first." Big Mac pointed out.

"Well, we all gotta grow up sometime." Jonny shrugged.

"Eeyup." Big Mac agreed.

"Hey, I'm gonna go plant some of these seeds and then I'm off, ok?" Johnny said.

"Ok." Big McIntosh nodded.

"Later." Johnny said as he walked out of the barn, unaware that the shadow was following him.

* * *

><p>Sometime later, Johnny was out in the field planting more seeds in the dirt in order to grow some more fruits, veggies and of course, Apples. He dug a small hole, dropped the seed in and then covered it up with some dirt. He continued this until he heard something right behind him.<p>

"Long time no see, Johnny boy." Somepony said behind him.

Johnny turned and frowned when he saw Gold Bar, now grown up into a stallion, standing right behind him.

"Go away, Gold Bar, I don't have time for this." Johnny said, firmly.

"What? Scared that your friend's aren't here to protect you like they _always_ do?" Gold Bar mocked him.

"Hey, my friends help me just like how I help them when _they're_ in trouble, that's what we do, we _help_ each other. But I don't need their help to stand up to _you_, Gold Bar." Johnny told him.

"Oh yeah?" Gold challenged him.

Johnny stepped forward and looked down towards Gold Bar with steely eyes. "Yeah," he responded.

"Well, I'd like to see you _try_." Gold Bar stated as he reared up and pushed Johnny back with his front hooves.

"Don't mess with me, Gold Bar." Johnny warned the bully.

"Aw, what's the matter? You gonna cry again?" Gold mocked him.

Johnny stepped forward and just staring at him calmly. "Take a good look. Do you see any tears, Gold Bar?" he asked. Gold Bar then began to lose his smirk and started to back away from Johnny.

"Whatever, see you later Freakshow." Gold Bar grumbled before leaving. Johnny shook his head at him before turning his attention back to the seeds and planting the last of them.

"Ok, one more job left to do." Johnny said as he turned and began to run off into the distance.

* * *

><p>The fifteen-year old soon arrived in a large, grassy clearing, where he was supposed to meet his friends. The wind blew by as he gazed around for them but saw no sign of them anywhere.<p>

"Now where…" Johnny began to say before he heard something.

"Johnny!"

Johnny turned and smiled when he saw his friends rushing over from down the hill with smiles on their faces also. They were also all grown up and have become fully grown mares, bison's and Sea Pony's.

"Johnny!" Orchard Star squealed as she quickly hugged his leg. "It's so good to see you again."

"Good to see you too, Star." Johnny told her, smiling. "How was Baltimare?"

"Pretty good." Orchard shrugged. "But it's _great_ to be back home."

"Boy, you know they should change its name from 'Baltimare' to 'Bust-a-mare'! Get it?" Crasher joked. Everyone just lowered their heads and groaned.

"That was awful…" Ironhorn remarked. "A whole new low…"

"Ouch…" Wave Crasher said.

"After all these years… your jokes _still_ stink." Sunspot stated, frowning.

"Well, you haven't changed either… kinda like how you would never change your clothing if you _did_ wear clothes all the time, like Johnny does." Crasher countered. "Whoo! That would stink!"

"It's true." Johnny nodded.

"Why I oughtta…" Sunspot began, her body slowly turning red. As Wave Crasher trembled his mechanical legs shook with fear.

"Calm yourself, Sunspot." Ironhorn told her, sagely. Sunspot just grumbled in annoyance.

"You know… I met somepony who was a lot like you in Baltimare." Orchard remarked. "She got _really_ mad after we ran over her… cabbage stand, with our wagon. But we were able to pay her back though!"

"Boy, it's a good thing you're rich." Wave Crasher remarked.

"Yeah, but I mainly just like giving my money away to charitable organizations, unlike that mean old mare Diamond Tiara." Orchard Star said, disgusted.

"True that." Wave Crasher nodded, along with everypony else. "I'm surprised she hasn't died alone yet."

Crasher laughed until he realized something.

"Or maybe she has… has anypony checked on her recently?" he asked them, worried.

They all paused for a second before they begin to laugh at the thought.

"Now _that_ was amusing." Orchard Star remarked.

"Agreed." Ironhorn nodded.

"Seriously? That's what I have to say to get a laugh out of you guys? Your very disturbing." Crasher commented.

The others continued to laugh in amusement, aside from Johnny, who had a distant look on his face which Sunspot seemed to notice

"Hey, what's wrong with _you_?" Sunspot asked Johnny, confused. "Did you have a nightmare last night too?"

"No… why?" Johnny inquired.

"Well, we've all been having major nightmares lately…" Orchard admitted. "We didn't tell you because we didn't want you to worry…"

"Yeah, even Princess Luna has had a hard time getting rid of them." Crasher added.

"Odd…" Johnny remarked.

"Indeed, there is something troubling going on…" Ironhorn nodded. "But back to you, what is on your mind?"

Johnny's friends all looked at him expectedly, wanting to know what was on his mind. Johnny quickly began to feel the pressure and decided to tell his friends everything, since he was their leader after all.

"Guys… there's something I need to tell you all." Johnny said, as they all raised a brow.

"Tell us what?" Crasher inquired.

Johnny glanced away for a bit and sighed. "That… I'm thinking about leaving."

"Huh!?" The others all said in shock.

"Wait… _leaving_?" Orchard inquired, surprised.

"Yeah, I'm thinking I can find more answers if I go out there." Johnny confirmed.

"Go _where_, exactly?" Crasher questioned.

"A place where I can finally get some clue as to what I am." Johnny stated.

"So you just gonna _leave us_? After everything we've been through?" Sunspot questioned him, accusingly.

"Not for good! Just… until I get some real answers about myself." Johnny said. "You know whenever the subject of what I am or where I came from comes up, my Ma is always vague or dodges it completely."

"Maybe she doesn't know, or maybe… she's still trying to _protect _you." Orchard Star guessed.

"_How_? By hiding my own _past_ from me?" Johnny questioned, looking upset.

"Johnny…" Orchard began.

"Listen, it may be crazy but I got to know the truth about my life!" Johnny stated, firmly. "I'm going."

Johnny then began to walk away until Sunspot suddenly zipped over and blocked his path.

"No way! If _you're_ going, _we're_ going with you!" Sunspot declared. "Ain't that right, guys?"

"Yeah!" Wave Crasher agreed, enthusiastically.

"Of course!" Orchard Star agreed.

"Yes. I will follow you anywhere, my friend." Ironhorn nodded.

"No, it's too dangerous." Johnny stated. "Besides, this is _my_ quest. It has nothing to do with you guys, ok?"

The others all gave him a hard stare.

"And… there's no talking you guys out of this, is there?" Johnny guessed.

"Do you need to ask?" Orchard Star remarked, smiling.

"Yeah, I told you; if _you're_ going, so are we." Sunspot stated. "Besides, you know I'd never leave ya hanging."

Johnny smiled. "Thanks, you guys."

"So… which way, 'Captain'?" Orchard smiled back.

Johnny's face fell. "Uh… I'm not really sure…" he admitted, the others looked surprised by this.

"So… you didn't even know where to start looking?" Ironhorn questioned.

Johnny rubbed the back of head, embarrassed. "Uh… maybe? I'm sorry…"

"Crasher don't you _dare _make a joke about _this_ one!" Sunspot warned him, the Sea Pony still smirked but screamed when Sunspot got really close to him. "Oh, come on! I didn't even _touch_ you this time! I'm just warning you not to say any more of your lousy jokes."

"Or what? You'll _soccer _it to me?" Crasher questioned, teasingly as he held up a soccer ball to Sunspot's face. She responded to it with a kick to the face.

"You deserved _that_ one," she commented.

"Maybe we should try the Everfree Forest?" Orchard Star suggested.

"But isn't that place forbidden?" Johnny pointed out.

"Come on, it's just a forest, how bad could it be?" Sunspot pointed out.

"I don't know… I've been told that _anything_ that comes out of that forest is bad news." Crasher voice.

"Except Zecora." Ironhorn added. The others nodded in agreement.

"But why there, Orchard?" Johnny inquired.

"Well, nopony really knows what's beyond, maybe we'll find something interesting." Orchard Star pointed out. "Maybe even another world, one where you're from perhaps."

"Hope so…" Johnny confessed. "I'm getting tired of being the only _me_ in Equestria…"

"Yeah, that would stink…" Wave Crasher admitted.

"Indeed." Ironhorn agreed.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Sunspot declared.

"Maybe we should tell your Mom or some of the other adults…" Orchard pointed out.

"No, if I tell her I'm doing this she'll never let me go." Johnny reasoned. "I have to do this. But if you guys wanna stay behind… I won't blame you. The last thing I want is to get you all in trouble or worse…"

"Are you crazy?" Sunspot questioned. "Of course we're coming, besides at our age we're _supposed_ to defy our parents, it's like a law or something."

"It is?" Crasher asked, surprised.

"No it isn't, but still we're going regardless." Ironhorn stated.

"Got that right." Orchard nodded.

"Ok then, let's go." Johnny declared. They all cheered in response, as they began to leave.

* * *

><p>Around the same time, Applejack had just entered the barn where Big McIntosh was working, she seemed to have a worried look on her face.<p>

"Hey uh Big Mac? have you seen Johnny?" Applejack inquired. "I haven't seen him in a while.'

"Nope," he responded.

"Hmm, strange… he said he was going to go hang with his friends… but they usually come here for a snack whenever their hungry, and it's already passed lunch time…" Applejack pointed out. Her eyes narrow. "I got a bad feeling about this…"

As she said this, the shadow that was stalking them seemed to hear her and slithered back into the darkness.

* * *

><p>Then before along, Johnny and his friends were all standing at the entrance to the scary looking Everfree Forest, which hasn't seemed to have changed even after all those years. They had all gathered a couple of things and put them in their saddle bags and hoped they would come in handy sooner than later.<p>

"Well… here it is." Johnny said.

"The Everfree Forest…" The others all said in unison.

"Where ponies go in… but they never come out! Ooh…" Sunspot finished in a spooky tone which freaked Wave Crasher out a bit, however the others were all completely unfazed.

"Knock it off." Ironhorn told her. "You are being childish Sunspot."

"Says the bison who sleeps with a _teddy bear_." Sunspot mocked him.

"That is _not_ true… Furry Freddy has his own bed… it's just next to mine…" Ironhorn said, embarrassed. They all stared at him. "Moving on."

"Alright, move out!" Johnny said as they began to head inside the Everfree Forest. Unknown to them, they were being watched by something in the shadow, or more specifically _a_ shadow. It slowly began to follow them into the forest.

* * *

><p>Later on, the five of them continued to slowly make their way through the dense and creepy looking forest and only Crasher and Orchard looked scared for their lives while the rest just trotted on ahead. They saw multiple creepy looking trees and heard various sounds from creatures that they could not identify. Eventually the two of them hear a noise and immediately freak out, causing them to jump onto the nearest pony for safety.<p>

"Crasher, let go of me, it was just the wind." Johnny told him.

Orchard Star shook in fear a bit before she noticed that she was holding onto Ironhorn, who had frozen up and was now blushing.

"Oh! Sorry about that!" she apologized as she released him.

"No problem…" he muttered, stunned.

"Ugh! Stop acting like babies you two!" Sunspot told them, annoyed.

"A baby would have cried and ran off in the opposite direction by now!" Crasher exclaimed.

"We're not going back! We've all been walking for hours!" Johnny stated, firmly.

"Let's walk _back_ a few hours! Then we can get ourselves out of this poor excuse for a dark closet once and for all!" Crasher pleaded.

"Relax! Like I said; it's just a stupid forest!" Sunspot stated. Wave Crasher then stood up straight and composed himself.

"Yeah, you're probably right, like you said; how bad could it be?" Crasher asked before all of a sudden a giant spider jumped down from out of nowhere and landed in front of them. It roared while they all screamed. "I hate this forest!"

"What do we do!?" Orchard Star shrieked.

Johnny looked up, saw a dark cloud above them and got an idea. "I got it! Sunspot! See that cloud up there?" he asked, pointing to up above them.

"Uh-huh, why?" she inquired, curiously.

"Make sure it's directly over it and then kick it, you follow me?" Johnny questioned.

"Yeah, I gotcha!" The Pegasus smirked as she flew up.

While the others continued to back up to avoid getting eaten by the spider, the yellow blur that was a Pegasus named Sunspot went up to one of the dark clouds and positioned it over the giant spider below her.

"Hey, Spider creep!" Sunspot called out. "Heads up!

The Spider looked up, saw that Sunspot was about to buck a cloud above it and got a look that said; 'Uh-oh!' on his face.

Then Sunspot kicked the cloud just like Johnny told her and a lightning bolt came down and struck the spider, electrocuting it. The others watched in amazement before it finally exploded, covering them in the spider's gooey remains, much to their disgust.

"WOW! _That_ was nice!" Wave Crasher remarked.

"Ugh! Gross! I'm gonna need to take a bath twenty times a day!" Orchard complained.

"Me too." Ironhorn nodded, solemnly.

Sunspot floated down. "Yeah… any chance you got a wet napkin in that bag of tricks there, Johnny?" she asked.

Johnny nodded slowly and took out some cloth's for them to use, which they all grabbed and began to rub themselves with it rather quickly.

* * *

><p>After the incident with the spider, the gang continued their journey through the forest, narrowly avoiding all the dangerous creatures that were around them and growing more and more exhausted<p>

"Ugh… I'm so tired…" Crasher whined.

"Not me! I can keep going!" Sunspot boasted.

"You're still a pony Sunspot, and even somepony like _you_ will get tired eventually." Ironhorn stated.

"Wow, aren't you just a little ray of sunshine?" Sunspot muttered, sarcastically.

"He's got a point Sunspot, plus I think we're all tired." Johnny said.

"Maybe we should consider camping somewhere once it gets dark." Orchard Star suggested.

"Oh! Camping! What a _great_ idea!" Sunspot remarked, her voice dripping with sarcasm again. "We can sit by the fire, and tell stories about _how we DIED_!"

"Stop being a wimp." Ironhorn told her, bluntly.

"Hey!" Sunspot protested.

"He's right, since when did you become scared of this place?" Wave Crasher questioned her.

"Since a _giant spider_ nearly _ate_ us!" Sunspot stated.

"Well, don't worry Sunspot, we're still together, still _friends_." Orchard said.

"She's right, and I do believe that the worst is behind us now." Johnny expressed. Just then, the shadow that was flowing them slithered into a crack in the ground, which Johnny noticed for a brief moment, but before he could say anything about it, a little tremor was felt beneath their hooves, surprising them.

"What was _that_?" Orchard remarked. They then heard a rumbling noise.

"Tell me that was your stomach…" Sunspot said to Ironhorn who shook his head.

"I'm sure it was just thunder… from… under… ground…" Crasher muttered, slowly as the ground beneath them began to shake, then finally split in half.

They all screamed as the two plates of earth began to split apart and unbalance them, most of the others fell and rolled down one side while Johnny rolled down the other. By the time the shaking stopped, the two pieces of rock were now a great distance away from each other.

"Guys! Are you ok!?" Johnny called out, concerned.

One the other side the rest of the group groaned as they began to stand back up and regain their composure.

"Yeah… but we're completely cut off from you." Orchard informed him. She turned to the injured Sunspot who rubbed her wing. "And Sunspot's wing is hurt, she can't fly."

"This was no earthquake…" Johnny muttered to himself.

"What was that?" Orchard inquired.

"Uh… you guys stay there, I'll try to find another way to get to you." Johnny said.

"Ok, be careful." Orchard told him. Johnny nodded and then took off.

"So? What are _we_ supposed to do?" Sunspot questioned. "Sit around here?"

"That's what Johnny told us to do." Orchard said.

"Plus we have no choice, to face the dangers of this forest we _all_ need to be together." Ironhorn stated.

"And until Johnny gets here… I'll entertain us with some jokes!" Wave Crasher declared, cheerfully.

All the color then drained from Sunspot's body as she groaned. "Ugh, just kill me now… quick… do it fast…"

* * *

><p>An hour or so later, Johnny continued his trek through the forest as he tried to find another way to reach the other's side but was continuously blocked by thick trees and dead ends. He grew frustrated as he walked down a long, grassy pathway.<p>

Johnny sighed. "Man… I have no idea how long he had been walking. Everything is starting to look the same…" he muttered. "Maybe I'll never get out.

Just then Johnny noticed a familiar blue butterfly, which he had not seen in years fly around him, which made him smile. Happy to see his old friend again.

"It's you…" he breathed. "Your back…"

The butterfly flew around him a few more times before it then began to fly off in another direction, much to his surprise.

"Hey, wait!" Johnny called out as he chased after the butterfly.

The teen rushed through the dense forest and pushed past multiple branches and leafs as he continued to chase the butterfly but eventually he lost sight of it and ended up losing it completely when he arrived on the other side. He gazed around the grassy plain.

"Where did it go?" Johnny wondered.

Just then, he heard a loud scream nearby and quickly turned his head towards it.

"What was that?" he wondered. The screamed continued. "Somepony's in trouble… maybe one of the others… better go see!"

The teen rushed over to the source of the scream and arrived at the edge of a small hill, where below he could see somepony being chased through the forest by a giant Timberwolf.

"Oh man, a timberwolf!" Johnny gasped, his eyes narrowed. "I gotta stop it before whoever that pony is gets eaten."

Johnny looked around for something to use to fight it with and found a heavy rock the size of an apple and a fallen tree branch. He smiled and grabbed them both. He then threw the rock to daze the wolf just as it cornered whatever it was that it was chasing and then he charged down the hill with branch in hand and hit it with all his might knock its jaw loose. Finally, before it could react Johnny gave it a strong kick, which, thanks to all his years Applebucking, sent it flying until it fell into a ditch and broke apart.

The fifteen-year old smirked. "All bark… not bite," he said before his face fell upon realizing what he just said. He sighed. "It seems Wave Crasher has rubbed off on me."

He then noticed the being the timberwolf was currently hiding behind a tree in front of him, he could tell because he could hear whoever it was, breathing.

"Hey, the wolf's gone now. You ok?" Johnny asked.

"I… think so…" The unknown person in front of him said, revealing to be a girl, as she began to come out from behind the tree.

"Oh, good, because…" Johnny began before he looked at who he just saved. His voice trailed off soon after that as he stared at her looking very shocked.

In front of him stood what appeared to be another creature like him, only female and approximately a year younger. She had slightly darker skin, brown hair that nearly reached her shoulders like his own and also had oddly shaped dark brown eyes. She wore a white vest with black linings over a silver colored shirt, black shorts and long black boots. She also wore black glasses.

Johnny stared at the female in shock, completely baffled and amazed that there was another creature, like him in Equestria.

"No way…" Johnny breathed, shocked.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Johnny continued to stare at the female for what seemed like forever, he was in complete shock. For the first time in his young life, he had finally met somebody who was like him, for once he wasn't alone. It was almost too good to be true for him, while outside he was stunned, inside he was bursting with happiness. The girl on the other hand, just looked baffled by his rather strange behavior.

"What? What's wrong?" she asked, still looking very confused and concerned.

"It can't be…" Johnny breathed.

"What can't be?" The girl questioned. "Who are you anyway?"

Johnny then began to circle her curiously while she looked at him strangely, he looked down her front and back and poked her a bit.

"Uh… what are you doing?" she asked him, confused. "Haven't you heard of personal space?"

"Your… you're like… me…" Johnny said, completely stunned.

"Uh… why are you looking at me like that?" The girl asked. She looked around. "And where are we, anyway?"

"We're in Equestria." Johnny replied.

"Equestria? What's that?" Alyssa questioned.

"The name of his country, it's where I was raised." Johnny said.

"You were raised here?" Alyssa inquired, surprised.

"Yep." Johnny nodded.

"By who?"

"Well, her name is Applejack." Johnny replied.

"Applejack?" Alyssa repeated, confused. "What kind of name is that?"

"A family name." Johnny shrugged. "Everypony in the Apple Family has a name involving Apples in some way."

"Apple Family? Everypony?" Alyssa echoed. "What are you talking about? Who talks like that, anyway?"

"Everypony in this world I suppose." Johnny replied, shrugging.

"Ok… I'm starting to think 'pony' is _key_ here…" Alyssa mused, suspiciously.

"It is, a lot of the inhabitants here are ponies." Johnny told her.

"Right…" Alyssa said, clearly unconvinced.

"What is… your name…?" Johnny asked, slowly.

"Alyssa. Alyssa Tao." The girl answered. "What's yours?"

"Mine's Johnny. Johnny Appleseed." The boy replied.

"Johnny Appleseed?" Alyssa repeated, surprised.

"Yeah, that's my name." Johnny confirmed.

"Very odd name…" Alyssa remarked.

"It's a family name." Johnny shrugged. "My _adopted_ family, anyway."

"Ah, the 'Apple Family'." Alyssa said, with a nonbelieving smile.

"Hey… why do you use air quote when you say 'Apple Family'?" Johnny questioned, suspiciously.

"Because it's obvious your making this up?" Alyssa said, as if it was completely obvious.

"But I'm not." Johnny protested.

"Don't play dumb!" Alyssa told him. "Just tell me what's going on here already! Now!"

"I don't know! I found _you_! How'd you get here anyway? Why were you being chased by a Timberwolf?" Johnny questioned.

"Timberwolf?" Alyssa asked, confused.

"That thing that attacked you, you're welcome by the way." Johnny said.

"Oh! Thank you." Alyssa bowed, gratefully. "You saved me from that… illusion or… mirage… or… big dog or… whatever it was."

"I told you; it's a Timberwolf. A wolf made entirely out of wood." Johnny stated.

Alyssa blinked. "No seriously, what was that?" she asked.

"Uh… never mind…" Johnny said, rubbing between his eyes. "So… we're the same species… right?"

"Well… different genders, but yes." Alyssa confirmed, nodding. Johnny looked relieved by this.

"I have so many questions… like… where do I come from? What am I?" Johnny questioned.

"We come from a planet called Earth, we're humans." Alyssa told him.

"Humans?" Johnny repeated.

"Yeah, think of us as… highly evolved apes." Alyssa shrugged. "Do they have monkey's here?"

Johnny nodded. "Yes."

"And do they talk too?" Alyssa added, doubtfully.

"No, only creatures with hooves can." Johnny explained.

"Of course." Alyssa said, dryly.

"You don't sound convinced…" Johnny observed.

"Of course I'm not! Because this is not real." Alyssa stated.

"It's not?" Johnny asked, confused.

"Yeah, this is obviously some kind of… coma dream or something." Alyssa said. "I mean giant wolves made out of _wood_? It's just not possible in real life."

"Maybe not on _Earth_, but here in Equestria…" Johnny began.

"Stop it! You too are just another part of this dream." Alyssa told him.

"If that's true then how can I touch you?" Johnny questioned her.

"I don't know… _yet_, but this is a very elaborate dream, I can tell you that." Alyssa expressed.

"Hmm, if you think it's a dream, maybe you should see Princess Celestia or Luna." Johnny suggested.

"Princess who and who?" Alyssa questioned, confused.

"They're the monarchs of this land." Johnny replied.

"Monarchs?" Alyssa echoed. Johnny nodded. "Odd… usually royal figures where we come from are just old _figureheads_ not almighty _rulers_."

"Wow! That's amazing!" Johnny gasped.

"Not really…" Alyssa said, slowly.

"To _me_ it is, this the first time I've heard about stuff from my world. I've _always_ wanted to know what I was and where I was from, I'm telling you, it was eating me up inside, ever since I came here as a baby." Johnny expressed. Alyssa's eyes then lit up upon remembering something.

"You know… I think I do know you now." Alyssa realized. "Yeah… I heard about a famous pair of scientists who lost their son in a terrible lab accident recently…"

"Their son?" Johnny repeated, surprised.

"Yeah, it's all in my father's book here." Alyssa said as she took out a little book from her white handbag. Johnny's eyes widened.

"What does it say?" Johnny asked, interested.

Alyssa flipped through the book. "Well, fifteen years ago Dr. Richard and Elizabeth Lyons were working on a project with several other scientists to create a portal that would allow them to transport items from one place to another," she explained. "But something went wrong, and their son, Cole, was sucked through the portal right before it collapsed on itself."

"And _Cole_? That's_ my_ name?" Johnny asked, with a bit of a smile.

"Cole Lyons, yes." Alyssa nodded.

"Cole Lyons…" Johnny echoed, slowly. "Well, butter my biscuit. Who'd a thunk it?"

"First time hearing a normal sounding name here?" Alyssa questioned.

"Something like that." Johnny admitted. "But everypony's names here seem normal to _me_."

"Well, you have been isolated from humans for fifteen years now so it's really no surprise to me." Alysa said.

"But wait… why are me and my parents written in that book?" Johnny questioned.

"Right, well this is my father's book, he was also on the project but he didn't give up on it. He gathered a new team, and tried it again only _I'm _the one who opened it and went through. I wanted to prove to my father that I'm not as helpless as he thinks I am." Alyssa explained.

"I feel you." Johnny expressed, sympathetically.

"You do?" Alyssa asked, surprised.

Johnny nodded. "Yeah, my Mom can be a bit protective at times."

"Your _adopted_ Mom?" Alyssa corrected.

"Eeyup." Johnny confirmed.

"Well, I guess I didn't get through since I'm dreaming right now." Alyssa said, disappointed. "Won't _my_ Dad be disappointed?"

"But you're not dreaming! Listen to me!" Johnny urged her as he put a hand on her shoulder but she shrugged it off

"No! I refuse to believe any of this is real! It goes against everything I stand for it…" Alyssa began before she began shivering like crazy.

"What's wrong? Are you ok?" Johnny inquired, concerned.

"It's weird… ever since I got here I sometimes feel all... tingly. Like something's try to go right through me…" Alyssa breathed.

"That's the magic." Johnny said. "See, if you just believe it then you'll…"

"There's no such thing as magic!" Alyssa told him, firmly. "Now if you'll excuse me…"

Alyssa turned and then began to walk off on her own.

"Where are you going?" Johnny inquired.

"To try and get a signal." Alyssa said, as she continued to fiddle with the device in her hand. "I haven't been able to get one since I came here."

"Signal?" Johnny repeated, totally confused.

"Yeah, phone signal." Alyssa said, holding up the device. Johnny just blinked, confused. "Oh, never mind.. see ya."

Alyssa then walked off to a different part of the forest while Johnny watched her go looking upset and conflicted.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the spot where Johnny told them to wait for him, the four friends were all waiting patiently for him to return. Well, Ironhorn and Orchard Star anyway, Sunspot was currently and slowly losing her mind thanks to Wave Crasher's non-stop bad jokes<p>

"Ok, ok, ok, here's another one! What's a chimney sweeps most common ailment?" Crasher inquired, eagerly. Nopony answered for a bit until he spoke up. "The flue!"

Crasher started laughing out loud while the rest groaned and Sunspot screamed in frustration.

"Ugh, jeez! What's taking Johnny so long!?" Sunspot complained. "I swear if I have to hear _one more joke_ from Crasher's mouth…"

Crasher prepares to open his mouth but a death glare from Sunspot quickly makes him stop.

"I'm sure he'll be here soon…" Orchard said, hopefully.

"Guys!" They heard Johnny cry out.

"Johnny?" They said, as they turned around and saw their non-pony friend on top of a hill close by.

"See? What did I tell you?" The unicorn remarked, proudly.

The fifteen-year old human then jumped down and landed right in front of them.

"Where have you _been_!?" Sunspot remarked.

"Yeah, we missed you!" Wave Crasher told him.

"Ah, I've missed you too. Listen, I got news." Johnny said.

"What is it, Jonathan?" Ironhorn inquired.

After a minute or two of explaining what happened, the others were all greatly shocked by what they had just heard from their non-pony friend.

"Another creature like _you_!?" Sunspot exclaimed.

"Another _human_." Johnny corrected. "That's the name of my species apparently… and she's female."

"Cool! She hot?" Crasher inquired. Orchard nudged him in response.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Sunspot nodded.

"What is her name?" Ironhorn questioned, curiously.

"Alyssa Tao." Johnny answered.

"How did she get here?" The bison added.

"Same way I did; through a portal my parents created." Johnny replied.

"Your _parents_?" Orchard echoed, shocked.

Johnny nodded. "Yeah, they're names are Richard and Elizabeth, _mine_ is apparently Cole."

"Wow, that's weird name." Wave Crasher remarked.

"Oh, like _your_ one to talk, 'Wave Crasher'." Sunspot mocked. The Sea Pony just scowled.

"So? What's she like?" Orchard inquired.

"Hard to say… she's a little hard to get to know, and she refuses to believe any of this is real." Johnny said.

"Well, _she_ sounds fun." Sunspot remarked, sarcastically.

"She's in denial." Johnny stated.

"I see…" Ironhorn nodded.

"Sounds like it." Orchard Star agreed.

"On the bright side, I now know who parents are, where I'm from and my _real_ name!" Johnny said, excitedly. "I finally got some answers!"

"Wow, Johnny! That's great!" Orchard Star smiled.

Ironhorn nodded. "Indeed. I am happy for you."

"Thank you." Johnny nodded, gratefully.

"Where's she now?" Sunspot asked.

"She headed off to 'get a signal' or whatever that means." Johnny shrugged.

"You know… the longer she stays out there the more likely she will get into trouble again." Ironhorn told him.

"Hmm… your right, I'm gonna go try to find her again." Johnny declared as he began to leave.

"Wait, _why_?" Sunspot questioned. "From what I here, she doesn't want anything to do with you _or_ us _or_ Equestria."

Johnny turned to her. "She's also the best chance I have of getting more answers. I _need_ to know more about my species' history."

Orchard nodded. "We understand, Johnny."

Johnny nodded and then began to leave.

"Yeah, go talk to her, maybe you'll even get a date!" Wave Crasher said, smiling. The human did a double take as he turned to him.

"Date!?" Johnny said, looking somewhat freaked out.

"He's just teasing, aren't you Wave Crasher?" Orchard asked Crasher, sternly. The others also glared at him. He chuckled, nervously.

"Yeah… teasing…" he said, slowly.

"Ok, be back soon." Johnny told them as he ran off before leaping back into the forest.

"There he goes…" Orchard sighed.

"Yeah, off he goes to probably ditch us for somepony of his kind." Sunspot grumbled, cynically.

"Don't be like that, Sunspot." Orchard Star scolded her

"Yeah, no need to be so negative about it, Sunspot. Negativity just guarantee's failure" Wave Crasher agreed. "Johnny just got himself some much needed answers, let him enjoy it and be positive."

"Right." Ironhorn nodded.

"Fine, whatever." Sunspot grumbled.

"Speaking of positivity…" Crasher began before Sunspot knocked him out.

Sunspot sighed. "I've been waiting to do that for hours!"

"Hey, maybe he was going to tell a good joke." Orchard Star guessed.

"Yes, now _that_ is thinking positively." Ironhorn agreed.

"Right…" Sunspot said, sarcastically. "I just hope Johnny knows what he's getting into with this girl."

They all looked in the direction Johnny took off in, each of them thinking the same thing Sunspot just said.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, Alyssa was in a more peaceful and less dangerous part of the forest studying and writing down every interesting thing should find, until she spotted a little white bunny hop over to her and she smiled a warm smile.<p>

"Aw, how cute!" Alyssa said as she stroked the bunny's fur. "This sure feels real… then again… maybe it _is_…"

"Hey! Alyssa!"

Alyssa turned around and much to surprise she saw Johnny jumping from a high place and landing near her. She then stood up.

"Cole! You found me!" Alyssa remarked.

"Just call me Johnny." The fifteen-year old told her.

"But Cole Lyons… that's your real name." Alyssa pointed out.

"Well, here I'm Johnny Appleseed, a member of the Apple Family. This is where I was raised, this is my home, not Earth." Johnny stated, firmly.

"Whatever… how did you find me anyway?" Alyssa questioned.

"I've gotten good at tracking things since I've been here, along with Applebucking and every other farm chore you can think of." Johnny explained, shrugging.

"Hmm, very impressive." Alyssa admitted, as they both sat down together on the grass.

"I see you've taken a liking to these 'figments of your imagination'." Johnny noted.

"Well… based on my latest hypothesis, it seems that this _isn't_ a dream." Alyssa stated. "But _wherever_ we are, it's _not_ magical."

"You keep telling yourself that." Johnny told her, amused.

"Thank you. I will." Alyssa nodded, pleased.

"You know… during my early days here growing up because I had no friends and didn't know who I was I spent all my time alone, I barely spoke to _anypony_." Johnny expressed. "My only 'friends' were the animals that surround us. I still had adopted family though… but it was still pretty rough."

"Oh… I'm sorry… I had no idea…" Alyssa said, sympathetically.

"It's not your fault." Johnny assured her.

"Well… you can't say you're the only human here anymore, can you?" Alyssa pointed out.

"Yeah… I always thought I was alone…" Johnny admitted.

"You're not alone." Alyssa told him, gently. "Cole… I mean Johnny… you're not alone."

Johnny smiled. "Thank you. And by the way… you can call me whatever you wish. Johnny Appleseed, Cole Lyons, it doesn't matter. There both part of who I am, I'm just gonna have to accept that," he said.

"If you say so." Alyssa nodded, looking understanding.

"Hey, wanna meet my friends?" Johnny offered.

"I don't know… I don't really do 'friends'…" Alyssa confessed. "To be honest I'm not good in social gathering of any kind."

"But why not?" Johnny asked, baffled. "I was always taught that friends were the best things in the world."

"That's not what _I_ was taught growing up." Alyssa sighed.

"Oh… well… what were _you_ taught?" Johnny asked her, curiously.

"That knowledge was power and in order to gain more knowledge and understand the world better we must _detach_ ourselves from the world, remove all earthly tethers so that our spirits could be free." Alyssa replied.

"But how can you expect to _help_ humanity, if you've never been _a part_ of it?" Johnny pointed out.

Alyssa looked a bit conflicted by what he said. "What about you? I'm sure your childhood wasn't all fun either, leaving with just 'ponies' after all"

"It was… difficult, yes, but I didn't let it crush my spirit. Plus I had my family and my friends, they helped. As far as I can tell, all you've had are _teachers_. There's a difference, Alyssa." Johnny stated. He then started talking a bit dramatically. "But don't worry! All you have to do is put your faith in me and the magic of friendship will guide you!"

Alyssa looked at him blank faced. "Uh-huh…" she said, sarcastically. "By the way, who are these 'friends' of yours."

"A Pegasus, a Unicorn, a Bison and a Sea Pony." Johnny answered, casually.

"Ok then… so… how about I go to town and get some _very nice men_ with a _very big net_." Alyssa said with a fake smile, which Johnny saw clearly.

"Ah! I get it, you don't believe me." Johnny smiled.

"Clearly." The girl said, deadpan.

"How about I _prove _it?" Johnny offered.

"_That_ I'd like to see." Alyssa nodded.

"Ok, follow me." Johnny said, as he began to walk off. Looking curious, Alyssa begins to follow him into the forest.

* * *

><p>As the two humans made their way to the others, Orchard was still tending to Sunspot's injured wing while Wave Crasher and Ironhorn watched from afar.<p>

"How's your wing?" Orchard inquired.

Sunspot flexed it a bit. "Better, thanks," she said, gratefully.

"No problem." Orchard smiled.

"You make an excellent nurse, Orchard Star." Ironhorn told her. Orchard smiled and blushed in response.

"And _you_ Sunspot make an excellent patient, so quiet… so non-violent…" Wave Crasher sighed, blissfully.

"Oh I'm gonna get violent soon and when I do I'm coming after you…" Sunspot warned him.

"Enough! I think hear them coming." Orchard said, as she listened very closely.

"Hey, guys!"

They all turned and saw Johnny approaching them along with Alyssa.

"I'd like you to meet Alyssa. Alyssa, these are my friends." Johnny told her.

Alyssa looked forward and her eyes widened when she saw an actual Unicorn, Pegasus, Bison and a Sea Pony, who all looked very much intelligent and totally contradicted what she was thinking before. Her mind was filled with dozens of questions till Wave Crasher suddenly interrupted her train of thought.

"Hi! How you doing?" The Sea Pony asked.

This then became too much for Alyssa and caused to faint.

Crasher blinked as he stared at the unconscious Alyssa. "Was it something I said?" he inquired.

"It's _always_ something you say, Wave Crasher." Sunspot stated.

The five of them all loomed over her, curiously.

"Is she gonna be ok?" Johnny asked Orchard who tended to her.

"She'll be fine, she just needs some rest." Orchard said.

"Maybe singing her a song will help her!" Crasher suggested.

"She said she needs _rest_, not a _migraine_." Sunspot told him, bluntly.

"I just hope we can convince her about all this when she wakes up." Johnny confessed.

"And if she doesn't?" Ironhorn inquired.

Johnny looked at her again. "Then we have a problem," he said while they continue to gaze down upon her, their heads practically coming together like a puzzle.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: This chapter uses bits of inspiration and references from various forms of media that I like, admire and honor but I do not own them. This is not for profit, it is merely for fun. No flames please and thank you. BTW to those reading this, fanfiction writer ghost of fantasy says that he approves of my stories and wanted me to tell you all flamers and haters that you are all dummies FYI that's a much nicer version of what he would have really said.<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Some time had passed and Wave Crasher was currently resting on a rock and humming a tune to himself and appearing to be very relaxed and happy. when the others came up and gathered around him, not that he noticed at the time. They waited for him to wake up for a bit before Sunspot decided to take matters into her own hooves.

"Wake up!" Sunspot shouted. Wave Crasher screamed as he woke up with a start, he then saw the others near him and quickly relaxed again.

"Oh hey guys, what's up?" he inquired, interested.

"She's awake, and she's ready to believe that you _might _real." Johnny informed them.

"Awesomely radical dude!" Wave Crasher exclaimed, excited.

"Heh, keep talking like that and she's gonna pass out again." Sunspot commented.

"Hey!" Crasher said, insulted.

Johnny then came over with a somewhat nervous Alyssa in tow and they all turned their attention towards the two humans with smiles on their faces, though Alyssa still seemed a bit nervous around them.

"Alyssa, this is Wave Crasher, Ironhorn, Sunspot and Orchard Star. Guys, this is Alyssa Tao." Johnny said.

"Sup." Sunspot nodded.

"Hello!" Orchard waved.

"Greetings." Ironhorn nodded.

"Hey! I'm Wave Crasher!" The Sea Pony beamed. "So… you feeling better now?"

"Whoa! They all… they all really _talked_." Alyssa gasped, stunned beyond belief.

"Told you." Johnny smiled.

"How did they…" Alyssa began.

"Learn how to talk? I don't know… Mama, Dada, Honey? You pick it up." Sunspot shrugged.

Wave Crasher then got a bit closer to her with a flirtatious grin. "And I'll pick _you_ up at seven, Miss… what's her name again? Amanda?"

"Her name is _Alyssa_." Sunspot stated, annoyed.

"Hey, you say _potato_, I say _patato_!" Crasher joked. Everyone groaned at this, which upset Crasher. "Aw! I thought that joke had potential!"

"Please, you'd have to be a_ moron _to laugh at _that _joke." Sunspot remarked. Then, much to their surprise Alyssa started laughing.

"Ha! That's hilarious! I didn't get at first, but now I do! It's two different ways of saying the same word! Isn't that hilarious?" Alyssa remarked, laughing.

"Uh, Alyssa? I think your ruining it." Johnny informed her.

"Sorry…" she apologized.

Crasher, like all the others, were stunned by her laughter. "She really liked it…" The Sea Pony muttered, shocked.

"She must have hit her head or something." Sunspot declared.

"A laugh's a laugh!" Wave Crasher snapped.

"If you say so." The Pegasus girl shrugged.

"You all must be part of a very advanced species here…" Alyssa remarked.

"Or… it's because this place is magical." Sunspot said, making it sound obvious.

"There is no such thing as magic! It's just no logical, ok!" Alyssa snapped, annoyed.

"Wow, you were right, she _is_ in denial." Crasher told Johnny.

"Hey!" Alyssa protested.

"Tell me something Alyssa, do you like poetry?" Ironhorn asked Alyssa.

"Huh?" she responded.

"I said; do you like poetry." Ironhorn repeated. "Please do not make me repeat myself."

"Uh… yeah, I like poetry." Alyssa confirmed. "I've read all kinds and have heard every one of them."

"Oh? Have you heard _this one_? 'Instinct is a lie, told by a fearful body, hoping to be wrong.'"

"What's _that _supposed to mean?" The human girl asked, curious as to what the Bison was talking about.

"It means that when you base your expectations only on what you see, you blind yourself to the possibilities of a new reality," he said, sagely.

"He's got a point." Wave Crasher told her, smiling.

Alyssa frowned, insulted. "Yeah, like _you'd_ know anything, Bison boy."

Orchard gasped at this while Ironhorn maintained his composure, Johnny then leaned in toward Alyssa.

"Hey, can we talk in private for a second?" Johnny asked Alyssa.

"Very well." Alyssa said, shrugging, as they walked further away from the others in order to talk without them hearing.

"Listen, I don't mean to be impolite, but could you _please_ act a little nicer to my friends." Johnny requested. "They're like family to me."

"They're _talking animals_." Alyssa pointed out.

"So?" Johnny asked, insulted.

"It's… a little weird you know?" Alyssa remarked.

"To _you_, maybe." Johnny countered.

"True, but while I admit that _they_, along with some of the things here are real I _refuse_ to believe in magic, understand?" Alyssa said.

"Yeah, I do, all I'm asking is that you try to be a little nicer, ok?" Johnny said to her.

As they talked the 'talking animals' nearby, watched them and waited for them to come back. Then Orchard spoke up.

"I don't understand Alyssa, it's like… she _needs_ to believe the impossible can't happen." she said.

"From what I can tell, Alyssa uses her understanding of science to control what she cannot comprehend. Acknowledging the existence of magic would be to relinquish the last vestiges of that control." Ironhorn reasoned.

"I see…" Orchard said, understandingly.

"Sounds kooky." Sunspot scoffed. "Then again so is she so…"

"She's _not_ kooky." Orchard stated, sternly.

"That is right, she is just lost." Ironhorn added.

"Well, then we'll draw her a map!" Sunspot said, exasperated.

"Before or _after_ you clonk her on the head?" Crasher questioned, rubbing his own head.

"You're _still_ annoyed by that?" Sunspot questioned, tiredly. "Be glad you managed to _wake up_."

Just then, Alyssa came back with Johnny and lowered her head at them.

"I'm very, very sorry for what I said, I didn't mean it..." Alyssa said, shamefully.

"It's alright." Ironhorn nodded.

"Yeah, we know you're still freaked out about all this." Orchard added.

"Not mention a bit kooky." Sunspot smirked. The others glared at her. "What?"

"Anyway… now that your awake, why don't you tell us about yourself?" Orchard Star offered.

"Not much to tell, really." Alyssa shrugged.

"My Ma always says that when a pony… or human… says that, it means she's got something to hide." Johnny told her.

"FYI, he's not lying, he never lies." Wave Crasher said.

"Oh… then… I'm sorry for believing you were making all this up…" Alyssa stated, apologetically.

"It's cool." Johnny nodded. "So what else can you tell us?"

"Ok… well I know karate, my Dad is a scientist like your parents and… my Mother passed on when I was still a baby." Alyssa said, sadly. The others looked at her sympathetically.

"Alyssa, I'm so sorry…" Johnny told her.

"Not your fault." Alyssa stated.

"Still… I wouldn't know what I do if I lost my Mom…" Johnny expressed.

"Well at least you _know_ one of your parents, I never got to meet my Dad… probably because Mom kicked him out when I was a baby as well…" Wave Crasher said, a bit sadly. "And when I say 'kicked out' I mean _literally_ kicked out."

They all looked at him with wide eyes.

"You know… that explains _so much_." Sunspot realized.

"Thanks…" Crasher said, sarcastically. He then noticed Alyssa examining him closely. "Uh… what are you doing?"

"Studying." Alysa answered as she observed his breathing apparatus. "So this apparatus keeps you alive on land?"

"Yep! Sure does!" Wave Crasher said, proudly.

"Fascinating!" Alyssa remarked.

"I don't know about 'fascinating'." Sunspot muttered, under her breath.

"I do!" Crasher spoke up.

"Of course you do…" The Pegasus said, rolling her eyes looking annoyed.

Alyssa then popped up near her this time. "So… how sensitive are your wings? Are they as hollow as a birds or are they stronger?"

"Uh…" Sunspot responded, speechless.

"Huh, you've got her _speechless_! Do you know how long I've waited for this moment?" Crasher remarked to Alyssa.

"Yeah, we'll I'm still waiting for _you_ to become speechless ya know." Sunspot told him. "And when you do… I'll be there."

"Dream on." Wave Crasher smirked.

"Are those two always like this?" Alyssa asked the others.

"Pretty much." Orchard Star confirmed.

"You get used to it." Ironhorn added.

"Really?" Alyssa inquired, doubtfully.

"No. It gets worse, trust me." Johnny stated.

"Say, how come you fainted when you saw us the first time?" Sunspot asked, confused.

"Well, in the human world creatures such as Pegasi, unicorns, and many others exist only in myth." Alyssa stated.

"Not here." Johnny said, smiling.

"No… not here indeed…" Alyssa agreed while shaking her head. She then looked up the clear sky nearby. "Sure is clear outside of the forest."

"Yeah, the Pegasus ponies sure outdid themselves, huh?" Orchard remarked.

"The Pegasi?" Alyssa echoed. "What do they have to do with the weather?"

"Duh! They're the ones who control it!" Sunspot stated.

"She's not from around here, Sunspot. Remember?" Johnny reminded.

"Oh yeah." Sunspot remembered. "Well, anyways how do you humans control the weather on Earth?"

Alyssa shook her head. "We don't really," she told them.

"What do you mean?" Orchard Star questioned, confused.

"Humans don't control the weather, it works on its own." Alyssa told them, which made them all gasp and caused Orchard to faint. "Uh… what did I say?"

"Well… the thought of weather moving on its own freaks us out a bit…" Johnny said, shaking slightly.

"Yeah… the Everfree Forest… which is where we are in now… works kinda like that…" Orchard added. "Which is partly why rarely anypony goes in here… ever."

"No wonder I thought I was still on Earth…" Alyssa mused. "And will we be seeing any more of those… things again? You know the Timberwolves from before?"

"I think they headed off in the south end of the forest a little while ago." Sunspot reported.

"They'll be back though." Orchard noted.

"Hopefully not for a while." Ironhorn stated.

"Yeah, so until then… we can just hang out here." Wave Crasher said as he got into a relaxing position.

"Sounds good to me." Sunspot agreed as she imitated him.

"Glad to see you two finally agree on something." Ironhorn said, pleased.

"Yeah, and it only took them seven years." Orchard Star added, giggling.

"Oh, har, har." Sunspot laughed, sarcastically.

"Seriously? _That's_ what gets a laugh out of you?" Wave Crasher commented, sounding deadpan.

"So… how did you guys meet anyway?" Alyssa inquired, curiously.

"On our first day of school." Johnny replied.

"Classic…" Alyssa muttered.

"What?" Johnny asked, confused.

"Nothing, continue." Alyssa said, quickly.

"Anyway… we met on the first day of school and together we stopped a bully _and_ saved a bunch of ponies in a bus from falling off a cliff." Johnny added. "_That's_ when we decided to start helping ponies out however and whenever we could."

"Wow, that… actually really impressive." Alyssa admitted.

"You were expecting something else?" Sunspot questioned, suspiciously.

"No, no! I'm just really impressed, that's all." Alyssa said. "Never had the guts to do that when I was younger…"

"You didn't?" Orchard inquired.

"No… I sat inside and did my homework like a good little nerd…" Alyssa muttered, depressed.

"Figures…" Sunspot mumbled under her breath which earned her a glare from the others.

"But soon… I'm gonna do something great! _Be_ something great! I promised that to my father." Alyssa stated.

"I see…" Orchard Star said, sympathetically.

"Well I wouldn't hold my breath looking to do something amazing _here_, nothing ever really _happens_ in this place." Sunspot stated.

"She's right, it's been very peaceful lately." Johnny nodded.

"Yeah, what could harm us now?" Crasher questioned, while a dark and mysterious mist continues to lurk and slither around nearby.

* * *

><p>Around the same time, inside Princess Twilight's castle, the alicorn was just in the middle of meeting Spike in the throne room, they seemed to be in a hurry.<p>

"Spike, any sign of Johnny and his friends yet?" Twilight asked.

"Nothing so far, you?" Spike inquired.

"I can't seem to locate him with my magic for some reason…" The Princess said, troubled. She sighed. "I just don't get it… where would Johnny and his friends go and _why_?"

"I don't know, but come on, let's go and join the search." Spike told her as he began to leave.

"Right." The purple alicorn nodded as she began to leave also before suddenly Spike burped out a scroll that was caught by Princess Twilight.

"Ah, what now?" Spike questioned, tiredly as Twilight read it quickly.

"It's from the Princess!" Princess Twilight gasped.

"What's it say?" Spike inquired as Twilight scanned the scrolled again. When she finished she gasped. "What's wrong, Twilight?"

Twilight quickly stood up with a serious face. "We need to find Johnny and his friends, _now_," she said, firmly. "And contact the others, I know just where they are now…"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

While Princess Twilight out gathering the others and informing them of the news she had just learned before going out to locate Johnny and the others, the young teen was just beginning to stand up from his sitting spot.

"Ok, now that we've bonded I guess we should get moving." Johnny said, as he began to leave.

"Uh… moving where?" Sunspot inquired.

Johnny turned to her. "Home. With Alyssa's arrival I finally got some answers, now I can get back home to my Ma. I can't wait for you to meet her Alyssa."

"Yeah, should be… great." Alyssa said, slowly.

"Wow… one day and already bringing her home to meet the folks, that's _bold_, dude." Crasher commented, smiling. This caused the two humans to glance at each other and blush.

"Uh… what-what do you mean?" Johnny asked, stuttering.

"Crasher!" Orchard Star scolded him.

"What?" The Sea Pony asked, genuinely confused.

"That is not a proper thing to say Wave Crasher." Ironhorn said, sternly.

"Come on, I was just…" Wave Crasher began to say.

"Being your obnoxious and dorky self?" Sunspot interjected, also annoyed. Wave Crasher looked down, dejected.

"Yeah, and besides… Cole and I don't like each other like _that_." Alyssa.

"Right… wait, do you?" Johnny questioned her, curiously.

"Uh…" Alyssa muttered, unsure of what to say.

"Well done, you just made them uncomfortable." Sunspot told Wave Crasher, sarcastically.

"Hey, it was just a question." Wave Crasher defended.

"And a really dumb one, so unless you want to look like an even _bigger_ buffoon I'd stay quiet if I were you, which I'm glad I'm not." Sunspot stated.

"Yeah, yeah…" Crasher said, uninterested.

"By the way… how do you plan on getting back Alyssa?" Orchard Star asked, curiously.

Alyssa's eyes widened. "Oh! Uh…"

"What?" Sunspot asked, suspiciously. "What's wrong? You look kinda guilty."

"Um…" Alyssa said, again. Looking unsure of what to say.

"Come on, Alyssa. You know something. Spit it out." Johnny told her.

Alyssa sighed. "Ok… well… the thing is… I think my father's portal had the same problem that your parent's did…" she told him.

"You mean it…" Johnny began.

Alyssa nodded. "Uh-huh… it collapsed on itself," she confirmed, meekly.

"Which means…?" Sunspot asked, confused.

"That the portal was a one way trip… we're stuck here." Alyssa told them, bluntly.

Johnny sighed deeply. "Oh well…" he said. "It's just that I was really hoping that I could visit my biological parents and let them know that I'm doing fine."

"That… could be problematic." Alyssa said to him.

"What is that?" Johnny inquired.

"Uh… never mind, I'm sure they'd go _nuts_ once they saw you." Alyssa smiled.

"Ok… say, you wanna grab a bite? They make excellent hay fries in Ponyville." Johnny offered, smiling.

"You eat _hay_?" Alyssa questioned, incredulously.

Johnny nodded. "Yeah. What do you eat?" he asked.

"Well… I do like hotdogs, hamburgers and green tea." Alyssa said.

"What are hotdogs and hamburgers?" Johnny inquired, confused.

"Mostly… meat." Alyssa answered. All the ponies, Bison and Sea Pony's gasped in horror while Johnny rushed over to a bush and hurled behind it.

He groaned, disgusted. "When did I have _pizza_?"

"Ok, ok, I get it! You're a vegetarian, I'm sorry." Alyssa apologized.

"Ugh, you eat _meat_? How do you _sleep_ at night?" Sunspot questioned, repulsed.

"Revolting…" Orchard expressed, disgusted. Ironhorn and Wave Crasher nodded in agreement.

"Hey, we humans eat meat _and_ vegetables! It's just how we're built!" Alyssa said, defensively. "Don't blame me…"

As Alyssa continued to apologize and defend her actions, Johnny suddenly felt and heard a rumbling noise, as if something was moving underground

"What was that?" Johnny asked, gazing around looking somewhat alarmed. They all turned to him. "Did you guys hear that?"

"Hear what?" Orchard inquired.

"I didn't hear anything." Alyssa said.

"Neither did I." Ironhorn added.

"Eh, probably nothing." Wave Crasher shrugged.

Just then they noticed a dark fog moving in from all around them and through the cracks in the ground.

"Or not…" Crasher added.

They all gasp and back away in fear as the fog slowly started to surround them, preventing them all from running away. The sky above them even turned dark, and only that part of the sky that was below the fog.

"Ok… this is spooky…" Crasher remarked

"Ya think?" Sunspot questioned, annoyed

"More like _not normal_." Alyssa stated. "Fog shouldn't look like this… but I guess in this world… it does…"

"No… this is bizarre even by Equestria standards." Johnny voiced.

"And that's _saying_ something." Sunspot expressed.

The fog then began to close in on them, causing them all to back away and stand close together.

"It's getting closer!" Wave Crasher panicked.

"What do we do?" Orchard wondered, fearfully.

Johnny looked and then spotted an opening just up ahead of them. "Everyone, on my mark, follow me! Three… two… one! Go!" he cried.

The fifteen-year old human then dashed forward and jumped right over the fog and through the opening, landing on the peaceful grass on the other side. The others saw what he did, exchanged glances and nodded. One by one they all leapt through the opening and came out safely on the other side. After that happened, the fog disappeared.

"Whew! That was a close one…" Johnny said, relieved.

"Maybe we should leave…" Crasher suggested.

"Agreed." Ironhorn nodded.

"Hold on!" Somepony called out.

They all looked up and were surprised when they saw Princess Twilight floating down and landing in front of them.

"Princess Twilight!" Johnny said, surprised.

"Princess!" The others all said as they immediately bowed.

"What are you doing here?" Johnny inquired, surprised. "Shouldn't you be in Ponyville or something?"

"I was but I got message from the Princess and I…" Twilight began she saw Alyssa. "Oh… hi there!"

"Uh… hi…" Alyssa said, slowly. She looked a bit surprised by Twilight's appearance, but also very fascinated.

"Princess Twilight, this is Alyssa, she's a human… like me." Johnny said. "Alyssa, this is Princess Twilight, the Princess of Friendship, one of my Mom's friends and… also my honorary Aunt."

"Wow! Another Human in Equestria, that's amazing!" Twilight said, marveled. "I thought Johnny was the only one but now…"

Before she could finish Alyssa started walking around her and studied every part of her body; her horn, her wings, her hooves, her flank, everything.

"Uh… what are you doing?" Twilight asked her, as she continued studying her.

"Sorry it's just… Well I've never seen anything _like you_ before." Alyssa said. "Oh… I have so many questions!"

"I know how you feel." Princess Twilight told her. "I love doing research on new things and species."

"Me too!" Alyssa exclaimed, amazed. "Fascinating. We sure do have a lot in common, don't we?"

Princess Twilight nodded. "Hmm-mm, we sure do."

"Yeah, it's a little freaky…" Sunspot commented.

"Don't _you_ often imitate Rainbow Dash?" Ironhorn pointed.

"No! …Maybe…" Sunspot said, sheepishly.

"Hmm-mmm?" The others all said with knowing looks.

"Oh, button it…" Sunspot grumbled.

"Look, there's no time to talk right now, I need you all to come with me." Princess Twilight told them.

"Why? What's going on?" Orchard Star asked.

"Does it have something to do with the weird things that have been going on lately?" Johnny added.

"I'll explain later, first… everypony come with me." Twilight instructed as she began to leave.

"We'd be happy to!" Crasher beamed, as he and the others began to follow her.

"She's not gonna let you ask her out you know." Sunspot told him, bluntly.

"I-I wasn't…" Wave Crasher began.

"Yeah, whatever." Sunspot said, nonchalantly.

"Let's just get out of this forest already." Orchard said.

"Agreed, now keep following me." Twilight instructed them as they begin to go down a quick path out of the Everfree Forest.

* * *

><p>They soon found themselves on the path toward Twilight's castle; which made Alyssa's eyes light up in amazement.<p>

"Wow… look the structure, the crystal's, the elegance… how did…" Alyssa began, but before she could study or ask more about the castle, Crasher interrupted her.

"So… what is going on exactly?" Wave Crasher asked, confused.

"Be patient, you're about to find out." Twilight told them, as she soon stopped. The kids all stopped and looked in the same direction she was, their they spotted two tall and beautiful alicorn's named Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, Princess' of the Sun and the Moon respectively.

"Greetings everypony." Celestia smiled.

"We've been waiting for you, children." Luna said.

"Princess Celestia! Princess Luna!" They all gasped surprised, before quickly bowing.

"Who?" Alyssa asked, confused.

"They're the monarchs I told you about." Johnny whispered.

"Oh!" Alyssa said, before quickly bowing.

"And they're not the only one who are here…" Crasher said, slowly as he gestured to what was in front of them. They looked up ahead and saw the legendary Mane Six standing nearby as well, including Applejack.

"Ma!" Johnny said, surprised.

"Johnny! Where _were _you?" Applejack demanded, as she approached him. "I've been worried _sick_ about you!"

"Uh…" Johnny began.

"Don't you lie to me, young colt. I'll know." Applejack reminded him, sternly.

"Um… The Everfree Forest…" Johnny replied, quietly.

"What? Come on, speak up boy, I can't hear you." Applejack said, while holding her ear closer to him.

"The… Everfree Forest…" Johnny repeated, a bit louder this time.

"The _what_!?" Applejack exclaimed.

"I believe he said…" Pinkie Pie began.

"Pinkie, I know what he said!" Applejack snapped.

"Look Ma, just let me explain…" Johnny started to say.

"I thought I told you never to go in there!" Applejack scolded Johnny.

"But Mom…" Johnny began.

"No 'buts' mister, when we get home you are _so_ grounded!" she told him, sternly.

"Aw…" Johnny said, disappointed.

"Fair Applejack." The Princess of the Night interjected. "Perhaps that can wait until after the current crisis has been resolved."

"I'm on board with that." Orchard piped up.

"Yeah, me too." Wave Crasher added, nodding.

Applejack sighed in defeat. "Fine… but just so you know; you had me worried _sick_! So I hope your happy."

"I love you, Mom…" Johnny said, lowly.

"Well, I love you too." The farm pony said before they both hugged.

"Uh… ok, what just happened?" Sunspot questioned, a bit confused.

"You weren't hugged enough as a child, were you?" Ironhorn guessed.

"Aw…" Orchard said, sympathetically.

"One more word out of _anypony_ and I'll show just how much I wasn't hugged enough as a child." Sunspot warned them, her anger growing. Luna put a hoof on her.

"We… will work on your anger issues later." Luna told Sunspot. "Right now, we must get moving and quickly."

"Agreed." Princess Celestia nodded. Just then, Applejack finally noticed Alyssa standing close by and waving.

"Uh… who is this?" Applejack questioned, gesturing to Alyssa, confused.

"Oh! Uh… Ma, this is Alyssa Tao, another human… like me. Alyssa this… is my adopted mother, Applejack." Johnny introduced.

"Uh… hi there." Alyssa waved, awkwardly.

"Hi…" Applejack said, slowly. "Nice to meet you."

"Wow, another creature like Johnny!?" Fluttershy gasped.

"But I thought Johnny was the only one!" Pinkie pointed out.

"So did we all." Rarity added.

"Well, looks like he isn't." Rainbow Dash declared.

"Apparently…" Applejack muttered.

"Oh, by the way, I know my other name too! It's Cole Lyons." Johnny added.

"Cole Lyons?" Everypony echoed, confused.

"Lyons? As in…" Pinkie Pie began before she zipped off and then came back wearing a lion costume. "This kind of lion?"

Alyssa was baffled. "Uh… how did she get here and back so…"

"Don't bother hon, we've wasted many an hour trying to figure _her_ out." Applejack told her.

"Oh! A challenge, sounds interesting." Alyssa said, smirking.

"And headache inducing…" Twilight muttered.

Celestia turned to them. "Anyways, I'm sure your all aware by now that strange occurrences have been happening in Equestria."

"One of which being the unusual nightmares everypony has been having." Princess Luna added.

"Yeah, and just recently we nearly got crushed by some freaky fog!" Sunspot expressed.

"What?" Celestia asked, surprised.

Johnny nodded. "Yeah, it was so weird… it was like it was _alive_."

"And it had an evil presence as well." Ironhorn stated.

"Not to mention it smelled bad…" Wave Crasher said, disgusted.

"So whose doing all this?" Johnny questioned.

"We believe… that somehow it is _King Sombra's_ doing." Princess Luna said, seriously.

"King Sombra!?" They all echoed, shocked.

"But I thought he was defeated _years_ ago." Johnny pointed out.

"He was indeed defeated, but some part of him somehow managed to survive." Luna stated.

"What part?" Sunspot inquired.

"His horn." Princess Celestia answered.

Johnny looked confused. "His horn?"

"Yes, we don't know _how_ but somehow it's created a dark and powerful shadow creature that is terrorizing the dreams of everypony in Equestria." Princess Luna stated. "Even _I_ cannot get rid of it."

"That's not good…" Fluttershy whimpered.

"However, the creation of his new being is still incomplete, right now he is currently just an energy shadow and has yet to gain a body, like I said." Princess Luna stated.

"So how can he get one?" Sunspot questioned.

"We're not sure." Celestia answered.

"But we _do_ know how we can stop it." Luna added.

"How?" Johnny inquired.

"Follow us and you'll see." Princess Luna said as she, her sister and the Mane Six began to walk off back into the dark forest that was the Everfree.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

They soon found themselves going deeper and deeper into the Everfree Forest, deeper than the kids previously did and in a completely different direction as well. As they kept going further, and eventually went down a flight of stairs, Sunspot became more and more impatient.

"So… _why_ are going back into the Everfree Forest exactly? We just got out." Sunspot pointed out. "I feel like I just made a 'U' turn… come on, tell us already will ya Princess?"

"There's a special reason why, Sunspot." Princess Luna told her.

"Are you going to tell us?" The yellow Pegasus inquired, expectedly

"When we get there." Luna stated, firmly making Sunspot even more annoyed.

"Ok, how about _this_? Could you _be_ any more cryptic? Because you're giving me a _headache_!?" Sunspot exclaimed.

"Sunspot, take it easy!" Orchard urged her.

"Yes, we are in the presence of Royalty, don't be rude." Ironhorn scolded. Sunspot just turned away and snorted.

Princess Luna turned to her. "You should listen to your friends, dear Sunspot."

"And why is that?" Sunspot questioned.

The Princess of the Sun then looked up ahead. "Because, we… have arrived," she declared.

Everypony looked to where she was looking and gasped when they saw what was in front of them. Standing before the group was a large, crystal like tree shining brightly in the dark forest around them. The center of the tree had a star shaped like Twilight Sparkle's cutie mark, while Celestia and Luna's cutie marks were on the trunk.

"Wow… is that…" Wave Crasher began.

"The Tree of Harmony…" Ironhorn finished "Said to keep the Everfree Forest under control."

"And… what are those imbedded in it…" Alyssa asked, confused while pointing to something on it.

The kids then turned their attention to six gems imbedded in the tree, each a different color and looked a lot like the cutie marks of the Mane Six.

"The Elements of Harmony…" Johnny breathed, staring at them in awe. "Incredible… I've heard the stories but… to actually see them up close…"

"It's incredible…" Orchard Star marveled.

"It's _unbelievable_…" Sunspot added.

"Wow! This is so, amazing cool!" Wave Crasher expressed.

"On this particular topic Wave Crasher, you are absolutely right." Ironhorn nodded.

"I'm sorry… the Elements of Harmony?" Alyssa asked, confused.

"They're magical artifacts. That's what my Ma says. She used to tell me stories." Johnny said. "She says that she and her friends used them to defend Equestria multiple times before they had to give them up."

"Hmm, noted." Alyssa nodded. "But what do they have to with _us_, anyway?"

"Simple; you must be the ones to stop him." Luna said, bluntly.

"From doing what?" Johnny questioned.

"From destroying Equestria." Princess Celestia stated. "King Sombra used to rule the Crystal Empire, he wants to rule again, this time over _everything_. And… let's just say he's not a very 'benevolent' ruler."

"Oh dear…" Alyssa said with realization in her voice.

" 'Oh dear' is right! Because of him an entire Empire was cursed for a very long time!" Sunspot expressed.

"But it was broken thanks to Ma and her friends." Johnny added.

"And speaking of us why can't _we_ take this chump on?" Rainbow Dash questioned.

"Because you gave up the Elements of Harmony, you are no longer connected to them like you were before, just like me and Luna." Princess Celestia said, gravely.

"But _they_ are?" Rainbow Dash questioned in disbelief, gesturing to the gang.

"Yes." Princess Luna nodded. "For they represent the New Generation, the New Elements of Harmony."

The teens couldn't believe their ears. "What?" They all asked.

Johnny's mother and her friends had the same reaction. "What!?"

"_Us_? Really?" Johnny asked, surprised.

"Yes, you Johnny, you _and_ your friends." Celestia nodded. The kids eyes all widened.

"Whoa…" Orchard Star said, amazed.

"Princess, you can't be serious!" Rainbow expressed.

"I'm afraid we have no choice." Luna stated.

"But _these kids_? I mean… _them_?" Rainbow Dash questioned, still stunned. "But they're… they're…"

"We're _what_?" Orchard Star asked, confused.

"Yeah… I don't like how that sounds." Johnny voiced, he turned to Wave Crasher. "Do you?"

"Actually dude, I'm kinda lost here…" Wave Crasher admitted.

Sunspot stepped forward, not looking pleased. "I know what she means, she thinks we can't do it! That we're just _kids_!"

"Technically we _are_." Alyssa pointed out.

"Not helping!" Sunspot snapped, she turned to Rainbow. "And I'm _sick_ you think your better than us! I used to look up to you but now… not anymore. Your just a Great. Big. Dumb. MEANIE!"

"You take that back!" Rainbow told her, insulted

"_You_ make me!" Sunspot countered. The two of them then began to argue until Ironhorn finally had enough of it.

"STOP!" Ironhorn suddenly bellowed, catching everypony's attention. They stared at him wide eyed, as he then began speaking calmly again. "We are all on the same team, I suggest you _both_ start _acting_ like it."

The two Pegasi then saw his point and looked at each other shamefully.

"Sorry." Rainbow said.

"Me too." Sunspot nodded.

"There, feel better?" Johnny asked.

"Not quite…" Sunspot began.

"But it's a start." Rainbow finished, smiling. The others smiled also, all pleased.

"Glad to hear it." Twilight said, sounding satisfied.

"So… now that we're cool… can I look at your wings?" Sunspot asked her, eagerly.

"Uh… why?" Rainbow inquired, slowly.

"Hello! The wings of an _ace flier_, I wanna check 'em out!" Sunspot said, excited, as he stretched Rainbow's wings.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hooves off the merchandise! I need these to fly!" Rainbow protested, backing away.

"Sorry. Hey, think you'll do a Sonic Rainboom? I know all about it!" Sunspot beamed.

"You do huh?" Rainbow asked, interested.

Sunspot nodded. "Yeah!" she said as she began to talk all about the Sonic Rainboom with her while the others watched on, baffled.

"Boy… never knew Dashie had a _clone_." Pinkie Pie remarked. Rarity nodded.

"In any case, it is up to the six of you to defeat Sombra and save Equestria, we are all counting on you." Celestia said.

"No pressure…" Sunspot commented, sarcastically. Ironhorn just nudged her, annoyed.

"Hey! What about us? What are we? Chopped quartz?" Rainbow questioned, somewhat insulted.

"The six of you must each give your blessings to whoever the Elements choose to take over as your successors. I know must be difficult for some you, but remember in order to be set free and see all the world has to offer you must pass on the torch to these extraordinary individuals. I just _know_ that they won't let you all down." Princess Celestia promised. The girls all looked at each other and nodded before facing the Princess.

"We understand Celestia." Twilight nodded.

"Then let's begin." Princess Celestia declared. She turned to the elements in the Tree of Harmony. "Choose wisely."

Just then five of the Elements in the Tree of Harmony began to glow and shine brightly before they each removed themselves from the tree and zipped right over to the teens. They quickly become necklaces and attach themselves to their new owners. Johnny had the Element of Honesty, Ironhorn received the Element of Kindness, Wave Crasher's was Laughter, Orchard Star; Generosity and Sunspot got the Element of Loyalty. They all looked stunned.

"And so, the new bearers of the Elements of Harmony have been chosen." Princess Luna declared.

"Indeed they have." Princess Celestia nodded, proudly. "Girls, you may now give your blessings to the new bearers."

The Mane Six nodded and faced their respective successors. Applejack stepped forward first, approaching her adopted son with the proudest smile a mother could have.

"Johnny, I can't tell you how pleased as punch I am to give you my blessings and let you take my place as the new bearer of the Element of Honesty. Even as a boy you've always been honest, kind and hard-working, I know you'll do great out there and protect your friends just like your old Ma here." Applejack said, tearing up. Johnny smiled.

"Thank you, Ma… I won't let you don't. I promise." Johnny told her, sincerely while Fluttershy approached Ironhorn nearby him.

"Ironhorn, you have shown to be compassionate and kind, I take great pride in giving you my blessing and making you the new bearer of the Element of Kindness." Fluttershy said, sweetly. Ironhorn was touched while Pinkie approached Wave Crasher.

"Wave Crasher, you are the funniest fish out of the sea and while your friends don't always get your jokes, I know you have their best interests as heart. And now I, Pinkie Pie, give you my blessings and make you the new bearer of the Element of Laughter!" Pinkie cheered while blowing a noise maker, Wave Crasher joined her as Rarity approached Orchard Star.

"Orchard Star, I admire you for your generous spirit and kind heart towards your friends and all others, I hereby give you my blessing to become the new bearer of the Element of Generosity." Rarity declared. Orchard smiled, brightly.

"Sunspot, you're gonna be the new bearer of the Element of Loyalty." Rainbow Dash said, bluntly. "And listen… I'm sorry again for being so hard on you, like me your loyal to your friends and will follow them into danger anywhere which is pretty cool in my book. So… yeah, I give you my blessing. Do a good job, ok?"

Sunspot nodded, smiling. "I will."

Just then, the Elements started to glow and morph, catching them by surprise. When they stopped, Johnny's Element had changed from orange to red, Sunspots became a sun a turned yellow, Wave Crasher's became a Fish, Ironhorn's became a Bison's head and green and Orchard Star's became a flower and turned pink, surprising them even more.

"Hey! They changed colors!" Sunspot pointed out.

"And they changed shape!" Orchard added.

"Why is that?" Alyssa inquired.

"Because the Elements have gained new bearers, the shape and color of each of them alters in order to fit their new bearers personality and cutie mark, should any of them have one." Celestia explained.

"Fascinating… a rock that changes shape depending on the user." Alyssa remarked.

"It's… actually not that simple, see it's because it's…" Twilight began to say.

"Um… am I the only one who notices that my Element didn't change its color?" Wave Crasher pointed out.

"Yeah, and mine didn't change shape." Johnny added.

"Children, there is a simple explanation for that." Princess Celestia began to explain to them. Wave Crasher's face lit up.

"Which we do not have time to explain." Princess Luna added, Crasher lowered his head, disappointed. "The elements may have changed but they still have the same powers that they've always had."

"And they're also capable of so much more now." Princess Celestia smiled.

"Hold on, what about the sixth Element? The Element of Magic?" Johnny pointed out. "That's the Element that powers the other ones, right?"

"Correct Jonathan." Princess Celestia nodded

"Why hasn't it removed itself?" Johnny inquired.

"Because, it's new wielder has yet to believe in Friendship and its power." Celestia stated.

"And who is the new wielder?" Twilight questioned.

Luna gestured to Alyssa. "She's standing right there," she replied. Everyone turned to Alyssa and bugged out.

"What!?" They all yelled. Crasher then fainted but then got back up.

"You means… _she's_ the sixth Element of Harmony!?" Wave Crasher exclaimed, gesturing to the equally shocked Alyssa.

"There must be some mistake… I don't belong here… I don't _believe_ in magic or this place." Alyssa pointed out.

"Your skepticism is healthy Alyssa, but this is no mistake." Princess Celestia stated. "You have all been chosen because of your skills and your character."

"Really?" Alyssa asked, genuinely surprised.

"Yes, deep down we can tell you have the same potential Twilight Sparkle did all those years ago." Luna agreed. "And despite your cold attitude, I can tell, just by looking, that you have a pure heart."

Alyssa was greatly shocked and touched by the Princess' words. She smiled. "Thank you, Princess."

Princess Luna nodded, looking pleased.

"Now children, do you understand the importance of your task?" Princess Celestia questioned. Johnny and the others all exchanged glances then Johnny looked at Celestia.

"Yeah. If Equestria is in trouble… and you think we're the ones to protect it… we're in!" Johnny declared, confidently. The others all nodded in agreement.

"He's right, whether this world is real or not, I cannot allow innocent creatures to be harmed, I won't!" Alyssa stated, firmly. "So you can count me in too."

"Thank you, all of you. Equestria is in good hoofs." Princes Celestia said, proudly.

"Just remember children; against enemies like Sombra your friendship is your most powerful weapon of all." Princess Luna stated.

"She's right, Only as a _team_ do you stand a chance. Only _together _can you stop Sombra." Princess Celestia told them before turning to Johnny. "And _you_, Johnny, you _must_ lead them."

Johnny looked surprised by this while everybody looked at him, his head lowered. "I don't know Princess… it might not be a good fit."

"Make it fit, Jonathan." Luna told him. "Or all is lost."

"Yeah, that won't put pressure on him." Crasher remarked, sarcastically. Luna shot him an annoyed look. "I mean… where do we start?"

"We do have a general idea of where he is located." Princess Celestia said.

"And that would be?" Alyssa inquired.

"Somewhere in the Foal Mountains, there is where you will find him." Luna stated. "Johnny, I trust you and the others know where that is."

"We do, your majesty." Johnny nodded, along with the others.

"Good, then you should be able to lead Alyssa there with little to no trouble." Princess Luna said. Alyssa nodded in response.

"So… you kid's got a plan or what?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Ironhorn nodded. "Yes. Find Sombra."

"And we kick his shadowy butt!" Orchard added, enthusiastically.

"We put a stop to his plan!" Johnny continued.

"And we save the world!" Sunspot declared.

"And then… we celebrate!" Wave Crasher cheered.

"Right, let's go." Alyssa nodded. She turned to Luna. "Can we, Ma'am?"

Luna nodded. "Yes, you must go at once, time is of the essence."

The kids all nodded, turned and began to walk down the nearest path out of the forest while everypony, aside from the Princess, waved goodbye to all of them.

"Good luck, everypony." Celestia nodded.

"Be safe, children!" Rarity said.

"Go get 'em, kids!" Rainbow added.

"We have faith in you!" Twilight waved.

"Please be safe." Fluttershy told them, softly.

Johnny then noticed that Applejack was the only one not cheering and had a very sad expression on her face that bothered him greatly.

"Uh, you guys go on ahead. I'll catch up with you." Johnny told them.

"Ok." Orchard Star nodded, understandingly before she and the others began to walk ahead. Johnny then turned to his currently despondent adopted mother and walked over to her.

"Hey," he said, slowly.

"Hey," she nodded, still looking very depressed. "So… your off to save the world, huh?"

"Looks like it." Johnny nodded.

"Eeyup…" Applejack sighed. Johnny looked at his mother for a bit before he finally understood why she looked so depressed.

"You don't want me to go… do you?" Johnny guessed.

Applejack lowered her head. "No… not really…" she admitted, sadly.

Johnny then kneeled down to her. "But why not?" he asked, confused. "You _know_ I have to go, I have to stop Sombra at all costs, because if I don't… then who am I?"

"Your my son… right?" Applejack asked, sounding both fearful and hopeful.

"I was about to ask _you_ that…" Johnny confessed, sadly.

"Yes, you _are_ my son!" Applejack said, emotionally as she hugged him. Her tune then changed. "But now… you know that you have _another_ mother out there that misses you… and I'm afraid… that once you find her… you'll leave me…"

"But Ma…" Johnny began to say.

"No! Listen, the truth is your parents sent you here by accident. And you were this little boy whose whole world was turned upside down with no explanation. We did the best we could, your Uncle Mac, Aunt Apple Bloom, Granny and I. I mean, who else was gonna care for you and protect you and worry about you? Your parents? No. I was the one who wiped your nose and made you brush your teeth and do your homework and washed your dirty underwear. Me! You're stupid, farm pony mother. And… and you're dreaming about your perfect parents, who were never here. No! No, I won't let you go. You're _my_ boy. As far as I'm concerned, you're _my_ boy, _mine_. And I don't want to lose you…" Applejack cried.

Johnny saw how sad Applejack looked and gently stroked her face, looking sympathetic. "Yeah… I'm your boy… your my everything. But I _have_ go. I _need_ to know more about what I am," he stated, gently. "Please try to understand."

Applejack nodded, still crying. "Yeah… I do."

Johnny smiled sadly, closed his eyes and then gently pressed his and his adoptive mother's forehead's together as he held both sides of her face, crying. The two stayed like his silently for a bit before Johnny finally spoke once again.

"No matter where I go, you will _always_ be my Mother." Johnny told Applejack, sincerely.

"And you'll _always_ be my son, Johnny." Applejack said, tearfully. "I love you…"

"I love you too…" Johnny said, crying a bit. They both looked at each other and smiled a sad smile. Johnny then heard Alyssa's voice behind him.

"Johnny, it's time."

The human male sighed and turned to his mother again. "Uh… I gotta go, goodbye," he said as he stood up, turned and started walking away.

Alyssa watched Johnny walk off then smiled reassuringly at Applejack. Don't worry, Mr. Ping. He'll be back before you can say 'noodles'."

She then set off along with the rest of the group. Applejack sadly watched them as they leave the forest.

"Apples…" she muttered to herself, quietly.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: This chapter uses bits of inspiration and references from various forms of media that I like, admire and honor but I do not own them. This is not for profit, it is merely for fun. No flames please and thank you. BTW to those reading this, fanfiction writer ghost of fantasy says that he approves of my stories and wanted me to tell you all flamers and haters and lousy guest reviewers that you should all get a life FYI that's a much nicer version of what he would have really said<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

It had only taken them half a day but after taking a train and asking for directions they finally reached the halfway point between home and the Foal mountains, they're task still fresh in their minds just like the Elements around their necks. As they walked, Wave Crasher began to sing a little song.

"Hi-ho, hi-ho, it's off to our doom we go." Wave Crasher sang while whistling. "Hi-ho, hi-ho, hi-ho, hi-ho, hi-ho."

Sunspot turned to him, annoyed. "What did I say about singing!?"

"Well, can I whistle?" Wave Crasher inquired.

"No," she responded.

"Well, can I hum?" The Sea Pony added.

"Alright." Sunspot relented as Wave Crasher began humming his song once again. "Hey, how much further do we have to go anyway?"

"We are still only half way there." Ironhorn told her.

"Feels like we've been walking _forever_…" Sunspot expressed.

"It's only been half a day and ten minutes." Orchard pointed out.

"Oh yeah… man I wish we could all fly…" Sunspot sighed.

"I doubt that would make much of a difference." Ironhorn commented.

Alyssa then glanced up and stopped as her eyes widened. "Something tells me it will…"

"Why is that?" Sunspot inquired.

Alyssa pointed up and they all glanced up to that in front of them was a very large and very tall mountain-like hill that nearly reached the clouds above them.

"Oh… _that's_ why." Sunspot said.

"Looks like we're going up." Johnny remarked to them.

"Right. Anyone have any climbing gear?" Alyssa questioned. They all stared at her blankly. "What?"

"What's climbing gear?" Johnny asked.

"Never mind… does anyone have a way for us to get up there?" Alyssa questioned.

"Well… I think I know a spell that'll let us defy gravity and walk up things like this… not sure if it'll work…" Orchard admitted.

Johnny shook his head. "We got no choice, use it."

Orchard Star nodded and pretty soon her horn lit up and glowed brightly, then little bolts of magic quickly zapped each of them. It didn't cause them any pain but it did make their bodies glow with a golden aura before finally fading.

"Alright, we're good to go." Orchard confirmed.

"Cool, ok everybody follow my lead." Johnny instructed.

Johnny approached the side of the hill, placed one boot on it and then the other, he closed his eyes after that and when he opened them he saw that he saw standing on the side of it completely still and not falling. Smiling, he then began to walk straight up the mountain like hill, the others soon followed, with Sunspot flying up ahead. As they walked, Alyssa continued to have a wide-eyed and scared looking expression.

"This… this I can't describe…" Alyssa expressed. The look on her face suggests that she can't believe what she's doing _at all_.

"What? Never defied gravity before?" Johnny asked, innocently.

"_Never_. It defies the laws of _physics_!" Alyssa pointed out.

"Ah, who cares about the laws of physics?" Sunspot questioned, making Alyssa gasp and everypony glare at her. "I mean… besides the Physics Police… I mean."

"Hey, if it makes you feel any better girl, we've never done this either." Wave Crasher told Alyssa, smiling. Ironhorn nodded in confirmation.

"Yeah… that makes me feel better…" Alyssa muttered, sarcastically.

"So, Alyssa, what else can you tell me about the human world?" Johnny inquired, curiously.

"Well… what do you want to know?" Alyssa asked.

"Everything, if it's possible." Johnny answered.

"Everything… Whoo… that's some question." Alyssa remarked.

"So… what's it like there?" Johnny questioned.

Alyssa smiled, softly. "From what I can tell and what I've seen it's almost like _this_ world pretty much. Lots of the same animals, same names for certain things, course the places aren't the same and… ponies don't talk, but your Mom and all the other ones remind me of folks I knew back home."

"The ponies there don't talk?" Orchard echoed, surprised. She seemed to be listening in on their conversation.

"Yeah, mostly they just sit around petting zoos and perplex." Alyssa shrugged. "And they kinda smell too… no offence."

"None taken!" Wave Crasher beamed.

"She was talking to _us_!" Sunspot stated, annoyed as she and her other equine friends glared at him.

"Oh. Never mind." Crasher shrugged.

"Anyway… it's mindboggling that almost everything I've believed in has been proven wrong…" Alyssa sighed.

"Is must be hard." Ironhorn mused.

Alyssa nodded a bit. "It is in a way," she confirmed. "But I'm learning to deal with it."

"Good." Ironhorn nodded.

"Let's just get up there so we can finish this mission and go home, shall we?" Sunspot asked, tiredly as she flew past them.

"Right." Alyssa nodded as they continued to proceed upward.

Eventually Johnny, grabbed the top of the hill and pulled himself up before pulling Alyssa up as well as the others got onto the top as well while Sunspot flew up and landed near them.

"So… now we're on the top." Alyssa observed.

"Do you _ever_ stop complaining?" Sunspot remarked.

"I should be asking _you_ that." Alyssa pointed out.

"Enough, let's just go." Johnny said.

But before they could they heard an odd sound coming from all around them, bewildering them. Then, not to long after that they saw something shadowy slither right in front of them, making them gasp and jump.

"What was that?" Orchard Star asked, alarmed. They all stood perfectly still and listened as the odd sound popped up all over.

"Stay sharp guys." Johnny advised.

"Yeah! Stay sharp!" Sunspot added, trying to sound confident. They then heard Crasher yelp and turn to him.

"That's not saying sharp." Orchard noted.

"Look!" Wave Crasher said, as he gestured to a thick blanket of fog that was approaching and beginning to surround them completely.

"Oh dear…" Ironhorn muttered.

"What the hay? Where'd this fog come from?" Sunspot exclaimed, completely caught off guard.

"I don't know… it just… appeared!" Johnny stated.

"Guys? Where are you? I can't see a thing!" Orchard cried, as the fog began to cloud their vision completely.

"We're right here!" Alyssa called out to her.

"Everyone stay where you are!" Johnny told them.

Wave Crasher jumped when he saw the shadowy creature slither by him again and backed away. "Yeah… easier said than done man…"

"He's right, we must find each other and quickly." Ironhorn agreed.

"Ok, Wave Crasher; start whistling! Everypony, follow the sound of his whistle!" Johnny ordered.

"I-I don't think I can…!" Crasher admitted, shaking.

"Why not?" Johnny asked.

"I'm too scared!" Wave Crasher cried out.

"Oh, for goodness sake!" Sunspot exclaimed. "Mare up, Crasher!"

"Easy… something is not right here." Ironhorn advised them. "Something could be after us."

"Please! I can handle whatever…" Sunspot began before she heard a low growl which made her yelp and shake like a leaf. "What was that!?"

"Come on Sunspot, 'mare up'." Crasher mocked.

"Crasher… when I see you… I am going to buck you in the face… _again!_" Sunspot hissed before something slithered by and growled, at all of them this time, making them flinch.

"Johnny?" Alyssa asked, meekly as the growling noise increased while a pair of yellow eyes opened up behind her. Her eyes widen while she turned around and gasped in shock.

The others then heard a loud shriek, just as parts of the mist began to clear up. Johnny recognized it.

"Alyssa!" he cried as he and the others rushed over to the source of the scream.

When they reached Alyssa, she seemed to be frozen in fear of something, which they didn't notice at the time.

"Alyssa, what's wrong?" Johnny questioned. Alyssa simply pointed to the thing in front of her, they looked and quickly understood.

Floating right in front of them seemed to be some kind of mist monster with glowing yellow eyes that were glaring right at them.

"Whoa! What _is_ that?" Crasher questioned.

"I don't know…" Johnny voiced. His eyes widened when it started coming towards them. "Look out!"

They all huddled together for protection against the gas like creature and when it phased right through them they each found themselves separated from the others and unable to see them at all. Even Sunspot couldn't fly high enough to get out of the fog, it was just too high and too thick.

"Guys! Guys! Where are you? Man I hope they didn't ditch me… then it be that _stupid _day in market all over again…" Sunspot muttered to herself with a shudder. "Man those were a lonely two days behind that old dumpster."

"_Sunspot…"_

Creeped out the Pegasus then let out a high pitched squeak pivoted for a look behind her, trying to find the speaker

"Ok… that's creepy…" Sunspot said to herself, slowly.

"_Sunspot…"_

"Like I was saying," she stated.

"_Turn back._"

"Who said that? Whose calling me!?" The yellow Pegasus demanded.

The voice repeated the two-word instruction over and over until a path way out of the fog was revealed.

"Whoa! Look! A way out!" Sunspot cried. "Hey guys! Guys?"

She looked around but still couldn't find any trace of the others anywhere.

"Where could they be?" she wondered, before the voice called out to her again.

"_Turn back_."

Sunspot soon became entranced by the way out and she seemed to see Cloudsdale on the other side of it, it was her home.

"Home…" she muttered, looking happy.

Close by, Johnny was also trying to find the others but couldn't see them anywhere in the fog.

"Guys? Guys, where are you?" he called out.

"_Johnny_…"

The human spun around upon hearing his name with wide eyes and saw shining gap in the fog with his adopted mother Applejack standing on the other side of it.

"_Johnny… come home…"_

"Ma…? Is that you?" Johnny asked.

Applejack nodded. "_It's me Johnny, now please… come home_."

"Home…" Johnny echoed, entranced.

Nearby him, Alyssa was seeing a similar sight, only it was her Dad in front of the supposed exit out of the fog. He had a bit of a big gut, a beard and curly black hair.

"Dad…" Alyssa breathed.

"_Alyssa, it's time to come now. Come, and help me with my experiments_." Her father offered her as he gestured to the exit.

"Daddy…" Alyssa said, looking just as entranced as Johnny.

The others were also seeing something they wanted on the other side of the fog, for Wave Crasher for example it was a laughing and happy crowd chanting his name and wanting an encore. Wave Crasher smiled.

"A cheering crowd… for me!" Crasher remarked, happiness shining in his eyes.

While Wave Crasher saw other ponies who needed and liked him, Ironhorn saw a hurt little squirrel in the path of a herd of cows who needed him also.

"A little creature… that needs… my help!" Ironhorn said, slowly as he seemed to be trying to fight the temptations of the vision he was seeing.

Then, finally, Orchard saw what see wanted deep down; a beautiful pink gem with flowers all around it. It was almost the same size as the rock Rarity thought was a diamond AKA Tom.

"A gem… oh yes… I like very much… No! No, I shall not succumb to such fabulousness. I… must... get away… to meet… the others." Orchard muttered with a strained voice, also trying to resist the temptations.

They all struggled and struggled to veer away from what they really wanted but slowly they began to go towards it.

"_Come on, boy… this way_…" 'Applejack urged him.

"Ma…" Johnny said, slowly.

As he stepped closer to finally noticed Alyssa and the others all moving towards various 'exits' out of the fog also, which confused him greatly.

"Wait… guys?" he asked, as he saw them trying, and mostly failing, to resist the things that were right in front of them. "What the heck is going on here?"

The human then noticed a pair of yellow eyes watching them all from above, eyes he didn't notice or see until now, then it all made sense to him.

"That's it! This creature! It's using our greatest desires against us!" Johnny exclaimed. "Guys! Snap out of it! They're just illusions! They're aren't real!"

Eventually Johnny constant cries and declarations that what they were seeing wasn't really real slowly got to them. Ironhorn, being the most resistant to it, was the first to snap out of it fully.

"Not… real…" Ironhorn said, slowly before shaking his head and snapped out of it. The exit then suddenly dissipated and turned into the head of a hideous creature that roared loudly, making him step back. "Oh dear…"

Wave Crasher was the next to snap out of it, he looked very confused. "Hey, what…" he began before he saw what Ironhorn saw. "Oh snap!"

The others soon snapped out of it also and began to back away fearfully as the shadowy creatures started to walk toward them and growl, with their red eyes gleaming.

"Run!" Orchard cried.

They all tried to run away from the mist creature and it's monsters but no matter how hard they tried, the creature had blocked all the exits out.

"We're trapped!" Wave Crasher cried.

Alyssa looked at the creature close and then got an idea. "That's it! I know how to beat it!" she cried. "Sunspot! Fly around and around in a circle as fast you can, Orchard Star; use your telekinesis…"

"Magic," she corrected her.

"Whatever. Use your magic to increase her speed and keep her going, if she veers off even by an inch then it won't work."

"And if it doesn't?" Crasher asked, worried. "What then?"

"Just do it!" Alyssa ordered.

"You heard her, go." Johnny nodded to them.

The girls nodded back and soon enough Sunspot flew up high and began to fly around and around and around, creating a mini hurricane around them that began to blow apart the creature and it's monsters.

"Excellent." Ironhorn smiled.

"It's working!" Crasher smiled.

"Now we just need a big gust to bring it home!" Alyssa stated.

Johnny turned to Ironhorn. "Ironhorn, you up for this?"

The bison nodded. "On it."

"Ok… jump!" Crasher instructed as the big jumped a few inches into the air before quickly dropping back down and creating a little shockwave that rocked the ground a bit and also blew away the rest of the black smoke surrounding them. They all panted, while Sunspot dropped to the ground, equally exhausted.

Orchard sighed, deeply. "Well… that's that…"

"Whew! That sure was a close one, huh?" Wave Crasher remarked, relieved.

"I'll say…" Sunspot breathed.

"At least we're all ok…" Johnny said, pleased.

"Let's hope that's the _last_ of Sombra's surprises…" Alyssa sighed.

"I doubt it." Ironhorn stated, grimly.

"Then we'd better get moving." Orchard Star stated.

"Agreed." Johnny nodded. "Come on."

The six of them then continued on their way towards where Sombra was supposedly hiding out, not noticing a black and almost pony shaped shadow watching them from a far before slithering away without any of them noticing at all.

Soon, the whole gang, with Alyssa leading the charge as she was the one holding the map, arrived in a rocky yet grassy area with large mountains surrounding them all around, mountains that almost touched the dark and cloudy sky above them.

"Ok, I think we're getting closer." Alyssa informed them as she looked at the map closely.

"Whew! It's about time! Now where's this Sombra guy?" Sunspot wondered, looking around for Sombra.

"I'm thinking he's gonna find _us_ and not the other way around." Johnny voiced, weary.

"Well, bring it on anyway!" Sunspot said, pumped as she began to move forward but Ironhorn stopped her with a serious expression.

"Hold," he said.

"What!? What's the problem?" The Pegasus asked, annoyed.

He gestured to something in front of them. "Look." The bison said. They all looked up ahead.

In front of them were Floating balls of purple light, if one looks closely: they had flame shaped heads, glowing eyes, and oval shaped bodies.

"Whoa! What are those things!?" Wave Crasher exclaimed.

"Aw! There's so cute… and sparkly." Orchard Star gushed.

The ghostly like creature then flew over quickly and started to fly and buzz around them like bees circling honey. Then one of them brushes by Crasher and manages to burn part of his body, he held it while yelping.

"Ouch! That hurt!" Wave Crasher cried. Johnny then figured out what they were.

"Oh no… their Wisps! Scatter!" Johnny cried out.

They all did so and tried to outrun the many little wisps that were chasing them all over the place. Orchard blasted a few of them with her magic and while it managed to drive those ones away there were still a lot of them.

"There's too many! Come on!" Johnny hollered to her before she ran over to him.

"You heard him! Move!" Ironhorn boomed as he and the others all turned and ran toward Johnny who leapt over a giant rock and landed behind it, pressing his back against it. The others skidded over to him from all the other directions.

"Alright! This rock should keep us covered up!" Sunspot said, pleased.

Wave Crasher chuckled. "Cupboard up! Ha! Get it?"

Sunspot growled in annoyance and kicked Crasher in the gut without turning around, he then collapsed. "Guys, learn to control your fellow sidekick."

"Ok." Ironhorn nodded before he looked down towards Wave Crasher. "And _you_ need to control _your_ tendency to tell really bad jokes."

Wave Crasher groaned. "As soon as Sunspot learns to control her temper."

"Good luck with _that_." Orchard Star commented.

"Alyssa, any ideas?" Johnny asked her. "I mean what do we do now?"

"Not a lot of options…" Alyssa admitted.

"Great… we're doomed." Sunspot declared, cynically.

"Do not worry Sunspot, all will be well." Ironhorn assured her.

At that moment, Alyssa saw that one of the wisps had gotten around the rock, spotted them and started flying straight for Johnny.

"Johnny, look out!" Alyssa cried as she pushed Johnny out of the way and let herself get hit by one of the wisps.

"Alyssa!" Johnny screamed. He quickly rushed over to her. "Alyssa, are you ok? Alyssa? Alyssa! Speak to me!"

The aforementioned girl groaned as she finally came to. "Oh… Johnny?" she asked, weakly.

"You're alright!" Johnny said, relieved.

Alyssa nodded. "Yeah, just a scratch…" she said, holding her arm, which was hit by the wisp. She groaned in pain as it throbbed. "Still hurts though…"

Orchard looked her over. "Don't worry, I can help bandage you up."

"Thank you, Orchard…" Alyssa said, gratefully.

They all shared a warm smile before a dark and creepy laughter was heard. It caught their attention and scared them, greatly.

"Oh… how sweet…" A voice said, mockingly. "I _hate_ sweet!"

"Huh?" Sunspot responded, surprised and confused.

"Whose there?" Wave Crasher questioned.

"Sombra!" Johnny said.

"Your _half_ right." The voice stated. This made the group even more confused.

"What? What does _that_ mean?" Johnny inquired, confused.

"Take a look, you fool!"

Just then the shadows quickly swirled as they came together and soon formed a shadowy being that seemed to resemble a horse from ear only with red eyes, a flowing mane but no solid form. The being laughed at them as they gasped in shock.

"Wait… you're not King Sombra!" Johnny realized.

"Very observant, human. But not entirely wrong…" The dark being hissed.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Johnny asked, confused.

"I do not have to explain myself to you insects! Now be gone!" The being yelled as a large wind blew in their direction fiercely.

Eventually the wind knocked them all off their hooves/feet and sent them rolling backwards. They rumbled tumbled across the rocky ground and through some of the bushes before Johnny managed to grab a large boulder and then grab Alyssa's hand before she could fly back any further. Then in turn, Alyssa, grabbed Sunspot's hoof who then grabbed Orchard's tail with her teeth. Orchard finished it but using her magic to pull back Crasher and Ironhorn and soon they were all hiding behind the giant boulder.

"Yeesh, what a blowhard…" Wave Crasher remarked.

"Not the best time, Crasher." Ironhorn said, seriously.

"He's right, we have to stop him!" Orchard added.

"Yeah, but who _is_ he?" Sunspot questioned. "He _sounds_ like Sombra, but he looks like a shadowy monster!"

"I don't know, but still we got to stop him." Johnny stated.

"So where he now?" Alyssa asked.

Johnny peaked his head out of his hiding place and checked. "Huh? There's nopony here…"

"What!?" The others said as they came out of hiding also and they were even more surprised when they saw that there was no sign of the shadow creature that sounded like Sombra anywhere.

"He's gone!" Orchard gasped.

"But he was just here!" Sunspot exclaimed.

"Apparently not anymore." Ironhorn observed.

"Totally, dude." Wave Crasher agreed.

"So, where did he go?" Alyssa asked, surprised.

"I don't know but…" Johnny began, looking around. They then began to hear a low breathing sound that startled them. "What's that?"

"Sounds like a timberwolf breathing…" Orchard muttered.

"Timberwolf!?" Alyssa yelped, remembering her terrifying encounter with them. "Oh… not again…"

"Don't worry Alyssa, I'll keep you safe." Johnny assured her. Alyssa smiled while Sunspot gagged.

"Hmm, it sounds to me like it's coming from every direction…" Ironhorn observed as the sound got louder and louder while the area around them became darker and darker.

"Yeah… but what does it mean?" Johnny wondered.

They then heard a deep, haughty laughter above them and saw a demonic creature made out of a dark aura loom over them up ahead, it was the other Sombra. His eyes glowed bright red as they all looked up at him with wide and narrow eyes with expression that were a combination of shock, fear and seriousness.

"I have harvested your fears, now I have enough power for my final stand!" Nightmare Sombra declared. "The age of harmony is over! The time has come for chaos to rule! Let the war for Equestria begin!"


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Just after the dark being declared war on them all several balls of red light appeared high above them before dropping down and flashing brightly. When the flash ended dozens of dangerous looking creatures appeared, creatures like Timberwolves, Cragadile's, Cockatrice's, Hydra's, Manticore's, Dragons as well as others. They all roared while the heroes' jaws drop.

"Ooh… that's a lot of evil monsters…" Wave Crasher remarked, stunned.

"We're outnumbered…" Orchard Star observed.

"That's never stopped us before and it won't now!" Sunspot stated, firmly.

"Agreed." Ironhorn nodded.

"Then let's do this!" Wave Crasher declared.

"Right, it's the only way to get to that monster." Johnny said, determined.

"By getting past all the other ones…" Alyssa added, slowly.

"Yeah… may be a little hard…" Wave Crasher realized.

Johnny though for a bit, then got an idea. "That's it! Because there are so many, let's trick them into fighting each other!" he said.

"That's… actually not the worse idea I've ever heard." Alyssa admitted. "I mean it's close but… who knows? Maybe it could work."

"Then let's do this!" Orchard Star said, pumped.

"Oh yeah!" Wave Crasher added, excitedly.

Johnny nodded. "Ok, you too go first, run some interference and distract them, we'll follow up behind you, clear?"

"Like you have to ask?" Crasher smirked.

"I'm on it!" Orchard confirmed as her horn glowed brightly and then after a flash of light, a large, thick cloud of smoke appeared all over them, confusing the monsters in front of them.

"Yeah! Smokescreen!" Wave Crasher cried.

The kids then began to run straight through the large grassy field they were in and right into the cloud of smoke in front of them, where the monsters waited. As soon as they saw the foot of any of the monsters in front of them they quickly went around them. Orchard also blasted a few for good measure. Each time they did so, the monsters collided into each other due to their lack of sight and fell right over, one was even heading straight down towards them.

"Uh… incoming!" Alyssa announced.

"Go under 'em!" Johnny yelled.

"We're gonna need a really big push!" Wave Crasher informed him.

"I'm on it!" Sunspot spoke up, as she zoomed forward and used all her speed and strength to push her friends right through the monster's legs right before it fell over with a crash.

"Alright, Sunspot!" Orchard Star cheered.

"Yeah, nicely done." Alyssa added.

"Thanks." Sunspot smiled. "Now keep moving ya slow pokes!"

Sunspot zipped on ahead. Her friends smiled and began to follow her while they continued to go under and around the monsters while also tricking them into hitting each other and knocking them right over onto the ground.

"It's working!" Alyssa said, excited.

"Yeah! They're dropping like dominos!" Wave Crasher cheered.

Ironhorn spotted something ahead and his eyes widened. "Everypony! Incoming!"

They then spotted the body of a Hydra, that was just knocked unconscious, falling down towards them, it's shadow washing over them and getting darker and darker. All of their eyes widen as they gasp while Crasher screams in fear.

"Watch out!" Alyssa cried as she rushed over and pushed Crasher away. They both flew forward a few feet but it didn't look like it'd be enough as it still looked like they were going to be crushed by the Hydra. Luckily, Orchard saw this and used her magic to push them even further and away from the Hydra before it crashed into the ground.

Alyssa and Crasher both panted as they got back up again.

"Whew! Thanks for the save, Alyssa." The sea pony said, gratefully. He turned to the unicorn nearby. "You too, Star!"

"For sure." Alyssa nodded.

"Your welcome!" Orchard Star added.

After the dust finally settled and they managed to get a good distance away from the fallen monsters who were all tangled in each others limbs for the time they found the dark shadowy being waiting for them.

"Ah, you're here…" he hissed, pleased.

"Yep! We, wouldn't miss it!" Wave Crasher stated. "Oh and sorry about your monsters."

"Not!" Sunspot added.

"We're not letting you rule our world!" Orchard told him, firmly.

"I'm not asking for your permission." The creature said, sinisterly.

"Whatever, the point is your gonna _lose_, we're gonna _win_! Any last words?" Sunspot questioned.

"And some of them better be about who or what you _really_ are." Johnny added, firmly.

The dark one chuckled. "Alright then, I suppose that the right time has come… for me to reveal my _true form_ to my enemies!"

The shadow being laughed before zipping up to the clouds. All the shadows around them then began to shake before moving down and then up towards the clouds also, where they swirled together to create an amorphous cloud that took the shape of none other then King Sombra. They all gasped.

"What the heck!?" Sunspot remarked.

"So… you are…" Johnny began.

"Yes, in a way I am Sombra, _Nightmare Sombra_ to be exact." The being said.

'But Sombra was defeated! So how are you…" Johnny started to say.

"Sombra was indeed defeated, but part of his dark soul managed to survive thanks to his horn which was all that was left of him." Nightmare Sombra stated.

"His horn…" Johnny echoed.

"Yes, he used his knowledge about dark magic and black crystal to save a part of his soul but he wasn't able to infuse enough of his dark magic into it." Nightmare Sombra explained. "So after Princess Luna was banished the crystal received some of Nightmare Moon's magic and was able to slowly grow stronger until the Twilight and her friends released Luna from her Nightmare Moon form which allowed Sombra's soul absorb even more nightmare magic but never enough to gain a real body and that is where his horn comes in. And now that part of King Sombra's soul joined together with what is left of Nightmare Moon and this is how _I_ was born."

"So… Princess Luna was Sombra's _baby momma_?" Sunspot questioned.

"Ew!" Crasher remarked, disgusted.

"We… don't have to put it like that." Johnny said.

"Yes, but at the moment I am just an _energy shadow_, but all I need is a little bit of physical material from my mother and add it to my father's horn, with it I will finally gain a physical form!" Nightmare Sombra declared.

"That's not gonna happen!" Johnny told him, firmly.

"Oh really?" The nightmarish creature questioned him, mockingly.

"Yeah! Because we're gonna stop you ya big freak!" Sunspot shouted.

"That's right!" Crasher agreed.

"Yeah!" Orchard added while Ironhorn nodded.

"Well then… if you insist in getting in my way… then I suppose there's no other choice… but to destroy you!" Nightmare Sombra bellowed as he unleashes his shadows.

The six of them all jumped to the side and ducked over and over again as the sharp edge shadows struck the ground all around them, including a large amount of whips, one of which struck the ground near Alyssa and knocked her off her feet as well as send her flying back a bit.

"Alyssa!" Johnny shouted before he noticed many of the shadows and whips preparing to attack them from all directions.

"Your next!" Nightmare Sombra hissed as he prepared to strike them down.

"Guys!" Alyssa cried as she got up, ran out and stood in front of them all.

"Alyssa…" Johnny said, looking wide-eyed.

"So, you're going to stand in my way too, eh?" Nightmare Sombra remarked.

"Looks that way." Alyssa smirked.

"Then you shall be wiped out with them!" he declared, as his army of wisps rose up. "Attack!"

The dozens of wisps and shadows then began to zoom toward Alyssa like missiles and the others were too weak to help her.

"I guess this is as good a time as ever to start believing in magic…" Alyssa muttered. Then just as the wisps got close enough she screamed and held up her hands which somehow created a force field that shielded her. "I do believe in magic!"

She then pushed the wisps back with her shield, sending then flying. They soon vanished upon colliding with a tree nearby. Alyssa looked at her hands and smiled in amazement while everypony else gasped, shocked.

"What!?" The Sombra voiced creature exclaimed in shock.

"It worked…" Alyssa said, stunned. "It worked!"

"Impossible!" The dark being exclaimed.

"Hardly! Now… this is where the battle _really_ begins." Alyssa declared with a fierce look.

* * *

><p>Around the same time that the kids were facing off against the one causing Equestria a whole ton of grief, the Princess' and the Mane Six are all sitting andor standing around the throne room of the Friendship Rainbow Kingdom waiting anxiously for the kids to return Applejack was the most worried out of all of them due to her non-stop pacing which eventually got on Rainbow Dash's nerves.

"Would you quit pacing, AJ? Your making everypony nervous!" Rainbow Dash told her, annoyed.

"Yeah? Well I'm nervous too, Rainbow!" Applejack proclaimed, upset. "My boy is out their… risking his life… and I can't do a darn thing to help him…!"

"Ok, calm down…" Rainbow urged her.

"We understand how you feel, Applejack." Twilight told her. "We care about Johnny just as much as you do."

"Yeah, I throw him birthday parties and everything!" Pinkie added.

"And I design him clothes!" Rarity pointed out.

"I let him take care of some of my critters." Fluttershy said.

"And during those moments, we've each bonded to him, so he's not just your child… he's _ours_." Twilight stated, firmly. The others all nodded in agreement with serious looks on their faces, even Pinkie Pie.

Applejack saw this and sighed, shamefully. "Your right… he is… listen I'm sorry gals I just…" she began.

"You're worried about, Johnny, we know." Fluttershy nodded, understandingly. "So are we."

"How are they doing, anyway?" Rainbow Dash asked the Princess', who were both staring at a magical globe they created to view the battle with troubled eyes.

"Not well I'm afraid…" Celestia said, solemnly. They quickly approached her upon hearing this.

"What do you mean?" Fluttershy questioned, worried.

"Take a look." Luna instructed. Everypony quickly gathered around the globe and were stunned to see the kids being knocked around and pummeled, which happened earlier.

"Oh no!" Fluttershy gasped.

"Crud! They're getting _pulverized_ out there!" Rainbow proclaimed.

"This being their facing… he's too strong!" Twilight despaired.

"The poor dears…" Rarity said, sympathetically.

"But isn't their like… something we can do?" The blue Pegasus asked, worried.

"Their too far away for us to teleport their and it would take a while to travel to their location." Celestia despaired. "For now, they are on their own."

Applejack looked extremely worried now. "Johnny…"

Pinkie then spots something. "Hey! Look at that!" she cried, while pointing at the globe.

They all looked and saw that Alyssa had just protected herself, and the others, using a magical barrier, much to her, and everyone else's, astonishment.

"Whoa… how's she…?" Applejack began, stunned.

"It's the power of the Element of Magic. Yes!" Twilight nodded in confirmation, proudly.

"Excellent, she _finally_ believes." Princess Celestia smiled, along with Princess Luna.

* * *

><p>As they continued to watch, in the battlefield Alyssa sensed something happening in her pocket and took out, much to her surprise, the Element of Magic which suddenly turned white, flew up and in a flash turned into a crown, which landed on her head.<p>

"The Element of Magic!" Alyssa gasped, happily. "It saved me… cool."

Behind her, Alyssa's new friends all continued to stare at her in shock. The biggest skeptic that they've ever met had now finally admitted to the existence of magic and unlocked the Element of Magic and they couldn't believe their eyes.

"Alyssa…" Ironhorn breathed, amazed.

"Nice one, Alyssa!" Sunspot cheered.

"She believes!" Orchard said, relieved.

"Way to go!" Crasher added, proudly.

"Come on, let's give her a hand! Or… hoof!" Johnny said as he got up and ran over to her. The others soon got up as well and rushed over also. They all stood side by side together with Alyssa.

"Hmm, I see you've activated the spark that lies within you." Nightmare Sombra observed.

"That's right, and not only do I believe in magic… but now I believe that these five special individuals behind me… are my _friends_!" Alyssa declared, firmly.

Just then all the elements began to glow brightly, now that all six of the were in perfect sync again.

"So… the torch has been passed…" Nightmare Sombra observed.

"That's right!" Johnny confirmed.

"And now…" Sunspot began.

"We're gonna take you _down_!" Wace Crasher added, sounding very serious.

"Yeah." Ironhorn agreed, firmly.

"Right! So bring it on!" Orchard challenged.

"Well, come on then! Let's have at it then!" The shadowy monster called Sombra demanded.

"With pleasure!" Alyssa nodded with a confident smile. She turned to her friends. "Shall we?"

"We shall!" Sunspot confirmed, as she spread out her wings.

"Yeah!" Orchard cheered.

"Yeah!" Johnny added while the others nodded. At that moment their Elements started to glow, and they also gained a bright aura as each of their Elements activated.

"Honesty!" Johnny cried.

"Kindness!" Ironhorn exclaimed..

"Laughter!" Wave Crasher cheered.

"Generosity!" Orchard Star declared.

"Loyalty!" Sunspot shouted as she flew around.

"Magic!" Alyssa finished.

"These are the traits that make up the Elements of Harmony, and now that we've unlocked them, your toast!" Johnny told Sombra.

"Not… yet!" Nightmare Sombra hissed as he fired a dark beam from his horn which collided with a beam generated by their Elements of Harmony. Their was a huge explosion flowing that collision and it forced everyone to cover their faces from the smoke cloud.

"So… did we win…?" Sunspot asked, hopefully.

"Can't tell…" Johnny said as he waited for the smoke to clear around Sombra and when it did, it showed that he was completely unharmed. "Nope! Not even close!"

"Those blasts must have canceled each other out when they both collided." Ironhorn deduced.

"True, but not_ these_ ones!" Sombra declared as his eyes glowed and suddenly all the shadows around the began to shake and detach themselves from their various owners before all coming together above them and dropping down towards them. A quick shield generated by the Elements protected them with ease.

"Our turn now!" Sunspot declared.

"Yeah! Hit 'em again" Wave Crasher cried as he rainbow colored beam came out of the shield they were in and flew towards Sombra. The dark one flew around but the beam followed him closely until it finally hit him.

"Got 'em!" Sunspot said, pleased.

"Oh yes!" They all cheered.

The shadowy one then seemed to scatter into little dark orbs before finally coming together again and forming Sombra's face.

"Ha! Not even close!" he taunted.

Sunspot growled. "What a creep!"

"Any ideas?" Crasher asked.

"Only one, but we'll need to put everything we have into it." Johnny told them. "Remember; just believe in friendship."

"Right!" They all said, firmly as they all began to charge up their Elements again, shining brighter then ever before.

A long golden cannon like weapon was then conjured into Johnny's hands, which he aimed right at the dark being. The sound of the cannon charging up was then heard.

"HARMONY CANNON!" he cried.

Johnny pressed both of the buttons on the handles and the cannon fired an intense beam of golden energy that blasted Sombra with all its might, this was followed by a loud and bright looking explosion.

"Oh yes!" They all said, smiling triumphantly. But their tune soon changed when they heard a dark chuckling.

"Huh" Sunspot remarked.

The smoke soon cleared and before long they saw the shadowy being reforming and taking on Sombra's face for the umpteenth time in a row. The Harmony Cannon then disappeared.

"What!?" Orchard Star exclaimed.

"No way! How?" Crasher question.

"That attack barely fazed him!" Johnny said, frustrated.

"I don't understand it!" Alyssa said, stressed and baffled.

"Quite the opponent this one is…" Ironhorn mused as he narrowed his eyes.

"Nice try _children_, but if you want to win… your gonna have to catch me!" Nightmare Sombra challenged as he reverted to his shadow form and quickly slithered into the forest up ahead of them.

"Hey! He's getting away!" Sunspot cried.

"Well then, let's go after him!" Alyssa declared, determined.

"I agree!" Johnny added, smiling.

"Same here." Ironhorn nodded, firmly.

"You coming too, Crasher?" Orchard inquired.

"Yep! I was once a chicken… but now I'm _seasoned_!" Crasher beamed.

Orchard sighed, exasperated. "I had to ask…"

"Then let's get going!" Johnny told them as he bolted ahead.

"Wait for me!" Alyssa called out as she chased after him, along with Ironhorn, into the forest up ahead of them, where darkness laid and fear was all around. Unknown to them, something or somepony else was heading towards the forest as well at light speed, a blue streak of light to be exact. It disappeared once it entered the forest with the heroes.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

The kids ran through the forest as fast they can as they chased after the shadowy bad guy but eventually he disappeared from their sight causing them to eventually stop and stood together closely, glancing around in a circle formation.

"Now where did he go?" Sunspot wondered, while looking around.

Orchard Star shined some light with her horn and waved it around but saw no trace of him. "I can't see him anywhere…" she mused.

"Oh, he's here…" Johnny said, slowly as he looked around.

"Yeah? How do you figure?" Wave Crasher asked him, curiously.

"I just _know_…" Johnny muttered, in a very serious tone.

"Ok… that's not creepy _at all_." Wave Crasher remarked, sarcastically. "Next thing you'll know your gonna know when he's gonna attack us!"

Crasher laughed at this while Johnny and the others turned and gained wide eyes.

"Duck!" Johnny cried as he and everyone, minus Wave Crasher, dropped to the ground.

"What?" he asked, not getting it before a large shadow-like creature swept right past him and effectively knocked him right over.

"Crasher!" Johnny cried, alarmed.

"Are you ok?" Orchard asked Wave Crasher, concerned as she rushed over to him.

Crashed coughed a bit before standing back up. "Yeah, I may be coughing but at least I'm not_ in_ a coffin!" he joked, which earned him a gut kick from Sunspot.

"Quick joking and start _fighting_, Crasher!" she told him, annoyed.

The Sea Pony quickly picked himself back up. "Right!"

They then noticed the shadow creature was coming back towards them.

"Shield up!" Johnny cried. They all nodded and their palms/hooves on their elements which glowed brightly before creating a shield around them that deflected the shadow being. It tried again but the result was the same.

"It will keep trying…" Ironhorn observed, as it hit again.

"Yeah, I doubt this thing will last forever!" Sunspot pointed out.

"Anypony have a plan?" Orchard Star asked, nervously.

"For once I don't have a single idea… we're doomed!" Alyssa despaired.

Johnny thought for a minute. "Not yet we're not. I have a plan," he declared.

"You do?" Alyssa asked him, surprised.

"That's correct." Johnny nodded, smiling.

"Well then spill it! We ain't got all day!" Sunspot exclaimed, as Sombra's shadow hit the shield again and it shattered. "More like _five seconds_!"

"Ok, he's made of darkness right?"

Alyssa nodded in confirmation. "Yeah,"

"So what we need to do is get him out of the shadows and use some kind of light to weaken him and that's when we deal the finishing blow." Johnny explained to them.

"Now _that's_ a pretty good plan." Sunspot admitted.

"Yeah, it's brilliant!" Orchard remarked, impressed.

"It's so brilliant I need my shades!" Wave Crasher joked. They all groaned, except for Alyssa who started laughing again. "Wow, she really loves me!"

"Statistically I suppose _somepony_ has to think your jokes are funny." Sunspot remarked, dryly. Crasher gave her a glare in response.

"Focus, everypony!" Johnny told them. "We need to beat this guy and I mean _now_!"

"_How_? The magic from the Elements seems to be drained for the moment…" Alyssa said, as she glanced at her element, which seemed to be charging.

"Do no worry young ones! Help is here!" Somepony cried.

Everypony looked up and were stunned to be blue streak flying across the sky until it finally stopped and revealed itself to be the Princess of the Night herself, who slowly descended down to them.

"Princess Luna!" Johnny exclaimed, surprised.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Sunspot questioned.

"Yeah, we were about to make our move!" Crasher added.

"And what would that be? The move to the _morgue_?" Princess Luna quipped.

Wave Crasher laughed a bit. "Good one, your majesty!" he said, still laughing.

"A bit _foreboding _though…" Orchard added. "Anyway, why have you come here?"

"Let's just say…" Luna began before she glared at the shadowy villain. "He and I have a score to settle."

"Oh? What kind?" Johnny inquired.

The shadowy creature then rose up. "The kind that involves _this_!" he declared as something began to materialize before it. They all gasped when they see that it is a red horn.

"King Sombra's horn…" Johnny observed, shocked.

Princess Luna looked at the disembodied horn in fear. "What do you plan to do with that?"

"Well, you see 'mother' if I'm going to have a body of my own I want it to be from both of my 'parents'. You should be honored, soon you'll have a son to call your own." Nightmare Sombra smirked.

Princess Luna's eyes narrowed. "You are no son of mine!"

Luna then fired a powerful magical beam at Nightmare Sombra, who simply blocked it with a shield, all with a smug grin on his face.

"Ha! Give it up mother, I'm more powerful then you and you _know it_!" Nightmare Sombra taunted her, maliciously.

"Ugh! You won't get away with this! My sister _and_ my loyal subjects _will_ find a way to stop you!" Princess Luna proclaimed. Her 'son' laughed in response.

"Don't kid yourself, Mother. After all, it was your dark power that helped give birth to me." Nightmare Sombra taunted her. "So you know fully well that stopping me is impossible!"

"Ha! You should know 'son', that _nothing_ in this world is impossible! Allow me to prove it!" Luna declared as she charged up her magic.

At that moment, both of them flew up and began trading shots with each other. Nightmare Sombra threw a dark lightning bolt that just missed Luna, who just flew upward. The rock received a big hole blown through it. Luna then performed a U-turn and swooped down on him with magical bolts blazing. Nightmare Sombra then started galloping down the path, Luna does likewise, and they run on these parallel paths and trade shots. The firefight continued for about several dozen yards until Sombra gets in a lucky hit that knocked her back.

As she flew backwards, one of the little shadow blades brushed by Luna and managed to give her a scratch on the cheek that caused a drop of blood to drop out.

"Aha! Just what I was waiting for!" Nightmare Sombra said as he levitated the horn of Sombra over and let the drop of blood fall on it, causing it to glow much to everypony's shock.

"That ain't good…" Crasher commented.

The horn then began to float and spin around and around and as it did so, beams of black and red light came flying from all different directions and entered the horn one after the other.

"Yes… give me all of your fear… your hate… give me it all!" The dark voiced villain hissed, smirking evilly before letting out an evil laugh that creeped everypony out. They then began to notice wisps fly out and circle him while the horn flew up and began to attach itself to him as well.

"What's going on?" Johnny asked, wide-eyed.

"All the negative feelings in Equestria… he's absorbing them all…" Princess Luna said. "To create his new body…"

"That's right! And now… the time for talking is over!" Nightmare Sombra declared as the wisps and negative energy balls stuck to him as if he was a giant magnet, then became a giant ball of black and red energy that crackled with energy.

They all watch with wide eyes as the orb continued to crackle and light up the whole area with red light until finally it burst. After the explosion ended and the smoke cleared, they all looked at their foe's new form and gasp in shock.

Nightmare Sombra's new body greatly resembled the old King Sombra only with a purple horn and wings plus a much darker and scary looking complexion.

"NOW IT'S TIME FOR FUN!" Sombra roared, making them all flinch.

He bared his fangs, growled and smiled evilly before looking into a mirror he just conjured up and gazing at his reflection.

"Now who says all Alicorn's are female?" he remarked, smirking.

"Uh… everypony?" Crasher joked, nervously.

"QUIET!" He snapped, startling them. "I. Am. NIGHTMARE SOMBRA! Master of Darkness! And destroyer… of HARMONY!"

"Well, that's a very… specific title…" Wave Crasher remarked, slowly.

"You may have a new body, but you're still going down!" Sunspot told him.

"You'd _dare_ attack _me_?" Nightmare Sombra questioned, furiously.

"We _double dog dare_!" Sunspot stated, firmly. The others nodded in agreement.

"Well then, prepare yourselves fools! For after I am done… the night… shall last… forever!" Nightmare Sombra proclaimed with an evil laugh.

"Uh… are you it's a 'forever' because it could be just another couple thousand…" Wave Crasher began

"FOREVER!" Nightmare Sombra screamed. They all looked at him wide eyed. "Now… prepare to be destroyed!"

"Oh, prepare? Well I'm gonna need to time to tidy up first…" Wave Crasher began.

"Silence! It. Is. An. EXPRESSION!" Nightmare Sombra exclaimed, obviously frustrated.

Orchard Star whistled. "Somepony's stressed…"

"Yeah, no kidding…" Crasher remarked.

"Dealing with _you_ I can hardly blame him…" Sunspot muttered.

Crasher's blood pressure rises. "Why you…!?" he began to say.

"Enough!" Johnny said, a bit annoyed. "Now talk Sombra, now that ya get your body, whatcha gonna do now, huh?"

"What my 'mother' over here started." The dark one replied, ignoring Luna's glare. "Cover the world in darkness and watch _everything_ and _everypony_ wither away."

"That won't happen!" Johnny exclaimed.

"Oh? Tell me something; do you _honestly_ think you and your new friends can win against e?" Sombra questioned.

"Of course we can!" Johnny proclaimed.

"I'm not asking _you_ boy, I'm asking _her_." Nightmare Sombra stated as he gestured to Alyssa.

"What?" she asked, stunned.

"Yes, that's right, tell us now; do you think you and your friends can win?" he demanded.

"You heard Johnny; we will! We'll use the elements and…" Alyssa began.

"Waste of time." Nightmare Sombra scoffed.

"What?" The girl asked, confused.

"After your so-called 'Harmony Blast' has been stopped, what more can you and your friends _possibly_ do against me?" The dark one questioned, smiling evilly.

"We can…" Alyssa began.

"Look at you; acting your like so smart even _after_ being proven wrong and it seems you _enjoy_ it, how sad." Sombra mocked.

"You…" Alyssa tried to say but failed.

"Just admit it; you can't win and you _know_ it." Nightmare Sombra stated, sinisterly which made Alyssa flinch a bit. "And now… I will take _everything_ away from you all… your friendship, confidence, hopes, _everything_!"

"Not gonna happen." Johnny stated, firmly. "We _will_ stop you!"

"But… but what if we can't…?" Alyssa wondered, sounding anxious.

Just then, somehow because of Alyssa's doubt, the magic from the Element began to scatter and fly all over the place, wildly.

"Uh… what's going on?" Sunspot asked, confused as she and the others watched the magical beam fly and zig-zag all over the sky above them.

"Princess… what's happening?" Orchard questioned, slowly and nervously.

"The Elements! They sense the self-doubt in one of you!" Luna realized.

"Is that bad?" Crasher inquired.

"_Yes_. If the Elements are not in sync then you won't be able to use their full powers!" Luna said.

"Ok… _very_ bad…" Crasher added.

"But… which one of us is full of self-doubt?" Orchard wondered. She turned to Sunspot. "You?"

"Not me." Sunspot denied.

The unicorn then turned to Crasher. "You?"

"Nope," he responded.

"I'm not." Orchard voiced.

"Us neither." Johnny added. Ironhorn nodded.

Just then they all slowly turn to Alyssa, who looked especially guilty and worried, and gathered around her.

"I-I couldn't help it! The things he said… they just popped in their…" Alyssa admitted, shamefully.

"_What?_ What just 'popped in their'?" Sunspot questioned, demandingly.

"Feelings of doubt and worry…" Ironhorn deduced.

"Come on Alyssa! This is no time to second guess yourself!" Johnny told her.

"But Johnny…" Alyssa began to say.

"No buts! You gotta focus!" The young man exclaimed. But before he could say anything else and before anypony could do a thing the Elements all made a sound as they slowly go dark.

"Too late… their already powered down…" Princess Luna said, disappointed.

"Not good…" Sunspot remarked, dismayed.

"Indeed it isn't…" Ironhorn agreed, as he backed away fearfully.

"How right you are…" Nightmare Sombra hissed, smiling evilly. "Now… attack!"

Nightmare Sombra's darkness then spread and shadow creatures resembling wild dogs were conjured up and began barking and running towards them.

"Run! Run!" Wave Crasher cried as he started to gallop away.

"For once I agree with him!" Sunspot said before quickly zooming off as well. The others soon followed their lead and began to retreat into the dark forest nearby while Sombra laughed evilly, pleased that he won the latest battle against them.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Later on, after finally getting away from Nightmare Sombra and all his minions the gang decided to stop and rest for a while. They found a nice little clearing in the middle of the forest, gathered wood and created a fire pit, with Orchard and Luna lighting the fire using their horns. They all sat around the fire looking glum.

"Well _that_ sucked…" Sunspot remarked, glumly.

"No kidding." Orchard Star sighed.

"Yeah, that wasn't what I was expecting…" Wave Crasher commented, depressed.

"None of us were expecting that, to lose _that badly_…" Ironhorn commented, lowering her head.

"At least we have fire." Johnny said.

"And we should be safe here for now." Luna added.

"Or until the bad guy finds us." Crasher pointed out.

"Guys like him always do." Sunspot added.

"Unfortunately." Luna nodded.

"Princess Luna, was what he said really true?" Johnny asked. "Is he really a combination of _your_ dark magic and Sombra's?"

They all looked at her expectedly and after a pause she finally gave in and sighed.

"Yes… it's true…" she revealed, solemnly.. "In a way, the creature that attacked you really was my son."

"Again… _Ew_." Sunspot remarked, disgusted.

"I did not _plan_ on it, it just _happened_, are we clear?" Luna asked, annoyed.

"Ok, ok, no need to get testy…" Sunspot told her.

"But what does he _want_ anyway?" Alyssa asked.

"Didn't he already say what is was?" Wave Crasher pointed out, confused.

"Yeah; to take over the whole freaking _world_!" Sunspot exclaimed.

"Not just that." Luna added. "He also wants to take all of _my_ powers, including the spell that allows me to enter a pony's dreams."

"You can do that?" Alyssa asked, surprised.

"Indeed, my child." Luna confirmed. "Whenever I sense somepony having a nightmare I feel compelled to help them in any way I can."

"Wasn't he already able to get in our dreams?" Sunspot pointed out.

"As a being of magical energy such a task is simple, but now that he has a physical form he requires the proper spell to enter." The Princess of the Night explained

"Incredible." Alyssa remarked. "But if your not their to do so and he is then…"

"Oh no if he does succeeds he'll plunge the world into eternal darkness and trap everypony in their personal worse nightmares!" Johnny cried.

"Not good…" Crasher voiced.

"Oh, ya think!?" Sunspot remarked, sarcastically. "Now the only question is; what do we do about it, anyway? Any ideas?"

"No. I'm tapped out…" Orchard sighed.

"As am I." Ironhorn added.

"Me too." Crasher nodded.

"Gee, thanks a lot, you guys." Sunspot said, sarcastically. "Very helpful…"

"While Sunspot needs to work on her _manners_." Johnny began, giving Sunspot a look. "She does have the right attitude; we _can't_ give up now."

"Why not?" Crasher asked, depressed. "We can't win… he's too strong…"

"So what if he's strong! _I _don't see what the problem is!" Sunspot stated, firmly.

"Sunspot… you and Johnny have a great attitude about this…" Orchard Star admitted. "But all the positive thinking in the world can't help us now…"

"I'm more of a _realist_ then an optimist." Alyssa confessed.

"Well you better start being the opposite, or else we're _all_ doomed." Johnny said, bluntly.

"That's a good point." Wave Crasher realized.

"Yeah." Johnny nodded.

"But how can we win?" Alyssa wondered.

"_Together_." Johnny stated. Everyone looked toward him inspired. "The odds may be against us, yes, but if we pull _together_… there's no way we can lose."

"And if we _do_?" Alyssa pointed out.

Johnny shrugged. "Well then, at least we'll know that we went out swinging," he said, smiling.

"Huh… that I could live with." Wave Crasher admitted.

"As can I." Ironhorn agreed.

"Good to hear." Johnny nodded.

"Well if you guys are in then so am I!" Sunspot declared. "In fact, I was in from the beginning!"

Orchard Star sighed. "Alright, if _you_ think we can do it Johnny… then maybe we _do_ have a chance."

Johnny nodded. "Yeah. Just have faith."

He turned to Alyssa as he said this, which made her ponder deeply for a long while before she spoke.

"Ok, I'll give it a try…" Alyssa declared. "This is your _home_ Johnny, you know this place, it's inhabitants and what they stand for better then most, so I'll put all my trust in _you_."

"Thank you." Johnny nodded, appreciatively before Wave Crasher heard something.

"Hey… hey, hey, guys!" Crasher spoke up as he stood up, looking alert. "You hear that?"

Everypony listened closely and began to hear a strange sound then a loud roar made them all jump.

"What was _that_?" Orchard Star asked, spooked.

"I do not know… but I can tell it's moving fast." Ironhorn stated, grimly.

"Faster then _me_?" Sunspot questioned.

"Very much so." The bison confirmed.

"Aw man…" The Pegasus whined.

"Then it's…" Alyssa began.

"He's found us…" Johnny whispered in a grim tone. Everyone quickly got up, turned and stood in a circle around the fire, readying themselves.

"Any new plans, boss?" Sunspot asked Johnny.

"I'm working on it," he said, stressed out.

"Better think _fast_ dude!" Crasher told him.

Just then black crystals shot out of the ground. They looked around and saw more black crystals emerge from the ground all around them. They were completely trapped.

"Time's up." Ironhorn said, grimly.

"He's here…" Wave Crasher gulped.

"Yeah, we can see that, ya goof." Sunspot commented, deadpan.

Just then, another black crystal, this one much bigger then the others rose up in front of them and stretched all the way up to the now cloudy sky before the top burst and Nightmare Sombra himself appeared.

"Sombra…" Johnny hissed, displeased.

"In the flesh…" Nightmare Sombra smirked, evilly. "At long last."

"Yeah, well not for long, creepy!" Wave Crasher told him.

"You will be _silent_!" Nightmare Sombra ordered.

"Ok… sorry!" Crasher squeaked.

"And now, for your defiance I will crush you all where you stand!" Sombra declared.

"Yeah? Well prove it ya big bag of hot hair!" Sunspot challenged.

"_Why_ did you _say that_!?" Wave Crasher questioned her, incredulously.

"Sunspot, that _was_ kind of a stupid thing to say…" Orchard admitted.

"Indeed." Ironhorn nodded.

"Oh, shut up!" Sunspot remarked, annoyed.

"You want me to prove it? Fine!" Nightmare Sombra declared, preparing to make his move by charging up his horn.

"Oh _crud_…" Sunspot added, dismayed.

"Incoming!" Johnny cried as they all tried to shield themselves while Sombra fried a dark magical beam at them, which resulted in a large explosion. Sombra laughed at this but his smile soon ended once the smoke finally cleared up and he bugged out when he saw a giant dome around them which protected them all.

They all opened their eyes now and were surprised by the dome.

"What!?" Nightmare Sombra exclaimed, shocked.

"Uh… where did _this_ come from?" Sunspot asked, confused.

"I don't know…" Orchard Star mused.

"Whoa! When did _you_ do this Princess?" Crasher asked.

"I-I didn't!" Princess Luna confessed, stuttering.

"Then… who did?" Alyssa inquired.

Most of the other struggled. Then the Sea Pony turned and saw something very particular close by.

"Hey guys." Wave Crasher spoke up. "Look over there… what's going on?"

They all turned and noticed the trees behind them clearing out of the way while a familiar white alicorn, along with six other ponies step out. They were quickly recognized.

"Wait… is that…" Orchard began.

"It's Ma! And the others!" Johnny smiled.

"Sister…" Princess Luna breathed.

"I can't believe it…" Alyssa added.

"Believe it." Ironhorn stated.

"Well alright!" Wave Crasher cheered.

"Now _that's_ what I call a Calvary!" Sunspot remarked.

"Thank goodness…" Orchard Star sighed.

The Mane Six, along with the Princess of the Day quickly rushed over to the kids and their night Princess, so was still in shock.

"Sister…" Luna breathed.

"Luna, I'm glad to see your alright." Princess Celestia told her, pleased.

"How did you…" Princess Luna began to say

"It wasn't easy…" Celestia sighed. "But Twilight and I managed to combined our magic and create a teleporting spell strong enough to get us to you. We started as soon as we saw that you were in trouble."

"Thank you…" Luna nodded, grateful yet also shameful. "Yet I am sorry… I thought I would be able to handle this problem since he is _my_ son after all… but I suppose that I am just hopeless without you sister…"

"Same goes for us." Johnny admitted, looking a bit depressed like the others.

"Aw, come on! You guys did great!" Rainbow told them, which surprised them all.

"Really?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah! You guys were totally nailing 'em back there!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed, as she did some fighting gestures.

"It was quite a spectacular performance." Rarity noted.

"Couldn't have done it better ourselves." Fluttershy added, softly.

"You've more than lived up the legacy we've left for you." Twilight told them with a smile. "We're all very proud of you."

The others nodded in agreement.

"Thank you… coming from all of you… that means a lot to us." Johnny expressed.

"Yeah, no kidding." Sunspot agreed.

"It is an honor to fight by your sides." Ironhorn added.

"Oh, the honor is all ours." Fluttershy smiled, sweetly. "You are the next generation after all."

"Doesn't mean we don't need help sometimes…" Johnny admitted, lowing his head, shamefully.

"No, she's right. Sometimes you just gotta leave it to the kids." Rainbow Dash stated.

"I heard that!" Sunspot called out from afar.

"You were meant to!" Rainbow called back. The others laughed in amusement.

"Well, your right about that Rainbow." Twilight Sparkle said. "We do have to leave it up to you guys sometimes."

"But we'll always be their to help." Fluttershy assured them.

"Yeah!" Pinkie Pie added. "You can count on us if your in trouble!"

"That's for sure." Applejack nodded.

"Well, thank you again." Ironhorn smiled, thankfully. "We are grateful to have you by our sides."

"No question!" Wave Crasher agreed.

"Yeah." Orchard Star nodded, smiling.

"Ok, we'll let you guys help." Sunspot relented. "Just this _once_…"

"Very well." Rarity said, understandingly. "You shall take the lead on this next attack."

"Thank you." Alyssa said, appreciatively.

Johnny and his adopted mother then glanced at each other with fond and thoughtful looks on their faces. Both, wanting to embrace each other right then and their but…

"Ma I…" Johnny began.

"We'll talk later sport, right now; we got a bad guy to whoop!" Applejack reminded him, determined.

"Yeah, your right." Johnny agreed.

"And I can't _wait!_" Rainbow Dash expressed, eagerly.

"Same here!" Sunspot agreed.

"You, ready guys?" Johnny asked them and they nodded in response. "Then it's time to create a whole new legend!"

"Yeah!" They all cheered, enthusiastically.

Everypony then yelled as they began to race forward toward the evil Nightmare Sombra. The first generation and the old; all fighting together on the same battlefield against a common threat. It really doesn't get any better then that.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Pretty soon the heroes all collided with the golems and trying their best to take them down. There was a lot of screaming, shouting plus some of the ponies and the monsters were sent flying. It really was a war.

"Ha-ha! Take that! And _that_!" Crasher cried as he continued bucking the shadow. "You creepy little… creeps!"

"Wow, nice insult…" Sunspot remarked, sarcastically.

"Thank you!" Crasher beamed, not picking up on her sarcasm.

"Ugh…" The Pegasi groaned, annoyed.

Applejack and her son quickly kicked some monsters away with strong legs, while Orchard Star and Rarity blasted some away and Fluttershy held onto Ironhorn he charged through a majority of monsters and flattened them.

"Alright! We're winning!" Crasher cheered before Pinkie ran past him screaming her head off with monsters on her tail. "Sorta…"

The two sisters then blasted a huge section of monsters with the combined power of their magic. Crasher's jaw dropped.

"Do not let your guard down young one, fight on!" Luna urged him.

"Yes! Till the final monster falls… fight on!" Princess Celestia added before she and Luna flew ahead.

"Alright! They're dropping like flies!" Orchard cheered as she blasted a few more monsters.

Sunspot kicked some with her hind legs also. "Yeah! We can finally win this thing!" she added, before back-hoofing one behind her. "Ha-ha! I got another!"

"Don't get cocky, kid!" Rainbow Dash called out to her.

As he continued to watch his monsters get beaten and torn apart by the heroes, Nightmare Sombra slowly became enraged.

"Insignificant… you children are _all_ insignificant!" Sombra declared. "And there's no way that you will _ever_ be able to stop me!"

Harsh winds then began to blow in their direction, winds that made it hard for all of them to stand up straight. It even blew away most of Sombra's own monsters and would have done the same for the kids if their elements hadn't created a shield around them while the Princess of the Day put up a shield around the older ponies as well.

"Your _wrong_ Sombra! These children _will_ defeat you." Celestia stated.

"Please! Without those Elements… they're _nothing_!" Nightmare Sombra hissed.

"Hey! I'm actually a pretty good flier…" Sunspot began to point out.

"NOTHING!" The villain yelled again.

"Wow, look who's _always_ gotta be right." Wave Crasher remarked, annoyed.

"Let it go, Crasher." Orchard advised.

"Wrong again, Mister Wrong!" Pinkie sang.

"Yeah, these kids are _far_ from nothing!" Applejack added.

Johnny stepped forward. "Yeah. And we're gonna prove it… _now_!"

The human then used his already strong legs to jump up and give Sombra a strong right hook to the face.

"Nice shot there, Johnny boy! Ok, Crasher you draw his fire while I hit him in his kidneys!" Sunspot declared.

"Me!? Why can't _you_ draw his fire!? _You're _the flier! _I'm_ the joker!" Crasher pointed out.

"Uh… do you even _know_ where his kidneys are?" Sunspot questioned, doubtfully.

"No…" Crasher pouted. "Ok, let's do it."

"Righty-o!" Sunspot smirked. "Oh and by the way… if we don't make it… just wanted to let you know… I believe in you. And I'm sorry… for everything."

"Aw, thanks!" Wave Crasher said, touched. Then his eyes widen. "Wait a minute… the only reason your saying that is because you think we're…"

"Just go!" Sunspot exclaimed.

"R-Right!" Crasher nodded, quickly before stepping out and waving to Nightmare Sombra, who had now recovered. "Alright, let's _do this_, ya pasty looking freak!"

"Very well…" Sombra hissed before his neck stretched out and zoomed out towards Crasher with a sinister looking face. Once he got close enough to him and after a short pause all he said was. "Boo."

"Ahhhh!" Crasher screamed.

"Ok, now this is just getting _weird_." Sunspot remarked, baffled.

"Your realizing that _now_?" Orchard Star inquired, with a smirk.

"Oh. Good point." Sunspot realized. "Anyways…"

While Sombra was distracted, Sunspot flew toward him, faster then she had ever flown before and head butted him away from Wave Crasher, sending him rolling backwards.

"Yes! Got 'em!" Sunspot declared.

"Don't get cocky, kid." Wave Crasher said with a little, playful wink.

Sombra growled as he began to get up. "Darn you… darn you all!" he snarled as slowly stood up and as he did so he prepared to step on a follow near him, and _that's_ what got Ironhorn's fully attention.

"Hey! Do _not…_ Touch. That. Flower." Ironhorn growled at him. "Got it?"

Crasher then acted like he was about to catch something. "I got it! I got it!" he cried before Sunspot quickly kicked him.

"Oh? And what will you do if I _do_?" Nightmare Sombra taunted him before he quickly crushed the flower with his hoof. Everypony gasped in shock.

"He touched the flower…" Wave Crasher whispered, looking horrified while glancing at a very angry looking Ironhorn who was panting and growing with rage.

"I said; DON'T. TOUCH. THAT. FLOWER!" Ironhorn roared before he started to charge furiously towards the dark one, who had a look of panic on his face.

"Oh dear…" he muttered before Ironhorn rammed him right in the gut, _hard_. This attack literally knocked the air right out of him. Everypony cringed.

"_That's_ gonna leave a mark!" Wave Crasher said before Sombra went flying backwards and soon ended up crashing into the ground up ahead.

"Yeah… probably will." Sunspot agreed.

Ironhorn panted and turned to his friends. "Sorry about that."

"No! No! Don't be sorry, we understand." Johnny assured him. Ironhorn smiled, comforted by his friends words though it faded when he and others noticed that Sombra was beginning to stand back up.

"Oh great… he's getting back up again!" Sunspot remarked, dismayed.

"Not for long." Johnny promised, as he ran forward. "Let's do this!"

They all cheered and began to rush forward toward Sombra as fast as they could while he continued to stand up again. When he regained his focused he was surprised to see them charging.

"What…?" he said before they quickly tackled him over. Everypony that was watching from afar winced.

"_That's_ gotta hurt!" Rainbow Dash remarked.

"Think he'll need a band aid?" Pinkie Pie asked, curious.

"Oh yeah, a whole lotta of them." Applejack stated.

The teens and Sombra rolled across the grass for a bit before finally stopping and quickly rising back up to fight again.

"Try and fight all you want! You can't keep this up forever!" Nightmare Sombra yelled at them.

"FOREVER! Ha! How do _you_ like it!?" Wave Crasher questioned. "Say, have you guys heard…"

"NO!" They all yelled.

"Oh, you haven't?" Crasher asked, pleasantly surprised.

"No! We mean we don't want to hear it right now!" Orchard stated.

"She's right, we're in the middle of saving the world! We don't have time for bad jokes!" Sunspot added.

"But there's always…" he began.

"QUIET CRASHER!" Everyone shouted again.

"Sheesh, everypony's a critic…" Wave Crasher muttered.

"Let's just end this." Alyssa declared.

"Agreed." Johnny added, firmly as he and the others held onto their elements. "We call upon all the magic these precious elements have left in them for one last attack!"

Their eyes all glowed, along with their elements as six beams of light shot into the air, amazing all the others below it and making Sombra nervous.

Then, the lights from all six of their elements then began to come together and fired a massive blast of magic at Nightmare Sombra, while also reflecting the sunlight, causing the shadowy being a great deal of pain. He screams in agony.

"AWGH! IT'S TOO BRIGHT! TOO BRIGHT!" Nightmare Sombra cried, as the light continued to be shined upon them.

"Guys! It's working! Keep going!" Johnny encouraged. "Face it Sombra, there is no end to our magic!"

"STOP! IT'S TOO MUCH!" Nightmare Sombra screamed.

The kids then jumped up and hovered in front of him before firing another blast of harmonic magic right at the evil king.

"FULL POWER!" They all shouted, as the beam of light increased and pushed him back even further until he slammed into a mountain. The impact broke it around and the light that hit him began to swirl around him faster and faster.

"Gah! What's happening!?" The villain exclaimed, as the rainbow colored cyclone began to engulf him completely.

"You're _losing_! Get _used_ to it!" Alyssa told him, as she held up her phone and nailed him with a good flash from her phone, sending him flying backwards once again.

"Nice one!" Wave Crasher commented.

"Thanks. I may still have trouble grasping the concept of magic being real but technology is something I'm very familiar with." Alyssa said, proudly.

"And for _that_ we thank you." Wave Crasher bowed to her.

Nightmare Sombra continued to fly backwards until he got closer to the ground. He started to bounce several times across the grassy field, injuring him more and more till his body looked completely messed up. The pain he felt was the kind of pain somebody would feel if they were sent hurling down a flight of stone stairs. He rolled across the grass then eventually stopped, flat on his face and apparently unconscious.

"Alright! We did it! He's down!" Orchard Star exclaimed, happily.

"Ha-ha! How does it feel to be _wrong_ for once?" Wave Crasher mocked Sombra, who just groaned in response. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

"Alright! We won!" Sunspot cheered.

"Indeed we did." Ironhorn nodded.

"Thank goodness…" Orchard Star sighed.

Alyssa walked closer to Sombra and looked down on him. "Poor deluded fool," she commented.

"Indeed." The other human agreed.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

As the six of them continued to let the feeling of victory warm their spirits and weary bodies, Johnny suddenly heard his adopted mother call out to him from behind.

"Johnny!"

He turned and Applejack rushing towards him with tears in her eyes. Seeing her again and not in any sort of danger filled Johnny with happiness and made him tear up also.

"Ma…" he said, before he quickly began to rush over to her. "MA!"

"Johnny!" Applejack called out as she began trotting even faster before she and her adopted son finally made contact and gave each other a bear hug with warm smiles on their faces.

"Ma…" Johnny sighed, relieved.

"Oh… I thought I'd never see you again…!" Applejack cried, tears still flowing down her eyes. Everyone who was watching smiled at the scene. They soon released each other from their embrace after what felt like forever and stared at each other.

"You ok, Ma?" Johnny inquired, concerned.

"I am now that your safe." Applejack nodded.

Princess Celestia approached them next. "Well done my little human, you've done a great job today."

"Indeed he did. Nice work, son." Applejack smiled. "I'm proud of you."

"Thank you, Ma." Johnny bowed, gratefully. "That means so much."

Celestia turned to the others also. "And of course the rest of you also have our thanks."

"Hey, no problem, it's what we do." Wave Crasher stated, proudly.

"By the way, how in tarnation did you know that Sombra Jr was doin' all this for Luna?" Applejack inquired, curiously.

"Because that's the one thing every kid would do for their parents." Johnny replied, sounding solemn. "Even me."

Applejack smiled a sad smile and patted his leg comfortingly. Johnny quickly bent down and hugged her. They then heard a growl coming from Sombra and turned to him.

"Darn you…" he hissed. "Darn you _all_! You may have beaten me, but it doesn't matter. You'll all pay soon enough! You… and _everypony else_ in this world!"

"Wow… _issues_…" Crasher remarked, stunned.

"Jeez, what is your _problem_, tall, dark and gloomy?" Sunspot questioned, frustrated.

"You really want to know?" Nightmare Sombra asked them.

"Not really, but I'll bet your gonna tell us anyway." Wave Crasher said, flatly.

"That's correct, and the reason is because she abandoned me!?" Sombra yelled, gesturing to Luna, who narrowed her eyes at him.

"Abandoned?" Alyssa echoed, in disbelief. "But she said…"

"She's a liar!" Nightmare Sombra practically screamed at her, hotly.

"No, your wrong." Johnny denied.

"Am I? Well tell me, why did she reject me for so long?" Sombra questioned.

"Well she…" Johnny began to say but the dark one in front of him interrupted.

"Why does Dear Applejack treat you with such love and affection? She's not even your real mother. What is it that you possess that I clearly do not!?" Nightmare Sombra exclaimed, frustrated.

It was then that it hit Johnny like a meteor.

"Wait... this isn't even about taking over Equestria is it? You're doing all this to impress Luna because you really do see her as your mother." Johnny deduced.

"Be quiet! You don't know anything so shut your pie hole!" Sombra hissed, infuriated.

"Ha-ha! Hit a nerve?" Wave Crasher teased.

"Crasher, do not taunt the villain." Ironhorn advised.

"He's right." Nightmare Sombra agreed, as his eyes flashed red. "It could cost you dearly."

"Cocky, for a guy laying in the _dirt_." Sunspot remarked.

"And he certainly knows how to hold a grudge." Ironhorn added, almost impressed.

"That's for sure." Crasher agreed.

"Why you…!" Sombra began before Johnny knocked him over onto his back.

"He also talks too much." Johnny added, flatly.

"You said it." Sunspot agreed while Luna approached her creation/son and looked down on him with pity in her eyes as he glanced up at her.

"Mother… I feel so tired." Nightmare Sombra said, weakly.

"I know. I went through the same thing. It'll pass." Princess Luna assured him.

"I'm going to prison, aren't I?" he guessed.

"Ding-ding-ding, give the defeated bad guy a prize!" Wave Crasher declared. "And maybe a massage to go along with it."

Princes Luna just bonked him on the head, knocking him out. She turned to Sunspot.

"You were right; he _is_ an odd one." Princess Luna remarked. This remark immediately wakes him back up.

"Hey!" The Sea Pony said, insulted. Before he could say anything else he felt pain in his head. "Ow…"

"And now…" Luna began before her horn glowed and Nightmare Sombra glowed with a blue light before vanishing. "Cerberus should find him safely in Tartarus behind lock and key when he finds him."

"That's good… it's finally over then." Alyssa sighed.

"Yeah…" Johnny nodded, pleased.

Just then, the yellow Pegasus spotted something that greatly bewildered her, so much so that she completely ignored what everypony else was saying and doing, until finally she spoke up.

"Hey… what is _that_?" Sunspot questioned as she pointed upward. They all turned and saw a ball of blue light coming down towards them all.

"Aw, what _now_?" Rainbow Dash complained.

"Maybe it's something good!" Pinkie Pie suggested.

"I hope so…" Fluttershy gulped, nervously. "I don't want anymore scary surprises…"

The ball of light floated down until it was right in front of them all before suddenly the image of a woman, a _human_, like Johnny and Alyssa, appeared before them

The woman wore a blue dress, had eyes like black pools, a youthful face and a pale complexion plus long dark hair. Everyone was amazed, by both her sudden appearance and beauty.

"Whoa… who is _that_ hottie?" Crasher asked, smiling widely.

"Shut it." Sunspot whispered, annoyed.

Princess Celestia stepped forward. "Greetings, I am Celestia, Princess of Equestria, to whom are you?" she inquired. The blue lady didn't seem to notice her and instead focused on Johnny.

"Oh Cole… you've gotten so big…" The woman said, happily.

"Who… Who are you…?" Johnny gasped. "And… how do you know my other name?"

"Hmm. I'm quite hurt you don't recognize me Cole. After all, we've been friends since you were just a baby," she told him, looking somewhat upset.

"What!?" Johnny asked, shocked.

"What's she talking about!?" Sunspot questioned.

"Oh, like _we're_ supposed to know?" Crasher pointed out.

"Perhaps _this_ will help." The blue woman said before blue energy swirled around her and she suddenly became a small, shimmering blue butterfly.

Johnny gasped with realization. "It was you… you were that blue butterfly that followed me everywhere when I was a kid…" he said.

The woman turned butterfly nodded, smiling. "Yes. I have always been there for you, Cole, and I always will."

"But _why_?" Johnny asked, confused.

"Because… when you left your world and came to this one, your parents prayed that you would watched over and through that wish… _I_ was born." The woman explained. "I am your parent's will and… the embodiment of their love."

"The embodiment of their love…" Johnny echoed, stunned.

"Whoa… _deep_…" Wave Crasher commented.

Sunspot nudged him. "Shush! Let her finish!" she told him.

The blue woman turned to Applejack. "Thank you dear Applejack, for caring for Cole all these years."

Applejack tipped her hat to her. "Not a problem, and really… I'm just grateful to have met him," she smiled.

"The feeling's mutual." Johnny added, returning her smile.

"Now… Cole, Alyssa, the time has come for you both to choose." The lady in blue announced.

"What are you saying? Choose what?" Alyssa asked in confusion.

"Now that the crisis has passed, you both have served your predestined role in this world, now you have the choice of remaining here or returning to Earth and your regular lives, the decision is entirely yours." The woman stated.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Applejack quickly glanced at her adopted son with worry in her eyes. Was she gonna lose Johnny forever? This magical lady in blue just gave him, as well as Alyssa, a chance to return to the world from where they came and reunite with their _real_ families… Just thinking about it made her heart ache, yet at the same time she knew that it was entirely up to Johnny and that she should be happy that he would be able to see his parents again.

"Well Cole? What is your decision?" The angel like lady asked. Everypony turned to him expectedly.

"There's no decision to be made." Johnny replied. He glanced at Alyssa. "I think we _both_ feel the same way."

"Yeah, we're staying." Alyssa declared. Everypony reacted with surprise.

"Really?" Applejack asked, stunned.

"Yes." Johnny nodded. "This is my home."

"_Our_ home." Alyssa corrected.

"But… but what about your families on Earth?" Rainbow inquired.

"My Dad would understand, after all it's a chance to learn about a whole new world." Alyssa reasoned. "Plus… Johnny's biological parents are… not there anymore."

"In other words, the only family I have is right here." Johnny added, firmly.

"Our destiny may have been to stop Sombra or something, but it doesn't end there." Alyssa said.

"Exactly, who knows what else could come? I'm not just gonna abandon my family." Johnny reasoned.

"Nor will I." Alyssa nodded.

"So in other words… we can't get rid of you guys! Yay!" Wave Crasher cheered as he embraced them both, hurting them a little bit. The others all joined in the hug and laughed as well.

"I am very pleased to hear you say these things, this world is lucky to have you." The woman said, smiling.

"Personally I think it's the other way around…" Johnny admitted, smiling at his adopted mother. "We're lucky to have made it here."

"Aw, so sweet…!" Pinkie gushed before crying and pouring steams of tears from her eyes.

Wave Crasher soon joined her. "Yeah… I know…!" he said as he cried gushes as well, which sucked a little bit of water out of him but he managed to fix it.

"Ugh… saps…" Sunspot said, annoyed.

"You said it." Rainbow Dash agreed.

"Well then, I suppose I should be on my way." The woman in blue declared.

"Will we ever see you again?" Johnny inquired.

"Of course, I will always be you, after all your parents love for you has not left this world, nor will love your new family has for you here." The woman said. Johnny smiled at Applejack and the others, who smiled back. "Until we meet again… Johnny Appleseed."

The woman in blue slowly floated up into the sky before finally fading away. After she was gone, their was a long period of silence amongst the equines and the humans before Wave Crasher finally broke it while a long sigh.

"That was nice!" he remarked before Sunspot smacked him upside the head. "Ow!"

"So… what now?" Alyssa inquired.

Johnny just smiled and took her hand, making her blush. "Easy; we live our lives."

Alyssa smiled back at him. "Yeah… sounds good," she agreed.

"Totally!" Wave Crasher added. "Hey! You know what this calls for?"

"A party?" Pinkie guessed.

"A party!" Wave Crasher confirmed as they both cheered excitedly. "Come on! Let's do it!"

Wave Crasher turned and rushed back to the forest that lead to Ponyville and Pinkie Pie quickly followed suit.

"Wait, for me!" she called out.

Twilight chuckled at their antics. "Come on, we'd better go."

"Yeah, they'll probably have it up by the time we get there." Sunspot smirked.

"That's for sure." Ironhorn nodded.

"Totally!" Orchard Star agreed.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Rainbow Dash remarked. "Let's get going!"

Rainbow Dash quickly zipped off, annoying Sunspot a bit. "Hey! Wait for me!" she cried before she zoomed after her.

"Come on, let's go." Princess Twilight smiled.

"Right." Ironhorn nodded.

"Ok!" Orchard added before she and most of the others began to leave. Wave Crasher quickly ran after them soon after.

"Hey guys! I got another one!" he announced. "What do you…"

"Knock it off, Wave Crasher!" Everypony, including Celestia and Luna, yelled in unison.

Soon enough, only Johnny and Applejack were left, both of them still gazing up at the sky where the woman in blue once was with thoughtful expressions on their faces.

Applejack soon broke the silence though. "Well… ya'll sure came a long way, huh Johnny?"

"Sure have… and I don't know _what_ would have happened if you hadn't found me in the forest." Johnny admitted.

"Aw, please! Somepony would have found you eventually…" Applejack said, humbly. "I mean… your friends certainly did."

"Still… I'm glad _you_ did." Johnny told her.

Applejack smiled, warmly. "Thanks, sugarcube."

"I just hope I can inspire friendship like you and _your_ friends do." Johnny admitted.

"But don't you get it sugarcube? You already _have_!" Applejack pointed out.

"I have?"

"Yeah! I mean look at your friend, Alyssa."

Johnny glanced in the direction that Alyssa was taking, along with the others and noticed her stopping and smiling at him sweetly before moving on ahead.

"She used to think magic and friendship weren't possible, and that science was more important. But _you_ made her see otherwise. _You_ showed how great having friends really is." Applejack continued. "And for that, I am _proud_."

Johnny smiled, warmly. "Thanks, Mom," he said as he bent down to share another tight embrace with Applejack. After a minute or so they finally separate and Johnny stood back up.

"Well, better follow the rest of 'em." Applejack suggested.

"Alright." Johnny nodded before he quickly got an idea in his head and started running. "Race ya!"

"Johnny!" Applejack called out to him smiling as she ran after him, chuckling in amusement as they headed back home.

* * *

><p>Some time after the Nightmare Sombra incident, it was another quiet day in Ponyville, in fact it was one of those days where everypony just wanted to sit back, relax and do nothing but rest. Well… mostly.<p>

As the townspeople went about their usual activities something zooms right past them like a red blur, followed by five other blurs zooming right behind it..

Whoever they were they zoomed around, over and under each of the townsfolk at an incredible speed. As the one in front whizzed through the town he called out to each of them, to let them know he was coming.

"Coming through! Excuse me! Heads up!" he cried.

When everypony got a closer look at the speedy racer they saw that it was Johnny Appleseed, rolling through town on what appeared to be a wooden and handmade skateboard. Behind him were his friends; Sunspot, Wave Crasher, Orchard Blossom, Ironhorn and Alyssa, all on wheels of their own and laughing happily.

As he followed his friends, Johnny recalled an entry that he wrote in the Friendship Journal:

"_The six of us may come from different worlds, some more literally then others… but together we make a great team and a amazing group of friends. My Ma and her's always tried to help other ponies, whether it'd be a friendship problem or a monster attack, and since some of us are still learning we'll leave the friendship problems to them and deal with whatever monster attacks ourselves. After all, Nightmare Sombra may only be the beginning but we can handle whatever's next, and that's the honest truth."_

Up ahead of them, a giant octopus like creature was roaring and causing a rampage while ponies ran in fear and Johnny his friends were heading straight toward it. They cheered as they continued zooming ahead to go fight it.

**End**


End file.
